Hatred's Binds
by Nel
Summary: Revised! Former foes must run a race against time as dark forces threaten not only the world of the book, but reality itself. Can these two unlikely allies overcome their differences and face this challenge! R&R!
1. Chapter One

[Prologue - Unwelcome Guest]

She sat in her dimly lit bedroom, staring blankly at a stack of books that nearly equaled her in height. She had been studying for three hours and it was nearly dark outside. She didn't think she could take another minute of it. Yuuki Miaka stretched, not feline in grace, but with the kind of grace that only the vigor of youth allows. She heard footsteps in the hallway outside the small apartment and smiled, knowing Keisuke must be home from his afternoon job. She shook out her limbs again, trying to discard the vaguely foreboding feeling that tingled up her spine and out her fingers and toes, picked up a pile of dirty dishes from her desk and flipped off the light.

A loud chattering noise blared from somewhere in the apartment, probably from the television in Keisuke's room. He never bothered to turn it off, even when he was studying. The noise didn't bother Miaka, but she wasn't keen on listening to another fight between Keisuke and their mother about the waste of electricity. She peered into Keisuke's room to turn it off and blinked, puzzled. The TV wasn't on, for once. Scratching her head in puzzlement, she headed for the main living areas, entering the living room and making a U-turn toward the kitchen. The chattering sound had stopped. Maybe it was just her imagination.

The scraping of a key in the lock alerted her to her brother's arrival—she knew it was her brother because her mother worked nights now and would be gone until morning. She turned, dishes still in hand, reading to give him a warm greeting. The door creaked open and then stopped. She heard muffled voices outside and wondered if maybe Tetsuya had decided to stop in for a bit too, perhaps hoping Yui was hanging around.

"Welcome home, Keisuke!" she said cheerfully. The siblings had grown much closer since the experience in the book. He had a new understanding of her courage and heart, and she had finally learned that his sole purpose in life was not to pick on and aggravate her. It was a mutual bond; another product of that adventure that seemed so long ago.

It had been three years since she and Yui had opened the book. She couldn't say there weren't things she missed, like the rest of her seishi, and the adventure (which was much better than spending hours a day studying for college entrance examinations), but she was glad that time was behind her. Things had gotten back to normal, finally.

Keisuke poked his head inside, and Miaka tilted her head slightly.

"Why are you standing in the hall? Take your shoes off and come inside, silly," she laughed nervously. Keisuke was acting very strange.

"Miaka, I found somebody interesting tonight at work, but I want you to stay calm," his voice was its usual tone with a hint of something else in it—wariness or concern. "I was serving him his dinner and he told me that my name looked familiar. He asked if I had a sister or other relative named Miaka."

Curious now, Miaka approached the door, peering around her brother's tall form. The young woman caught a glimpse of a tall figure behind him and stepped forward. Had he accidentally stumbled upon another of her seishi? He had been the one that found Taka, after all Perhaps he was fortunate enough to run across another.

The silhouette solidified into the tall, broad frame of a man. She thought that it could only be one person, if he truly was one of hers. She pulled the door open and Keisuke moved aside, and she caught a glimpse of what she could have sworn to be blonde hair. She froze when her eyes met icy blue, and she gasped. It couldn't be.

"It's been a long time, Suzaku no Miko."

Miaka's hands convulsed and the dishes crashed to the floor, shattering and exploding with little shards of glass. Miaka felt like her mind was exploding, and just then the chattering she had heard before turned to yelling and shouting, but it wasn't outside of her, it was inside her head. Nakago had moved toward her, beside her, looking at her with cold blue eyes. Some strange power surged around her and through her, and as her brother reached for her shaking hands. The voiced reached a fevered pitch, and she heard a beckoning from somewhere far away. She began to loser he balance and Nakago gripped her arm. Her feet left the floor as black flowers exploded throughout her vision and she fainted.


	2. Chapter Two

[Chapter Two - Unpleasant Reunion]

The girl shot upright in bed, panting. She had had a horrible nightmare that involved Nakago. That man had been standing in her living room, smiling with that cold, empty grin, his eyes peering up at her as if victorious. She shook the images from her mind and looked around. She realized that she was, in fact, in the study. Had she fallen asleep studying there?

The door opened and the imposing figure of the man who had singlehandedly slaughtered her friends and hundreds of innocent people appeared there. She gasped and shrunk back against the couch, body jolting shakily.

"N-Nakago?" she cried.

He regarded her quietly. "I usually go by another name, but yes, for all intents and purposes."

"K-Keisuke!" she cried. Her brother came running, pleasant face alive with concern. "Please pinch me and tell me I'm asleep!"

"Miaka, settle down, it's all right. I know it was shocking, but you're not dreaming."

"Do you even know who this is?" she stared at her brother, in awe that he could be so dense. He had just invited the most evil, dangerous man she had ever met into their house. She thought maybe he had taken leave of his senses, but then, she glanced at the man who was standing by the door with blank, marble features and arms crossed over his impeccably tailored suit.

"Ayuru."

"Do you know who he _was_?" she clarified. Apparently, he needed this spelled out. "That's Nakago! As in, I'll have my revenge, bwahaha, and all that!"

"Really? He doesn't look as scary as everybody made him out to be,he laughed a little nervously and glanced at Nakago, who only raised an eyebrow.

"Keisuke!"

"I'm sorry, bad joke. I kind of figured out who he was based on the description, but he asked to see you. He seems harmless enough."

"I would assume that I had a slightly more intimidating aura when I had my powers of Seiryu," he said matter-of-factly. Miaka gaped. How long had she been out, and for how long had they been talking? Nakago was a master of manipulation.

"Why did you come here? Why did you," she glared at her brother. "Bring him here?"

"Curiosity I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the place where my former foe was raised. And your brother was so entertaining, I thought I would join him for a cup of tea." His voice was infuriatingly casual. They were acting like she was the neurotic one for being horrified. She wanted to shake her brother by the lapels and then possibly dunk his head in a bucket of water.

She threw back the covers and stood up angrily. "Stop acting like I'm the weird one for being freaked out. How would you feel if some demon from your past waltzed into your living room, on an invitation from your moron of a brother?"

He frowned in apparent consideration.

"Ah, well, Miaka... I'm going to go make some tea. Why don't you two catch up?"

The girl sighed, sitting down on the sofa. She glanced up at the blonde staring coldly down at her. That piercing gaze was incredibly unnerving. She averted her gaze from his face and looked at his expensive Italian loafers. Chills ran up and down her spine at being left in the same room as that man. She had not forgotten certain incidents and had every reason to be afraid of him. And he was just standing there staring at her, watching her like some interesting science project.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the chattering began again. She glanced at Nakago, who had pushed off from the wall and shifted his eyes around subtly. So, he heard it too. She looked for the source of the sound, and then to Nakago. He was staring intently at the bookshelf.

The girl stood up and walked over, pulling out the book she knew was causing the sound. She noticed him step closer and read the title over her shoulder. ShiJinTenchiSho: The Universe of the Four Gods.

Reluctantly, she opened the book, looking down where the characters were appearing slowly. The girl read softly. Nakago was now so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She shuddered in fear and tried to edge away from him.

"The Suzaku no Miko knelt before the book, heart pounding in fear as her former foe's body pressed against hers, reminding her of the attack in Hokkan" she glanced up at him. His face was utterly unreadable, but he did step back from her just slightly. "In the world of the book, darkness was quickly approaching. The world was in dire need of a new savior."

Her body felt warm as she stared down at the words that appeared. It disturbed her to see her emotions and fears written in the book for Nakago to read, but what disturbed her more was this darkness and the sounds of pain and wails coming from within the book. She looked up to see the blue eyed man gazing down at his faintly glowing hands. She looked to her own body and noticed that a soft red glow had surrounded her.

Before she could utter the words 'not again', they had vanished. The book lay open on the floor, a pulsing glow surrounding it, and the room was empty.

The girl groaned softly, rubbing her head. She felt like she had slept on a bed of nails. Miaka's eyes fluttered open, attempting to adjust to the brightness of the world outside. She didn't know where she was, but she had a sinking feeling that she knew who she was with. Her suspicion was confirmed when he spoke.

"I never imagined I would see this place," she heard to her side, and was immediately rocket launched into reality. She sat up and found that she had been covered with a long wool coat. She peeled the heavy garment off of herself and warily sat up, looking at him with deep apprehension.

Nakago didn't look the least bit uncomfortable or ruffled. She, on the other hand, imagined that she looked like roadkill twice baked, if how she felt was any indication.

"Where are we?" she managed weakly, straining to stand. She gasped softly at a sharp pain in her leg. She threw the coat off of her and looked at her leg, which had been hastily bandaged. She glanced at the man who was staring impassively over the surrounding landscape, his short blonde hair rustling gently in the breeze.

"Taiitsukun's palace," was the simple response.

"What's going on?" she tried to keep the quiver of fear out of her voice. She was in the book again, where all her friends were dead, and she had only her best enemy to accompany her. A lump rose in her throat.

He shrugged and continued to explore. A large, opaque bubble floated in front of him and he watched it blankly. Did he ever do anything not blankly, she wondered? An almost comical expression of surprise and disgust overtook his face when the bubble produced a small girl.

"Nyan-Nyan!" she cried.

Miaka dragged herself to her feet and smiled, relieved to meet a familiar and friendly face. "Nyan-Nyan! Could you tell us where we are?"

"Taiitsukun's, silly!" she responded, floating past the blonde and over to the Suzaku no Miko, pushing her to her backside and healing her wounded leg. "You sure are clumsy..."

The wounded girl was too tired to respond with a raspberry or anything, so she let the comment slide. It was probably true. Nakago didn't seem to be hurt, although he had clearly been the one to bandage her and cover her. She couldn't stop the shudder than ran through her and the thought of him touching her unconscious body.

Out of nothing, a floating goddess appeared, and Miaka clutched her heart again, thrilled to know that Taiitsukun was still here and probably had answers for them.

"Taiitsukun," Miaka breathed. "Can you explain what's going on?"

"Of course I can. I am omniscient, after all."

Miaka wished fervently that she would hurry up and explain, so that they could go home. She really didn't fancy the prospect of being with trapped with Nakago a moment longer than she'd already been. Wrapping her wound or know, he had caused hell for her and Yui, and all of her Seishi, not to mention Konan, and Kutou to some extent, with his little contrived war. Not to mention that he scared the bejeebus out of her.

"You should listen to this as well, Seiryu Seishi," Miaka was warmed to hear that Taiitsukun's voice was clipped and curt with him.

"You know that this world is governed by the gods Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko, as well as a god above them; myself."

Miaka nodded, and Nakago merely listened.

"There is a deity above the four gods, and above myself, a deity that is creation, that is life. Her life force sustains this world, breathing chi into the life forms, from the smallest plant to the largest animal. Her existence is vital to this world."

They were silent and the deity continued.

"As of late, there has been a stirring of evil, a surge beyond what we normally see. Silent and subtle it has been, but the chi of the life on this world have been affected. There has been sickness, famine, death. Evil is approaching, to overthrow the Being that controls all the life. To exterminate him, we believe."

"Who could do such a thing?" the Suzaku no Miko gasped.

"The Lords of the Underworld," Nakago responded unexpectedly. Taiitsukun raised her eyebrows at him.

"He is correct. Just as there are four gods that guard this world, the yang of this world, so are there four demons that cause trouble; the yin. There must be a balance of good and evil, until that time that good can ultimately triumph. If one is removed before that time, it will replace itself with a pendulum effect, becoming stronger than before. The demons are necessary for the existence of the four gods.

"As demonstrated by the gods and demons, and the yin that is Tenkou, the creator must have his yin, the Dark Lord of the Underworld. The ultimate darkness that controls the forces of evil that cause natural disasters; acts of weather, famine, and the like. The cause of misery."

"What does this have to do with us?" the girl asked, confused. "I can't do anything but summon the beast god Suzaku, right? If the yin and yang are balanced, then one of the four gods will do no good against this Dark Lord."

"That is correct, which is why she must summon all four傭ut she can't do it alone. Like everything needs balance in the world, a task such as this will need aggression for her gentleness, tactic for her intuition. Only a pair such as this, two complements, can complete this task."

A dark burden settled somewhere inside of her. She felt like she understood that she was about to be called into another grand adventure, but she was not really in the mood for one. She'd been there, done that, gotten the t-shirt, and the mental and emotional scars.

"You are ideal for this mission," the goddess informed them. "It is unlikely that there was or will ever be another equal balance such as this."

"In other words, you need me," Nakago smirked.

"Yes, as well as Miaka."

"What do you want us to do?" she asked. This was almost too much to absorb. What were the odds that that man would be the yin to her yang? The one man she couldn't stand.

"Suzaku is not only the god of love, but also the guardian of peace. He holds the key to binding the power of the Dark Lord. You must summon Suzaku to receive that key."

"Is that it?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Miaka," the deity chided, and Miaka felt distinctly that she was being patronized. She frowned. "You have to find the Shinzaho that was created when you summoned Suzaku the first time, as well as the Shinzaho of Seiryu. They are buried somewhere in this world, in the South and East, most likely, but they could be anywhere. After you have summoned Suzaku and received his power..."

"We just lock up the dusty old Lord, right?"

"Not exactly. Konan, Kutou, Sairo, and Hokkan are all at perfect opposites of each other, an exact parallelogram, and in the center is a point that is the spiritual center of this world. Each country is represented by an element, as well as a god, much like a pentagram, four elements, plus an extra point. Konan's element is fire, Kutou's is water, Sairo's is air, and Hokkan's is earth. Where these elements meet is a temple that you must travel to and unearth. A spell must be performed within the temple, involving the elements and the yin and yang."

"But if you seal this Dark Lord," the girl asked. "Won't it disrupt the balance? And for that matter, you told us we only needed two Shinzaho, but said there were four points..."

"That is the key Suzaku holds. It's a ward that protects the yang, while leaving the yin undisturbed. The spell is not to seal the Dark Lord, but to place a barrier around the Life Giver to protect his holy chi, so that it can continue to balance the evil and keep the disasters and deaths from becoming excessive. Because while life must rejuvenate itself with death, if the death comes to things too swiftly, regeneration doesn't have time to occur." The old woman paused. "As for the matter of the Shinzaho... I believe your friend here," she motioned mildly to Nakago. "May have the key to those items."

Miaka wailed mentally. She did not want to go on this adventure any more than she imagined Nakago did, but what choice did she have? If what Taiitsukun said was true, and Miaka had no reason to doubt the veracity, she and Nakago were the only ones that were suited to this mission. "Well, I'm not going to let this world be destroyed. I have too many memories here," she gave a determined nod, heart sinking even as she said it.

"Sentimental fool," Nakago shook his head. "You will likely fail anyway. Do you think a Dark Lord is going to let a ward be placed on him by two mortals?"

"I can't just let that happen. What about Hotohori's son? And what about Houki? Surely there's somebody here you care about, Nakago."

"Not especially," his cold eyes fell on her disdainfully.

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously. "You lived here your whole life, and there isn't a single person that you cared about?"

He shrugged one broad shoulder. "I do not have a death wish. Death was unpleasant the first time. I am in no hurry to experience it again. Besides, even if we could, neither of us has any powers."

Taiitsukun faded from view.

"I can't believe揺ow can you? You bastard!she finally cried. 滴ow can you let all these people just die? Just because you don't feel like helping out!" she glowered at him. His self-centeredness amazed her and she was close to tears. How could she succeed if he made her fail before she even started?

"I have no interest in this," and he began to walk away.

"Miaka," the deity reappeared. "Take this dagger. It's infused with holy chi. It is a most powerful amulet of protection, as well as an incredible weapon. It also has the ability to draw out any latent powers you may possess."

A small dagger, gold, with a dragon with one, brilliant ruby eye was inscribed on one side fell into her hands, sheathed. It had a piece of cord attached to the handle so that she could put it over her head.

"Thank you," she pulled it on, tucking it beneath the vest of her uniform. "I should probably go find him..."

"One more thing, Miaka. Are you a virgin still?"

She nodded, blushing slightly. "Why?"

"Remain so," she said warningly, and then she faded from sight, leaving Miaka alone on the top of the holy mountain.


	3. Chapter Three

[Chapter Three - Innocence]

_"Ayuru."_

_The man looked around. This was an unexpected turn of events. Either he was hallucinating, or that cabernet at dinner had been stronger than he thought._

_"Ayuru," the voice was soft, and light. A thrill of excitement rushed up his spin; he recognized it, but didn't quite believe it to be her. Either this was some very elaborate trick by Taiitsukun, or he had gone mad. _

_A tall, slender woman appeared, seeming to fade into existence before his eyes. A long, pale braid fell over her shoulder, and silver blue eyes met his gaze._

_"Mother," his voice was soft; mesmerized. The last time he had seen his mother had been in the Hin lands before her violet death; before he killed her. But this woman was not really his mother, was she? He'd had a mother in this new life, too, one that died, though not violently. He took a step back from her._

_"Ayuru," her translucent body seemed to float toward him. She looked up at him, a smile on her delicately featured face. Her skin looked even more pale in her ghostly state. "You've grown into a handsome young man."_

_His heart ached. Was he dead, to be with her at last? Or was this some cruel trick, of wine or magic? "Is this possible?"_

_"Anything is possible with those you love, darling Ayuru."_

_She came closer then, brushing a stubborn tendril of blonde hair out of his face. Her touch was real, her hands warm, her eyes soft and lively; always understanding, always wise._

_"There is something you know you must do here, dear Ayuru." And suddenly he had a vision, not of the world in which he'd lived for twenty-eight years, but of the world that had created a monster in him, the world that had taken away his home, his family, his honor, and his life._

_He brushed her hand away, and her expression darkened slightly. "I owe nothing to this world. This world has given me nothing but hell. It is better to let it disappear."_

_"Ayuru!" her voice was firm, and the sudden force surprised him. She had only used that tone a few rare times, when he had disobeyed. "Didn't you have eleven years in this world before the Kutou army attacked our land? Didn't you enjoy your time with me? With your friends? Should you let their world—our world, be destroyed? I don't believe that I raised such a selfish boy."_

_"You didn't raise me," his face was lowered slightly. "I raised myself after that point. You do what you have to to survive."_

_"I never taught you to do things at the expense of others."_

_He was silent, convicted by her words in a way that he wasn't entirely sure she understood. He wasn't sure if he understood it himself._

_"If you allow this world to be destroyed, you are denying your chance to make things right between your past. You are passing up an opportunity that was granted directly from the Creator to rectify the situation you caused."_

_"How did I cause such a thing?"_

_"When you forced the Seiryu no Miko to become the Miko, you disrupted the balance. Only one Miko should be called at once. You disrupted the balance by not leaving well enough alone, and you are the only one who can help the Suzaku no Miko in her quest. If you refuse this, all your other Seishi—Tomo, your friend, and Soi, your lover. They will have died in vain. The world that was yours will die in vain. My world, Nakago."_

_"Soi..." his voice was soft. He looked up at his mother's understanding face and felt the uncontrollable urge to whine like a child. He didn't want this! He wanted to live his life, the second chance he'd been given, without having to remember the horrors that this world brought to him; without having to face the repercussions of what he had done. Damn right it was selfish; it was also human. "I won't have to work with that little twit of a girl, will I?"_

_"You can always learn from people, my son, even you can learn from her. No doubt, she will learn valuable lessons from you as well," she was slowly fading from view. He had the urge to follow her into the oblivion beyond the mist, but stopped. "You know what the right thing is. You've always known. And now, it's time to follow your true heart, not this one," she tapped her forehead in the spot where the Kokoro symbol no longer appeared on his. As she faded from view, he watched, his face a mask. "Mother..."_

Nakago opened his eyes and looked around at the world that was not dreamscape, but no more solid and likely nonetheless. He had sat down to watch the sunset; ironically, something he and his mother had often done, and had fallen asleep. He had hoped this whole mess was just a dream, but he knew he was not that lucky.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up," a high, annoyed voice spoke from not too far. She was standing nearby, a safe distance from him, he noted, small foot tapping impatiently. "So when do we leave?"

"What makes you think I'll help you, Suzaku no Miko?" he watched her face as she tried hard to disguise the many emotions flashing through her eyes by frowning at him. Despite her efforts, he saw desperation and determination, and unsurprisingly, he saw fear.

"I know you owe it to somebody. What about Soi?" she questioned softly.

He tensed slightly, unsure how the little brat had managed to hit him right where his mother already had in that dream or vision or whatever it was. He frowned at her and got to his feet, looking down at her coldly. She stared back, her eyes hard, absolutely frightened of him but unwilling to back down from him. He could see her hands shaking, but had to admit he admired her courage in the face of her greatest foe.

"Do not speak of such things to me," he snapped, and then sighed. "Fine, if you have a death wish, I want to see the end result of your stupidity, at least."

She sagged in relief, and he went back to where he had bandaged her leg and laid her out, picking up his coat and watching her retreating back as she was ushered away by the annoying little girl servants of Taiitsukun's. He looked at his smudged and dirty coat, not sure what compelled him to kindness toward Miaka at all. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he felt some guilt. He knew that he, Ayuru, hadn't had any choice in what had been done a lifetime ago, but he knew that in some ways, he was not Ayuru anymore. Nor was he Nakago. He had made those decisions, and hadn't. But to the girl, he was the man who manipulated her friend, killed her warriors, and nearly destroyed her world. He did not intend any harm for her, nor did he want to spend time with her. She was an annoying little chit, and her presence reminded him too sharply of all the pain that he, or Nakago, had caused to her.

Too easily she reminded him that when she had been here in the book, she had been a child, and now she was little more. Clearly, whether he was a man who only lately recovered memories from a past life, or whether he was a monster, it didn't matter to her. All she knew was that he was Nakago, and she feared and loathed him. He couldn't exactly blame her, but he seriously doubted his ability to remain neutral in the face of her snottiness and hatred. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that with extended contact, he would, and thus dreaded this mission. But the damn little brat was right, too, and that irked him like sand in his shoes. He did owe something to this world that he had helped to disrupt, and so he would help her if it killed him.

Miaka stayed the night in Taiitsukun's palace. Nakago preferred to sleep outside. The Suzaku no Miko knew it was just him being stubborn, but it was his business if he froze his butt off outside. They left the next morning, walking in an agreeable silence. Miaka did not wish to speak with him, and he did not wish to speak to her. They agreed, at least, on that.

Miaka trudged behind the former Seiryu Seishi, panting, running to keep up. By noon, she was so exhausted she could barely move. A loud rumble of her stomach alerted him that she was about to drop over.

"I can't walk another step," Miaka wheezed, leaning against a nearby tree. "I'm so hungry, _you're _starting to look like a good meal."

He turned suddenly and was on her like a beat on prey, and the girl let out a small shriek when she was dropped to the ground beneath him. "What are you doing?" she screamed, his larger frame covering hers. She felt his body over hers, and remembered his touches, remembered that fear, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up for once in your life," he hissed, putting his hand over her mouth.

The girl laid silently, sobbing. She could feel his breath tickling the tiny hairs on her neck, but he wasn't doing anything to her yet. His eyes were closed; he was listening intently to the sounds around them. She realized that he had sensed something and allowed her soft sobs to turn into ragged breaths around his fingers.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed above them, and then more, several hitting the exact spot she had been standing. Her eyes were wide, and her gaze met his piercing blue eyes. How had he known? She hadn't heard anything, or seen anything, for that matter.

She tried to speak around his hand but he glared at her to be quiet, and she did so until she heard the retreating of footsteps. "What was that all about?" she asked shakily as he peeled himself off of her, sitting back over her legs. She was both awestruck that he had been able to sense such a thing, even without his Seishi abilities and feeling distinctly like she needed a bath.

"You're an easy target. And a slow target."

She glared at the comment.

"I told you yesterday that it wasn't likely we would just waltz into Konan, summon Suzaku, and be on our way. They are assassins, sent to kill us. If you want to remain alive, I suggest doing what I tell you."

"Can you get off of me now?" she glowered at him. His body was larger than hers, and uncomfortably heavy. He stood, not offering his hand to help her up.

"So rude," she muttered to irk him, not expecting him to be as chivalrous as her seishi but at least expecting an apology for leaping on her and frightening the crap out of her. After another hour or so of trailing behind him, she stopped. "I don't think I can keep going. I'm not a marathon speed walker like you."

He sighed and looked at the sky. It was barely halfway through the day, she knew, but she was dehydrated and exhausted and hungry.

"We don't have the time to stop. Stopping will only put us at further risk of attack, and I am currently unarmed."

"I really don't think I can go on. I feel nauseated," she wavered and sat down hard on a log, touching her clammy forehead.

"How long since you stopped sweating?"

The girl rubbed her skin, which was hot, but dry. "I hadn't noticed that I wasn't..."

He cursed under his breath and moved toward her quickly. She recoiled slightly when he approached, but he simply stared at her until she allowed him to touch her. When he lifted her into his arms, she glared.

"Put me down! Just let me rest for a few minutes and I'll be fine."

He muttered something else and began to walk. She sat stiffly, knowing struggling would only make him drop her, but she couldn't help squirming in discomfort at the feel of his body so close to hers.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'm going to leave you here to find your own way back to Konan. You were stupid enough to let yourself become dehydrated, and now I have to carry you because you'll probably lose consciousness if I don't. The least you could do is stop moving."

Miaka lowered her head and sat silently. This was a kindness, even if it felt like reliving a nightmare, so she forced herself to sit still.

Night soon fell, and they had reached a border town at least. Nakago somehow managed to get them a room at an inn, though he would not say where the money had come from. Unfortunately, there was only one room left. One room, with one bed.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you," she looked at him incredulously. "Do I really look that stupid?"

"Then sleep on the floor," he shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Why don't you sleep on the floor? I'm the lady here."

"I don't see any ladies," he smirked. She fumed. "Besides, I paid for the room. I'm perfectly willing to share the bed."

"You would be," she muttered clearly enough for him to hear. He lifted one eyebrow at her and she huffed and laid down on the floor, angry that he hadn't even offered a pillow. She knew she was being stubborn in not asking, or just getting over it and joining, but she was not comfortable being near him. This was the man that had tried to rape her, and had fed her best friend all sorts of lies, not to mention killed her Seishi; her friends. She didn't care how he had been reincarnated; he was still Nakago to her. He would always be evil to her. Misgivings aside, she decided to trust that he wouldn't do something to her in her sleep, really only because she could hardly keep her eyes open, and fell asleep on the hard, dirty floor in moments.

Bright rays of sunlight filtered through the open blinds, sending light spots dancing playfully on floor around her. Miaka opened her hazel eyes and stretched. She thought that she had been having a horrible dream, when her senses caused her to sit straight up. She recalled vaguely, through dehydration and exhaustion (despite the nine hours of sleep she'd gotten), that she had gone to bed on the floor, and now she was in bed.

Had she slept so soundly that she didn't notice being moved into the bed?

But perhaps she had sleep-walked, she told herself. That man didn't have a kind bone in his body. Surely he wouldn't have put her in the bed. She thought to her bandaged leg, and wondered.

Something caught her eye. On the night stand there was a pitcher of water and a glass, with a hastily written note that read: "Drink all of this, because I'm not carrying you again." She had the urge to laugh. It was funny. It was so incredibly Nakago, at least the Nakago that she imagined. Self-centered, concerned with his own comfort and cares, only selfless to save himself inconvenience later. She did wonder where he had gone, though.

The girl did as she was instructed, knowing he was right; she did need that much, and probably more, and then washed her face, leaning over the basin in her bra and underwear. She thought that if he walked in at that moment, she may have to commit murder, but he didn't. She emerged from the room, going to the diner downstairs and ordering a small meal.

Actually, the meal probably could have fed a normal person twenty times over, but for her appetite, and considering how starving she had been, it was small. Nakago would probably kill her when he saw the bill.

"Excuse me," the girl asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin in an (she realized) ironically ladylike manner. "Have you seen the tall blonde jerk, I mean the guy I was with?"

"He went out this morning, about five. Said to tell you to wait there, that he would be back later," the owner informed her. "He's a pretty sour guy, isn't he?"

"You can say that again," she muttered. Sour was not the descriptor she would have chosen. "Well, I'm going to go... get some air."

"What about the bill?"

"Put it with the room cost," she shrugged and walked away. She wasn't about to stay couped up in a dirty old inn while he was out doing Suzaku only knew what. It wouldn't be that hard to find him, considering there weren't many six foot three blondes wandering around Konan. She began to walk, taking in the sights.

The town was small and friendly; people smiled as she passed, one man that bumped into her and knocked her over apologized and offered to let her ride his cart to where ever she was going as an apology, which she declined, but it was a nice offer. It was about ten in the morning, and she had been wandering for about twenty minutes when she spotted him. He was standing in front of a market, buying a few items, one of which, she noticed with some amusement, was a canteen. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"I told you to stay at the inn."

"I didn't feel like it," she set her face, challenging him. "Besides, I have to keep an eye on you. I know you hold no love for Konan. We should try to get to the palace," she declared, ignoring the dirty look he shot her for disobeying his orders. She had still been the first and only person to openly defy him. Nobody else dared. "If we get there, we can ask Houki to give us some forces to help us look for the Shinzaho. Plus I want to see Hotohori's son."

He ignored her and began to walk again, and she followed, chattering annoyingly. She didn't have anything to talk about particularly, but she kept nattering just to bother him. She felt like this justice was well deserved. She rattled on and on until a hand clapped over her mouth and she was dragged into an alley, eyes wide.

She was pulled into the alley and screamed as her back hit the hard cobbled wall, but her air was cut off abruptly, leaving her defenseless to her assailer. She couldn't even get the attention of that so-called partner as she was dragged by her throat deeper into the alleyway. She was bashed against the wall again and struggled, kicking out viciously and throwing her elbows up in the air. A man cursed and slapped her face so hard she fell to the ground, and then he was kneeling over her. He slapped her again and she shrieked until he put his hand over her mouth and put the other down her blouse.

She cried out mentally, unable to do anything else, struggling against the hands invading her space, screaming from her throat as loud as possible. The man laughed and licked her face, and she shuddered. He stuck her hand up her skirt, but before he could violate her further something with the speed of a tiger slammed into the man and threw him into the wall opposite them. She heard the sickening crack as the man's head broke against the wall, and she knew that Nakago had found her. She peeled herself up, backing against the wall as hysterical sobs bubbled from her lips. She stood motionless against the brick, tears slipping from her eyes. Her shirt was torn open indecently.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" came the gruff voice from in front of her. She looked up, still unable to move. Tears slipped from her eyes as she stared up at him. Never in her life had she been more happy to see the face of her enemy and she jumped toward him in gratitude and relief, weeping openly.

"Thank you," she cried, burying her face in the soft cloth of his shirtsleeves. He grunted and pushed her away, and she looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide.

"Don't think I have any attachment to you, but if you don't summon Suzaku, I have no way to return to our world."

Her tears dried immediately and hot anger replaced them. She glowered at him. How could he kick her when she was most vulnerable? But then she remembered with whom she was dealing and scowled. "You're the most self-centered, insensitive jerk that ever walked the face of this world, or mine!"

Ignoring her angered rant, he walked on, and angry as she was, she did not leave his side for the rest of the day.

Nakago did not miss the fact that everything in Konan seemed brighter than in Kutou. He had spent most of his life in Kutou, and even as a military leader, which demanded a certain amount of respect, people had never been so kind and cheerful toward him there as the meanest of peasants was here.

He suspected it had something to do with the cheerful girl that followed one step behind him, but it was useful when people offered to help, instead of scurrying off in fear. They had made it to the city limits of the capital because of friendly passersby in a few short hours and now it was dinner time. People bustled about the market, gathering up the last piece of the meal they had forgotten to buy, or that had been spoiled before dinner.

"What is this festival?"

"What?" the girl looked around. "There is no festival."

"There will be once it gets dark," he motioned toward a flier on the wall.

"I wonder what the date is. It could be the Star Festival."

"We may have a problem getting a room at an inn."

"Look at all the people; there are relatives here too," she sighed. "Nobody is going to have room for us. I guess we could just make our way to the palace..."

"We wouldn't get there before dark. Do you think they're going to allow suspicious looking people inside after dark?" he asked curtly.

"Who's suspicious looking?" she grunted.

"We are; we're wearing clothes from another world, and we probably don't look too fresh after wandering around all day."

"We could just knock on some doors and see if anybody has room."

He agreed, and they set to it. She did the talking, of course, but nobody had any room, which was unsurprising to Nakago. Miaka's heart seemed to sink a little more with each politely (or not so politely) worded rejection.

"This is the last house in this area and it's dark out already. I don't really want to sleep outside after those guys with arrows attacked us yesterday... what are we going to do?" she wailed.

"I don't think you want to stay here."

"Why not?" she asked innocently. "It's big, they should have room."

Before he could stop her, she knocked on the door, a big smile plastered on her face. Nakago groaned inside his head and stood behind her, trying to look imposing. After her brush with bandits earlier, he would have thought her more wary of putting herself into the care of strangers, but she was as naïve as he remembered. "Hello! My name is Yuuki Miaka! I'm traveling with my friend here," her smile turned into somewhat of a grimace at having to call him a friend. "And we're looking for a place to stay. Do you have any room? We can pay you."

"What a lovely girl you are," the proprietor, who had the look of greed written all over his ugly face, touched her arm lightly. She pulled away slightly, stepping toward . "You and your brother can surely stay here. You want separate rooms?"

"No," Nakago suddenly stepped forward as usual to rescue the girl from her own naivete. He was perpetually amazed by her ability to walk into disastrous situations. It was a wonder she wasn't dead. "We are not siblings and we would like to share a room."

"Oh, I see. Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Eh?" the girl turned around, confused. He shot her a look that clearly indicated her silence, so she frowned at him and gave him a look that promised there would be consequences later if explanation was not forthcoming.

"Really, you don't act as a couple."

"It's been a long day," he said, stepping closer behind her. He felt her body coil tightly, shoulders drawing in as his wrapped his arms around her from behind. He did not enjoy making her uncomfortable, but it would be safer to play this game than to leave any question.

"Very well, then. We don't usually admit people for the night, but we can make an exception, for such a pretty girl and her lover." The man turned around and led them inside. "I will ask for a normal rate..."

"What are you doing?" she hissed as the tall blonde pushed her along.

"That's fine, I assume you will be wanting the fee now?"

"Of course."

Nakago released the girl, who took a step away from him, shivering all over, looking pale, and handed the man some money. He took her arm again, leading her up some stairs and into a room, and the proprietor closed the door, casting one last sneaky glance at Miaka.

"What the hell was that?" she bellowed, pushing him violently away from herself. "Married? And what was with your hands all over me?"

"Would you rather a room to yourself?"

"Yes! I would."

"Are you quite certain. I don't think you understand the implications entirely."

"Anything is better than sharing a room with you."

"Do you know what this place is?" he pushed her to her butt on the bed, and she crossed her arms. "This is a brothel. If I had let you have your own room, you would have had a few more partners other than your precious Tamahome by tomorrow morning."

A look of confusion crossed her features.

"In other words," he clarified, speaking slowly so that she might understand, for once. "He would have used your services as payment. Your stupidity astounds me."

"Wait... this is a... he would..." a look of disgust came over her delicate features. She looked about ready to hurl. "That's, that's, just disgusting!"

"So from tonight until we leave, you are my wife, and I your husband, and we will act like it, unless you, Suzaku no Miko, are willing to trade my company for the company of several other men tonight."

"No! No..." she shook her head, looking more pale. "My God... no."

"It's late, we should be going to bed."

"Just give me a pillow this time," she stood up and glared sourly, pulling off her jacket and vest, sitting down on the floor. He looked down at her with some amount of pity. He understood her aversion to him, he really did, but the alternative, he thought, would probably be less pleasing to her.

"You can't sleep there."

"What, are you actually going to sacrifice your comfort for someone else? I might have a heart attack," she retorted snappishly, standing up to face him.

He shook his head. The blonde former Shogun could feel the beginnings of a migraine. "More than likely, that man did not believe me when I told him that we were married. He will check, and if he finds you sleeping on the floor, he will be angry that he was deceived, and will want payment..."

"You don't mean... you want me... and you... to share the bed?"

"I didn't kill you in your sleep last night."

"I was also on the floor last night."

"For about ten minutes," he snorted. "You kept groaning in your sleep every time you would clumsily slam your knees or elbows into the hard floor. I put you in the bed, and you're still in one piece, are you not?"

"You," her face reddened, and she wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Pervert!" she reached up and slapped him. He scowled at her and caught her wrist to keep her from taking a second swing. "Did you take advantage of me in my sleep?"

The migraine had hit him full force. "Don't be stupid. I have no interest in you that way. Besides, if I were going to, why would I wait until you were asleep? Don't you think I could have overpowered you if I had really wanted to do such a thing?"

The girl stared at him with hatred and a glimmer of fear, and backed away from him.

"I don't pretend to understand what goes on in that insane head of yours," she spat.

"You don't have much choice. It's risk it with me, or risk it on your own, and I'll let you in on a little secret: even if I were going to try something, it would be much better with me than with the scum that would pay for it in a place like this."

He knew that she knew she didn't have much of a choice. If the slimeball came in while she was on the floor, he could drag her away without much of a fight, and then what kind of position would she be in? Anger in her eyes, she stood up and walked past him, climbing onto the bed and scooting to the farthest side, against the wall, taking all the blankets around herself and peering up at him with distrust. He turned the light off, and sat down, unbuttoning his shirt in the dark and hanging it on the bedpost. He unzipped his pants and did the same. She inhaled sharply as his weight joined hers on the bed, and he could feel her shivering beside him.

He took hold of the corner of the blankets, tugging them and throwing them over himself, which peeled them away from her. He left the sheet between them. She whimpered and shrunk away from him. He heard some part of her body slam into the wall and her quick, terrified breaths. Nakago closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Her anxiety was infectious. He turned away from her and then allowed his body to relax. He didn't feel the need to appease her fear, and frankly any attempt would have been useless, but he didn't want to make it worse either, so he tried to relax is body and even his breathing. It wasn't long before her little hiccuping sobs turned into ragged breaths and then into soft, deep breaths. He stared at the door, not sleeping for a long time.


	4. Chapter Four

[Chapter Four - Trust]

Sometime in the night, Miaka was jarred from deep sleep by pressure on her body, by a hand over her mouth. She stared up with wide eyes, not able to see anything but the vague outline of his body in the dark, and tried to scream.

The blonde man was on top of her, his piercing blue eyes staring coldly down at her. She stared up at him with wide eyes, struggling futilely. Her hands were pushed above her head.

She wailed, her worst nightmare above her, pinning her to the bed, and she was helpless to stop him from doing anything he wanted. Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Shh, he's watching," his face was close. So close. "Calm yourself, I won't hurt you."

He belied his words by laying soft kisses on her neck and releasing her hands only long enough to let them trail over her breasts and to her side where he held her. A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared up at him, frozen in terror. He stared into her eyes briefly, a look she could not interpret flitting across his face.

The man brought his mouth to her ear, his voice soft and deep, his breath tickling her skin. "I swear I'll get off of you as soon as he leaves, just let me make this convincing. You don't have to do anything except lay there quietly. I'm going to let go of your mouth now."

His warm hand peeled away from her face slowly, and she took a breath, still looking up at him with wide, scared eyes. His gaze met hers again; it was sincere, it seemed. She knew she couldn't trust him, because he was amazing at looking sincere when he was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth, but her eyes darted to the door where a sliver of light shone through. She could see the man's shadow. Nakago's mouth again touched the pale, soft skin of her neck; his lips featherlight against her, tasting with gentleness that a man like him shouldn't have possessed. He released her wrists and slowly began to unbutton her shirt, exposing her. Her face reddened, and she closed her eyes, trying not to think about what he was doing. She felt an overwhelming disgust, and wanted nothing more than to be away from him, but she couldn't move, not until the brothel owner was convinced.

Miaka felt his hands on her cheeks, stroking her skin, wiping the tears that trickled from her eyes. It felt like an eternity that he was over her, touching her, violating her. When she finally heard the door closed, she let out a long shuddering sob. Quiet, but thoroughly heartfelt.

He stopped touching her, but still stayed over her, listening intently to the sounds at the door. Miaka heard footsteps retreating down the hallway, and knew he was gone. Nakago rolled to her side, staring up at the ceiling. She stayed in place, her body frozen, shaking, tears slipping from her eyes. He glanced over to her; he was a little disheveled, but looked otherwise his cool and collected self.

Her body jumped when he touched her shoulder. She felt the sobs rising in her again and didn't know anything to do other than turn to her side and weep. She let her head rest against his shoulder as she cried quietly. She tried to steady her hands but they were shaking so badly she couldn't wipe her tears.

He turned toward her then and, almost reluctant to touch her again, put his arms around her shoulders, and she sobbed into his chest.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything to you," his voice rumbled through her, a deep baritone that was not so much a sound as a feeling.

"I know..." she cried, a chill in her heart, an evil feeling wafting around her. "I don't know why I'm crying... it's not like you did anything... I feel so stupid, I just can't stop..."

"You should feel stupid. It's normal for you."

"You jerk," she sat up, glaring down at him. "I'm not stupid!" Miaka angrily wiped her tears, enraged that she had ever let herself be seen in such an undignified state by him. "I'll have you know _I _passed the Jonan entrance exam!"

"Must've been poor grading."

She glowered with hate, and then realized that she had stopped crying. She also realized that he was smiling faintly, a glimmer of mischief in his deep, blue eyes. The girl huffed and laid back down. "Can't you just do what normal guys do to make a girl stop crying?"

"What's that, exactly?"

"Be nice to them... Not insult them!"

"It worked, didn't it?" his lip curved up in a small smirk.

She crossed her arms. She would not admit defeat. She glanced up at his face, and despite her fear, didn't hate him quite so much then. She didn't pull away from him when he shifted and his arm ended up against hers.

"If I wake up with you on top of me again," she warned, pulling the blankets to her chin and closing her eyes. "I'm going to bring my knee up, and it won't be in a harmless place."

His deep laugh rumbled beside her briefly, and she allowed herself a relieved smile. It wasn't long before she was asleep again.

Nakago woke up to a truly evil glare. It was the kind of glare that could melt candles or ignite paper. It was the scorn of a woman. For any other man, that glare would have caused a puddle in their pants. For Nakago, it just raised curiosity He wasn't sure why she was glaring at him; thus far he hadn't done anything. At least, not that he knew of. It took him a moment to figure out why she was glaring, but when he realized it, he gave her a shrug.

His arm had been over her small form, holding her against his body. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Just what were you doing in your sleep?" she glared, pushing away as soon as he released her. "You're a pervert even while sleeping, aren't you?"

"I wasn't the only one grabbing things in his sleep," he pointed out. She blushed.

"You remembered... that?" she turned timid, and then angrier still. Even though he'd been holding her, when he had fallen asleep, she had been cuddled comfortably against his chest. She sat up and leaned against the wall. He sat up as well.

"So, I guess we're going to try to find our way into the palace. I sure hope Houki remembers me. It's been three years in my world, so it's been a really, really long time in the book."

"She may not even be alive. It's probably been around fifty years. Life expectancy here isn't nearly as high as in Japan."

"I wonder if Boushin will remember me at all..." she said. "Sheesh, he could be older than me. Way older than me."

Nakago tensed suddenly, and looked at the door. He could feel that ugly lifeforce heading up the stairs again. It was slow since the man had somewhat of a limp, but it was coming. He turned to her, and told her, in all seriousness, to take off all her clothes.

"What?" she gasped. "You really ARE a pervert! Why the hell would I do that?"

"Just do it. I've been right before, haven't I?" he reached forward and unbuttoned the remainder of her shirt, pulling it off and reaching for her bra.

"Hey!" she pushed his hands away. "It's one thing to see me in my bra," she glared. "It's another to see me completely naked. You better close your eyes..."

He did so, knowing she was stubborn enough to fight him for hours, and she pulled off her clothes and grabbed the sheet off of him, wrapping it securely around herself. She averted her red face from his even redder silk boxers.

"All right..." she looked away, flushing brightly.

He took the blanket that had slipped to the floor and laid it over himself. Sure enough, there was a very quick knock and the door flew open. Miaka had the sense to look like she had just pulled the sheet around herself, and to appear angry.

"Don't you wait for people to answer the door?" she gave an angry glare.

The man withered. "A million pardons, ma'am."

"We will be leaving shortly."

"Yes, well, I have a proposal to make to you, good sir."

"Oh?"

"May I speak with you privately?"

"No."

"Sir?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say to my wife as well."

"You're a little too good at this," she muttered to him, peering over his shoulder as he turned toward the scumbag man. He gave her a short smirk before returning his gaze to the man.

"Well, I was wondering," he spared a glance at the girl. "If you would be willing to temporarily part with your wife."

Nakago stared steadily at the man. He definitely had balls. He was a lecherous creep and Nakago wouldn't wish him upon his worst enemy, but he definitely had cojones.

"How temporarily?"

"A few months, perhaps. She's a beautiful woman. She could earn us both a lot of money. Just leave her here, and I'll give you half of all her profits."

"Y-You bastard!" Miaka stared, eyes wide. The blonde held up a hand to silence her. She glared, trying to hold back tears. It was an awful, vile request, but Nakago had a plan.

"How much does a woman bring into your business in, say, six months?"

"I would say quite a bit."

"Why don't you give me my share now, then. As you say, she's a beautiful woman, she will have no problem bringing customers in."

"Wh-what? Nakago?" her voice quavered and he stood up.

"Really? You would agree if I paid in advance?"

"Absolutely," he grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on, tossing the blanket off and coming up to the man. "You give me the money now, and I'll leave her with you for six months."

"Nakago?" the girl's voice shook. "You wouldn't, not even you..."

The man led him through a series of hallways and down to the vault room. "Right this way, sir, let me just count out an amount for you, there we go."

He shook his head. "Not enough."

The man grumbled, and grabbed some more money. "Is this satisfactory?"

"Yes," he smiled coolly. "Just let me collect my things, and I'll be on my way."

Nakago went back to the room where Miaka was fighting and shouting angrily at a man who was trying to get the sheet off of her and take her to another room to be properly dressed.

"Nakago, if I get out of here, I'm going to kill you so painfully! You'll never get into the palace without me!" she looked angry, but in her eyes he saw she was really very scared. The blonde leisurely picked up his clothes and then hers, and then easily knocked out the man that was struggling to tame the Suzaku no Miko. He grabbed her hand and started walking for the stairs.

The proprietor angrily stood in front of them, but the six-foot-three blonde simply pushed him aside and continued out the door. When they had gotten a fair distance away, he stopped, and handed her clothes over.

The girl glared at him and snatched her clothes, turning around and pulling them on, not caring that he was looking at her naked backside. She stormed off down the streets, and he followed.

"You must be really angry, you didn't even stop for food."

"Don't talk to me," the girl and shot him a truly hateful glare. "You have no idea..."

"I was never going to leave you there, we just needed a bit of money to make our way through town. If we want to eat or have a place to sleep once we leave the palace, we're going to need money."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Don't pretend coming back for me wasn't just an afterthought."

"Does it seem like me not to plan ahead? If you were left there, it would make it rather hard to get into the Konan palace, yes? And, I shouldn't have to remind you, not to mention that I'm not capable of summoning Suzaku."

"Well maybe you could have let me in on your little plan before executing it!"

"I hadn't the slightest that he would ask such a thing. I was, as they saying, free-styling."

"Don't you ever consider people's feelings before you do things like that?" she glared, tears now falling from her eyes. "How do you think I felt sitting there as you discussed selling me to that disgusting place? Or how about when you left and that guy came in trying to do Suzaku only knows what to me?"

"You're getting upset over nothing," he walked past her.

"You would be upset if some guy came for you, trying to take your virginity like it was nothing, or if the person you're forced to work with was trying to sell you off to be used!"

Nakago turned around. "You are a virgin?"

She looked at him, trying to read him. He looked a little surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she responded, still standing tensely, but her anger having subsided slightly.

"I assumed that if I had been reborn, so had your Seishi, including Tamahome."

"Taka... yes, he was. But... we haven't, I mean... I've been so busy and I'm not ready, she mumbled with embarrassment, not sure why she was saying any of this. I'm waiting until I'm married."

He looked at her, and she wondered what he was thinking behind those cold blue eyes. His face was absolutely unreadable, and she flushed and looked away.

"Why would you think I would just jump into bed?"

"It seemed to make sense that two people who were obviously in love would show their love, but if you are waiting, I have nothing against that."

"You wouldn't know love if it kicked you in the face," she muttered, more to herself.

"Well, rest assured, I have no interest in taking your virginity, and I suppose it is for the better that you still are. Suzaku may not have entered your body otherwise. I suppose... that it is my duty to protect your chastity, for the sake of this mission."

She knew that this was his strange way of telling her he would protect her from creeps and perverts, not because of the mission, but because it was something he respected.

"We should get going," she said softly, coming up to him, her face blank, hiding a smile. She didn't want to give him the upper hand just yet. "If we don't leave now, we won't make it by dark. It's a big city."

They walked on and Miaka watched Nakago's back, puzzled by his response. She had expected mocking from him, or pity, but he had said nothing. Had even implied that he respected her choice. He was not the man she expected him to be. Part of her knew it could all be an act, but part of her thought of the man who had bandaged her and put her in bed and let her cry against him in the night, and let herself think that maybe, maybe he wasn't the same man that had been in Kutou and done those terrible things. Maybe he had changed. And as it was getting dark, they finally approached the large, ornate palace of Konan.

It took a bit of cajoling, but Miaka managed to make the guard let her and Nakago through. Thankfully, nobody recognized him, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. The girl allowed her eyes to drift over the familiar wooden wrap-around and fine shoji doors. It was exactly the same as it had been when she had visited. It made her sad, to think about her seishi Hotohori, who had been killed by this man. She shook the thoughts. They were private laments, to be dealt with privately, not in front of people, and certainly not in front of Houki, who was about to emerge.

When the woman finally did appear, Miaka couldn't hide her smile. She had only grown more beautiful with age, wisdom shimmering in her emerald eyes, her hair even longer, her face carrying the wrinkles of age and memory.

"Houki-san," she breathed, bowing low.

"I should be the one to bow to you, Suzaku no Miko," the empress smiled and came to her, hugging her fiercely. "Miaka."

"It's so good to see you. How have you been? How is Boushin?"

"See for yourself," the woman stepped aside and the man who was next in line for the throne stepped into view, an almost shy smile on his face. It was a little embarrassing that she had been around when he had been born, and now, in this world, he was older than her.

"My gosh!" the russet haired girl cried, bowled over by the resemblance. Her heart clenched in pain, but she masked it with a bright smile. "You look just like your father!"

"Indeed," Nakago observed dryly.

"You shut up, don't ruin this for me," she said quickly to the tall blonde at her side, and then ran over. "This is incredible. The last time I saw you... Well, I haven't seen you. You weren't even born! You're so handsome. You really look just like Hotohori."

"So my mother tells me," his voice was deep and soothing, almost identical to his father's, but with a hint of mischief, and perhaps a hint of sadness, too. "I can see why my father fell for you."

Miaka blushed. "That was just a crush," she waved it off.

"Well, in any case, he had good taste."

"You're embarrassing me," she gave him a good natured smile. "So..." she stood at the young man's side, looking back at the room. "Who should I talk to about an excavation?"

Miaka, with a lot of help from Nakago, explained the situation.

The empress and her son listened closely, thoughtfully. Nakago wasn't sure whether or not they believed the tale. He left out the part about the yin and yang, not thinking it wise to reveal his identity, or even association, to the woman who's husband had been killed by him.

"So we need to find Suzaku's Shinzaho, and we may need some help finding some others."

"Well," the woman said tentatively. "I can offer you a small party, but I'm afraid most of our troops are at the borders. We've been having some problems with Kutou as of late, and are guarding carefully to prevent a repeat of our last war."

Nakago wasn't sure if he imagined her gaze shift to him and give him a brief, but measuring glance. It was too fast to be sure, but he felt distinctly caught. After much discussion, they decided on the best plan of action. More accurately speaking, Nakago told them what the best plan would be, and nobody dared to disagree with his forceful personality. Once things had been settled on Boushin offered to show them to their room.

"Will you be needing one room, or two?"

"Two!" both said fiercely. The young emperor laughed nervously and showed them down the halls of the dead. Nakago felt a chill run up his spine and suppressed a shudder, almost feeling as if the spirits of those he had murdered lurked here, waiting for him. Miaka sighed wistfully, great hazel eyes sad. She glanced up at him briefly, and he saw a flash of something that could only be described as loathing for him. He held her gaze until she removed it, but he was unnerved. He remembered killing them all, but he hadn't ever decided. Another Ayuru in another place had done that.

"You never did tell me your name," the near carbon copy of Hotohori stated, looking over at Nakago. They were nearly the same height, Boushin just a touch shorter, although he was wearing the traditional Chinese shoes, which were slightly raised.

Miaka paled slightly and Nakago resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. As if he would simply announce his identity. Hello, young man (well, Boushin was probably older than him), I killed your father; would you care to take a whack at me?

"Ayuru," he said smoothly. "Gi Ayuru."

"That surname is very familiar," he mused. "I think I've seen it in my history books somewhere. And you're from the Suzaku no Miko's world?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Here is your room, Gi Ayuru." The man gave him a flourish and bowed. "Thank you for helping our world. Have a good night."

"Don't bow to me," the blonde man said with a frown, and closed the paper door before the man could inquire further. Something heavy pressed against his heart. He was Ayuru, but he had killed that man's father as Nakago. He was Nakago. Hadn't he always secretly thought of himself that way, ever since the memories came back? Ayuru was what the world outside saw. Nakago was his identity in truth. He rubbed his eyes and went to lay down.

"He's a bit tense," Boushin observed, falling into step beside Miaka. "That name is so familiar."

Miaka bit her lip nervously. She shouldn't hide things, but they would be kicked out immediately if they knew. Well, he would be, and while she knew he would fare just fine on his own, despite his pretty-boy appearance and designer clothes, she needed him for this mission.

"To be honest, he is a reincarnation of somebody in the book, but do all of us a favor and don't look into it. You don't want to know."

"Miko?"

"Miaka," she corrected. "Just trust me. I know you're technically my senior here, but I've been around the block, and trust me, you don't want to know. Not you, of all people, and not your mother either. Spare her."

"Now I'm really curious. Don't tell me he's the guy who killed my father or something."

Miaka looked up at him silently. She hadn't said it, but she may as well have. Her silence spoke volumes. She hadn't intended to out him like that, especially not after his odd flash of anger at having the emperor bow to him.

Boushin's mouth opened and closed, but he couldn't force sound out. "I was only joking."

Miaka sighed, raising her hands in defeat.

"No. You can't be serious. He... He isn't, is he?"

"I'm sorry, I had no choice. He's the only person who can do this with me. Taiitsukun said that we were the only two people that could do this. It's fate, and I don't like it anymore than you do, but this is how it has to be."

"His name. Is that his name in your world?"

"He never actually told me his name, I just always called him Nakago." Come to think of it Miaka wondered about that. He certainly hadn't referred to himself as Nakago. If he had been reborn in the world, how much of Nakago did he remember? She suddenly felt guilty for her intense dislike of him, and that pissed her off.

"The Seiryu Seishi Nakago..." he spoke softly.

"He's an incredible bastard, I know, but..."

"It's all right. My father died valiantly, fighting to protect his people and restore peace to our land. He did not die for nothing. He died for you, yes? He loved you."

"He died so that the war could end and so you and Houki could have a better life. That was what he wanted. I know he loved me as the Suzaku no Miko, and maybe at one point, as more, but he left me behind for Houki, and they were really wonderful together, even if it was only a short time. I'm so sorry I had to bring him here, I know how hard it is that you've never met your father, but..."

"Miaka," he smiled gently, his face so much like Hotohori's that the girl almost cried. "It's all right. He has been reborn as well. Maybe he isn't as he was before. He seems aggressive and powerful, but subdued here somehow. Thoughtful."

"You think?"

"I'm told my father was good at reading people as well. Perhaps Seishi power is transmitted through children?"

"Or perhaps you're just as intuitive and sensitive as he was."

Boushin smiled and kissed her hand. She blushed. "Your room is right here," he told her, opening the door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

She smiled and nodded, closing the door softly and lying down on the bed, turning to her side. The smell of the incense permeating the halls, the spicy scent of food, and the soap on the linens dragged those memories back and she missed them all. Miaka turned over and cried softly, for all that was lost.


	5. Chapter Five

[Chapter Five - Enemy]

The heir to the throne stepped out onto the balcony nearby Miaka's room. It was peaceful on the palace edge facing the gardens. He heard one of the nearby doors slide open and was surprised to see the tall blonde step out, seemingly unaware of the other presence. He leaned against the tall railing, looking up at the sky.

Boushin had to admit that he was quite striking with the moon hitting his pale skin, making him glow in such a ghostly way. Everything about him was delicate; his features, his coloring, everything aside from his build. It was like the features of a child, on a man, but hardened by years of pain and betrayal. The young man couldn't help feeling a bit of sadness for him. A man that was capable of killing so many people, but a man who carried such deep scars, such sadness, veiled by sharp remarks and sarcasm.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the other man, the young heir came to the blonde man's side, looking up at the stars as well.

"Your constellation is out tonight," he said softly, looking up at the sky. "What a rare time of year, that we can see the constellations of the west so far south."

"So you know."

"I know," his voice was soft.

"Don't you plan on killing me, then? Revenge, and all. Isn't it customary to declare a lifelong vendetta on one who dares spill the blood of the royal line?"

Boushin considered. It was traditional, but it was a stupid tradition. Duels had been fought of accidents and false accusations and more often than not an innocent man died either way. He found the practice abhorrent. "I'm not very good with a sword, or anything else remotely combative. You would win. Besides, I feel no hatred towards you."

"Oh?" his eyebrows lifted just slightly. Boushin would have missed the motion if he hadn't been studying the man's stony face.

"We're about the same age, yes? You're twenty-five, maybe a bit older."

"Twenty-eight," he confirmed.

"You're younger than me," he smiled faintly. "But then again, you have a completely separate life from the one you're living now. Two lifetimes of memories. Still, for someone so young, you're awfully jaded."

"Don't I have the right to be?" his voice was soft, his eyes still gazing intently at the silvery disc above. His words weren't harsh, only questioning.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I don't know. The great Nakago doesn't know," he chuckled; a low, throaty sound that sent chills up Boushin's spine. "I've learned this time around to admit that much, at least. It's better to admit you don't know than to be wrong and look like an ass."

"Indeed." Boushin waited expectantly. It was a long while before the man spoke again, and he seemed to struggle with some decision. Finally, he released a short breath and spoke.

"I've lived through hell, you know. Everything horrible you could ever imagine, it happened to me in one life or another. In one life, one parent abandoned, another killed, in the other, one died, the other ignored; drunk father in one, overzealous emperor in another. All of it, everything that made me how I am, was horrible, and it still doesn't excuse the things I've, or Nakago, has done. There isn't enough apology to begin to cover the atrocities I've committed. But I think I've earned the right to be a bit jaded, don't you?"

Nakago met the other man's gaze, steadily, with question. It was interesting how Nakago was somewhat separate for him. A separate life outside of this man's control, but one whose sins he bore nonetheless. What a terrible fate, to be trapped by transgressions you had no power to stop. Boushin understood the weight of the man's words. He knew the wrong he had committed, and he was deeply sorry. He had, though veiled, admitted that he was sorry for killing his father, he knew. He knew that was the point.

"Did you ever meet my father? Outside of battle, I mean."

"I heard a great deal about him."

"Everybody always compares me to him. I'm sure he was a great man, but people act as if they want me to be him. I wish I had known him. If people want me so much to be like him, it would be easier if I knew for myself what he was like."

"Saihitei was a worthy opponent."

It spoke volumes. For such a man to admit that, Boushin was certain it took great strength. He pressed his lips together, surging toward another, harder question.

"Why did you kill him?"

His startlingly blue eyes returned to the stars. "I don't know."

"You don't know? At least tell me he didn't die for nothing. At least tell me there was a reason that you—or Nakago—killed him."

"The war was contrived," a faint smile touched his lips. "I only wanted revenge. I was impressed with his gall. He came out and fought with his troops, as a soldier, not an emperor. Perhaps I was angry that Kutou's emperor had not been as valiant."

"What did that emperor do to you?" the voice from behind was light and curious, innocent, but knowing. He saw the tiny flinch upon the man's face as he realized that it was Miaka who had been eavesdropping.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nakago asked, not looking at her, clearly caught off-guard.

"A while," she replied. "You didn't answer me."

"Do you really want to know, Suzaku no Miko?" he asked, turning around, resting his hip against the railing. "Are you prepared to know?"

She crossed her arms and raised her chin, challenging him. Boushin admired her steel. The girl had faced armies, had faced this man in battle, and stood here again challenging him.

"If you must know, Suzaku no Miko," he said flatly. "Then I will tell you. The emperor of Kutou enjoyed the company of children in his bed. From the time that I entered the palace until I was sixteen, he used me to warm his bed."

Boushin didn't even see Miaka's reaction. He was horrified on behalf of this man's suffering. It didn't excuse; it could never excuse, but it explained. It explained why he had been so angry; so violent.

"The emperor raped you," Boushin murmured The thought disgusted him. He wouldn't have admitted it to his mother, but while he did find himself occasionally attracted to men, he would never, ever considering using a mere child for such purposes. He didn't even really like the idea of a harem.

"As Tomo so colorfully once put it, I was forced to rub my ass with him, in case you were wondering about my meaning."

Miaka hiccuped softly, and Boushin's gaze moved to her pale face. Tear slid down the curve of her cheeks, and she looked heartbroken. Boushin was angry for his sake, but knew the man didn't want her pity or his righteous indignation.

"I do not need your pity, Suzaku no Miko," he said harshly, turning to go back inside.

"I don't pity you," she shook her head vehemently, pawing at her tears. "I'm not crying for you. I'm crying for that little boy who couldn't do anything to stop it. You're not him."

Nakago returned to his room suddenly. His expression was utterly unreadable. The door latched softly as he disappeared, and Boushin felt bad for drawing that out of him. He hoped that, at least, having brought his past into the open, he could address it, or forgive himself. He seemed a desperately lonely man.

"I had no idea. I can't hate him for what he did. He looks so sad."

"He reminds me of Hotohori..." Miaka said softly, pulling herself onto the railing, letting her feet dangle freely. "He always looked lonely like that. He put on a smile, hid it in a different way, but in your father's brown eyes were the same things that I see. Pain, maybe caused by different things, loneliness, longing. But he and Hotohori are so different. Nakago is an ice cube. Hotohori wanted somebody to be close to him, and to love him for who he was, and maybe Nakago does too, but instead of letting people get closer Nakago just clams up. But it's not my problem. It's his own stupidity. Bad things happen every day to all kinds of people. They don't all turn into psychos. Still..."

Boushin smiled slightly. "I think there's a bit of him in all of us, don't you?"

"Not in me," she said unconvincingly. "I'll never be like him. Hiding like that. What a coward."

The frowned thoughtfully. He didn't believe she thought that, especially as she stared so pensively into the darkness. "I should take my leave. It's rather late."

"I should sleep too," she agreed. "I think I'll stay out here for a while longer."

Boushin nodded and wished her sound sleep before departing to his chambers.

Morning came, washing away unpleasant memories, and Nakago was back to his usual block of ice self. He attended breakfast as if nothing had happened. Miaka decided that if he wanted to pretend nothing had happened, two could play at that game.

She couldn't help noticing how tired he looked. Not really tired, because she was sure he had an endless supply of energy to sustain his insanity, but tired emotionally, as if he had been battling with himself all night. She came up behind him after the meal.

"What?" he looked back over his shoulder.

He stiffened visibly when Miaka wrapped her arms around him from behind, her little body pressed against his larger form, tightly holding him for just a second. He turned around and gave her a stare that was one part puzzlement, two parts disdain.

"You looked like you needed one," she said simply, giving him her winning smile.

"Don't expect me to melt and bare my soul, Suzaku no Miko."

"I don't. Like I said, I just thought you needed it. I think nobody ever really hugged you when you were younger. Maybe you had plenty of company physically, but not just a friendly hug."

"Do you think you're my friend?" he scoffed.

"Not in a million years," she smiled cheerfully, and he lifted his eyebrows at this pronouncement. "But you're the most resourceful of the two of us, and I can't have you off in neverneverland while we're on an important mission. If you're there, then I can't be!"

He frowned at her. "Don't need you to be cheerful and pleasant just because you think I need it. I've lived long enough alone, and I don't need you going out of your way for my benefit."

"You can't ever just let somebody be nice to you, can you? You have to question everything. Well, you bastard, I'm going to be nice to you if it _kills _me, because like it or not, we're comrades. We have to work together and we might as well get along. At least pretend to be civil to me, because I'm trying to be pleasant here, and you're not making it any easier."

Nakago scowled more deeply, and she could see the places on his surprisingly handsome face where his wrinkles would be in the next few decades. "Fine, civil, but don't expect anything more."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she rolled her eyes. As he turned away, she smirked. "This just shows that I have much more self-control than you."

Miaka shook her head. Did he have to be the most obnoxious man that ever lived? Why did the man she had to be yang to insist on being such an aggravation? He pushed all her buttons and rubbed her in all the wrong ways. She wished he would just lighten up. She was trying to be nice, she was trying to let him know that she wasn't totally clueless, that she maybe got him a little bit, and he had to be a jerk to her. That would teach her to perform random acts of kindness to a man like him.

She just wanted to get the Shinzaho and summon the gods and get back to her world where she would never have to see that insufferable jerk ever again. She would just die if she had to be any closer to him than this distance they kept during the day. Miaka had never hated a person, truly, in her life, but she was very close to it with him. He seemed to be... no, she knew he was _trying _to do everything within his power to driver her absolutely bonkers.

The former shogun shrugged off the urge to protest the brat and prove otherwise. He knew she was baiting him, and he was not stupid enough to fall for it. He did allow himself a tiny smirk of satisfaction as he thought to himself that the Miko did not know the first thing about self-control, judging by her eating habits, but he kept it to himself. There would be plenty of time for her moral failings to become apparent to all.

Nakago briefly indulged his more vigorous side as he considered how pleasant the Miko's soft body, pressed against him, had felt. She was an annoying cad but he had to admit he found the little brat attractive. Her pale skin and large, emotive eyes that shined with tears, or anger, or love, and her gentle curves. He needed to stop his mind from removing her clothes and making her horizontal before his own lack of self-control became apparent in his trousers. Besides, she was an eighteen year old, and she was wretchedly annoying. He would not allow his body to trick him into thinking he was even slightly attracted to her as a person, even if she was beautiful and likely quite as passionate in bed as she was in all other arenas.

He wished he could kick his unfortunate male hormones for pushing such thoughts into his mind. Why had he even thought of that annoying girl in such a way? It had been nice, he reflected, for her to look at him without that telltale tremble of fear. They were not friends, and they would certainly never be more, but they could be allies. He sensed that her indomitable spirit would allow for nothing less than to operate as a functional, effective team. He was fine with that.

Something made his senses tingle, so he sidled up to the priestess of Suzaku, watching her face carefully. She glared at him, clearly not sensing anything unusual. Nakago damned his inability to sense things as clearly as before. True, he still had somewhat of an instinct, and could vaguely pick up on evil chi, in the same way a woman could feel her child's danger, but he could not pinpoint it.

A realization struck him suddenly. "Find the empress's son," he ordered and quickly retreated to find Houki. Something was coming, and he had a feeling that the guards would not be enough. Passing one of the soldiers in the hall that seemed to be sleeping on his feet, the blonde grabbed his sword from the sheath and continued on at a quick trot.

Miaka blinked as Nakago suddenly disappeared down the hall. What the heck had that been about? She wondered, but remembered what he had said. Find Boushin? She wasn't about to question his ability to sense danger since he had always been one step ahead of them. This was a man who clearly knew how to follow his instincts.

Her russet hair tickled her shoulders as she anxiously peeked in a few rooms. Where had Hotohori's personal chambers been? She couldn't remember exactly where, although she knew where his office had been, most likely, Houki was there, and not him.

"Boushin?" she called, slowing a little. A heavy, thick air had overcome the palace. It wasn't a true texture, but a feeling. She knew she needed to find Boushin, or something terrible would happen. "Thank goodness!" she cried, relieved when she saw the tall, slim figure sitting gracefully on the top of one of the many desks of one of the many libraries. "There's something evil here. Do you feel anything?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," she turned around, her eyes darting to all corners of the room. Something was very wrong here. Figures began to stir in the margins of the room, warping and shifting on the walls. They were taking shape into the forms of men or beasts, or something between.

"Friends of yours?" the emperor took her hand.

"Um... not exactly," the girl took a step back into him, bringing her hand to her heart. She forced herself not to faint at the sight before her eyes. The beasts, for what else could she call them, were feet taller than herself and Boushin. Their eyes glowed red with evil, and they carried deadly looking weapons that seemed to blend into the continuous blackness of their bodies. Her fingers felt a raised area against her chest, and then she remembered the dagger. Without thinking, she pulled it out and pushed the heir to the throne behind herself, holding the shimmering weapon in front of herself. The demons seemed to grin with bloodlust, and they were on her.

The former Shogun burst into the empress's office chambers, the flimsy door cracking with the force. Green eyes moved swiftly from the face of the intruder to the sword he held clutched in his right hand.

"Are you going to assassinate me?" her voice held joking, but he knew she had asked in all seriousness. She stood, setting down the quill pen that had been in her hand, staring into his eyes unnervingly.

"Get on the floor," he commanded her, his eyes hard.

"I beg your pardon."

"This is no time to clutch your pearls!" he exclaimed and roughly grabbed the aging woman's arm, intending to toss her under the desk but before he could act a thick darkness descended upon them. The blanket of black took a form and three forms emerged. Men, only larger, at least three feet more than Nakago's six foot frame, with deadly silhouettes of weapons. These were not assassins from a neighboring a country. These were demons: Servants of Tenkou.

"Ayuru, would you mind telling me what these beasts are?" the woman asked, her eyes wide. "And if you can get rid of them..."

"Demons," he growled. "And I don't know. Now are you going to listen to me?"

The woman nodded and silently backed against the nearest wall, leaving the area open for the man to work. Nakago was grateful for her cool head and hoped his could stay just as cool as he engaged in a battle against demons without an ounce of magic at his disposal.


	6. Chapter Six

[Chapter Six - Dagger]

"Miaka!" Boushin cried, jumping back as three dark forms engulfed her. She could feel their evil tendrils reaching for her, and she thrust, and thrust again. There was a shriek, and then another shriek.

"MIAKA!" she heard Boushin cry again, praying that he would stay back. She could protect herself, but not both of them. She needed to end this fast to protect him and get to Houki. It occurred to her that Nakago had no magic at all. Were they even still alive? Suddenly a brilliant crimson light penetrated the darkness and and angry cry pierced the silence. Miaka leapt into the air, and the demon shrieked, a shrill, deafening sound, as the tiny dagger penetrated not only it's physical form, but it's astral body. The other demons turned wide, blood red eyes on her body which glowed with ruby power. The girl slashed the nearest, and in terror, the other retreated into the shadows. Miaka, eyes aflame, flared her life force and another shriek penetrated the air.

"Miaka, that was..."

"Nakago!" she cried, turning wide eyes to the emperor. "He doesn't have any power! He's just a human! Take me to your mother, quickly!"

The two ran through the corridors. A twisting, warping vortex already filled the area around the room.

The blonde braced himself against another attack of unearthly powerful and raw chi. The lifeforce pounded his body, forcing him to one knee. He held the sword erect, blocking and dispersing what he could. He certainly hoped that the Suzaku no Miko was faring better than he. Houki had fainted after the first weapon bit into his flesh, and he was kneeling in front of her, protecting her body with his own.

"Nakago!" he heard vaguely; the voice was desperate. "Where are you?"

"Did you finally decide to help out?" he replied, knowing she was following his voice. "Or did you just need help finding the dining room?"

"Shut up, you jerk," she replied tartly. A faint glimmer of silver caught his eye, followed by a flash of magnificent red. The shriek of a demon alerted his senses that she had found a way to defeat the beasts. The chi bearing against him became slightly more manageable, but he was still having difficulty breathing and keeping upright.

As another demon fell, and the dark, dense air began to clear, he could make out the slim form of the Miko, standing upright, her hands glowing with a blindingly bright light. She lifted her arms and brought them down, and with a final, desperate blast, the remaining demon dispersed into nothing. Miaka held up two fingers in a 'v' and flashed a smile briefly before the crimson glow disappeared and she slipped into a faint.

"Miaka," the young emperor to be caught her as she slipped to the ground. Her body was cold and still. She appeared to be dead. "Miaka, wake up."

"What the hell...?" the blonde muttered, jamming the sword into the ground and looking down at the small girl that laid limply in the heir's arms. His body felt like five tons of putty, but he dragged himself toward the brat nonetheless.

"She's so cold... Is she..." Boushin swallowed hard, looking down at her still form. She wasn't moving. Nakago knelt down, ignoring the pain in his side, and picked up her wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was faint. Very faint, but there.

"She's alive. She expended all of her reserves; her life force was completely drained. That last burst wasn't even her energy..."

"What was it?" the man asked in wonder. Nakago's wonder was equal. He had no idea that this little twit had so much power inside of her. Even back when he'd been hunting her, he had severely underestimated her. Clearly, that was why he had died and she had not.

He shook his head. He wasn't certain, but that glow, it had been so bright. It was almost as if she was feeding her power directly from Suzaku. He hypothesized that the power of god touching her weak, human chi was overwhelming, and it took all of her energy just to protect her body from being completely destroyed.

"Mother!" the man exclaimed. "Is she all right?"

"She fainted," he said roughly, admittedly a little shaken by his brush with death. He had been in the kempo club in high school but hadn't wielded a real sword in this lifetime. He was surprised how easily his skills came to him. He felt that dark part of him overtake him, felt Nakago take over Ayuru, and he was not sure he approved, even if it had saved his life.

"Could you...?" Boushin nudged the Miko's form over slightly.

Silently, the blonde lifted her form, just as heavy as he expected. "Take care of your mother, and when she awakes, get me immediately. We have things to discuss..." And with that, the former Shogun, now just an ordinary, exhausted human, carried the limp form of the Suzaku no Miko to her room.

Miaka opened her eyes and gazed around the room. She tried to sit up suddenly and regretted it, wilting back onto the pillows. Where was she? What had happened with those monsters?

"Am I dead?" she murmured

"Do you think I would be here if you were dead?"

"Not unless I was in hell," she muttered. She vaguely noted that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but was instead wrapped almost completely around his abdomen in bandages that were slowly turning red in one place. "What happened?"

"You apparently called on the power of Suzaku with this dagger," he tossed it into her lap, crossing his arms and looking down at her. "And killed all six of those demons."

"Demons?" she asked.

"They were servants of Tenkou, although somehow different," the musing was more to himself, and she wished he would voice a little more of what he was thinking so that she would have some clue what was going on. Clue train, first stop, Miaka! That would be wonderful.

"You can fill me in on that later. Are Houki and Boushin okay?"

"They'll live. Although they may be afraid of the dark for a while."

"So might I..." she said with a heavy sigh and slumped heavily, allowing her body to relax against the mountain of pillows that had been propped up behind her. "I feel like I've died and been reborn right under the wheels of a truck."

"It's not surprising. I am relatively certain that you managed to call Suzaku's lifeforce into your body and control it with that little dagger. It's amazing that you survived at all."

"How did I...?"

"It's a holy weapon. One of the highest holy weapons, even. This one, if memory serves, was created by Genbu. Just as the Shinzaho were left behind, so were weapons created to protect the mikos."

"Where are the others? Did Hotohori have one? That sword..."

"Yes, he held one, and at one point I possessed the weapon of Seiryu. That would be a useful artifact to possess at the moment," he mused wryly.

Something struck Miaka suddenly. He held out against three of those crazy demons with one regular old sword for a block of time that had to be at least ten minutes. How did he manage that, being just a human? She looked up briefly, and then down, her eyes passing over the bandage.

"You're hurt," she said, looking at the slowly seeping wound. She felt she should be unnerved by his presence, especially since she, once again, seemed to be dressed in only her underthings, but his state of disarray put her at ease in some ways.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't think you would be able to hold out like that without getting hurt," she pulled herself up on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, tugging on his bare arm roughly, catching off guard so that he turned slightly. "This isn't wrapped very well."

"Medicine in this time is hardly scientific. It was a hasty dressing by a fussing palace doctor. I will properly dress it myself later."

"You can't do it right yourself," she pulled herself up and stood shakily, pulling the little basin of water at the edge of the bed closer and grabbed a clean wash rag. "It won't be tight enough and will just rip the scab when it comes up. I wish I had my backpack, I had a first aid kit in there with ointment for keeping it clean..."

"I told you..."

She cut him off. "Just sit down," she commanded. "You should do what I say, I saved your life."

"I didn't ask for your help, did I?"

She gave him a pointed look and leveled her finger in his face. "You are the most obstinate jackass that ever lived. Can't you just let somebody help you for once?"

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that it was rude to point?"

"Don't make me make you."

He couldn't help it. A loud laugh escaped him. She was startled, at first, by the sound. It sounded strange coming from him. The laugh died into a low chuckle. "How are you going to do that, little priestess?"

Dark brows lowered and hazel eyes narrowed in a look that said 'you asked for it'. The girl suddenly jabbed his wounded side, causing him to hiss in pain and bend slightly. While he was slightly doubled over, she jumped up and with all her weight on his shoulders, forced him onto the bed. One piercing blue eye gazed up from behind the curtain of blonde locks, a small smirk appearing on his face. He was coming to understand that what the miko wanted, the miko got and that would be to his benefit.

"I warned you," she waggled her finger, absurdly pleased with herself for taking down the mountain of a man, even if it was by using a dirty trick. "You're just a human now, and I'm a very resourceful little priestess. Don't think I don't have my ways." The girl pushed his hands aside and began to unwrap the bandage from his slim waist, letting the reddened material fall slowly, revealing the wound on his right side.

Miaka turned her murmur of 'uh-oh' into 'hmm.' She had been told it was not good to worry patients overmuch. Although it was Nakago; what she assessed would likely not be any different from his own assessment. "This is pretty bad..." she said frankly. "It's big and deep. But whatever it was, it didn't hit any organs, apparently. You're still looking a little too lively for that." She grasped the cloth from the edge of the basin and dipped it in the water, ringing it loosely and bringing it to the wound. Miaka rinsed the large gash, wetting the dried and crusted blood around it, causing it to drip down onto the bed. The girl cleaned it thoroughly.

"Man, this is exposed muscle," she winced. "I wonder if there's any equivalent to bactine here."

"Doubtful."

"It's amazing humanity lasted this long with such shoddy medicine," she shook her head. "Well, I'm going to get some more bandages. Don't move. You know what'll happen if you move," she gave him a positively evil grin and ran off.

As she ran, she pondered to herself why she was treating his wound. He was such a jerk. She hadn't been saving him, she had been helping Houki, or so she told herself. "It's because I need him alive for this," she decided. "That's it..."

Somehow she didn't believe it.

Nakago couldn't sleep that night. Memories of the previous day played over and over through his mind. Those demons. Those demons weren't weak, but they weren't the most powerful he had ever seen. The Miko had made relatively short work of them, but he had been seriously injured. It bothered him how weak he was. Did he really have to depend on that girl for protection from such otherworldly attackers?

His index finger made it's way to the spot on his forehead that the Kokoro symbol had occupied when he had truly been Nakago. That had given him strength, but now he had nothing but human weakness.

Another thing unnerved him. The Suzaku no Miko had behaved strangely. She had acted almost concerned for him, and had then cleaned and bandaged his wound with the utmost gentleness. He admitted that she had done a better job that he was equipped to, but why had she done it at all? He would have lived, true, the scar would probably be less noticeable now, and the pain less, and, of course, less chance of infection, but he would have lived either way. She needed him alive, but not comfortable.

Deciding to force his mind to quiet, he closed his eyes and willed his sleep to come.

"Miaka-san, wake up," the voice was gentle and familiar.

"Mmm... Hotohori," she murmured "I don't want to get up yet..."

Miaka opened her eyes and saw a vision—no, not a vision, but Boushin looking down at her with sad eyes. "Miaka-san, you need to get up. Nakago wanted to meet with mother and all of us this morning."

"Hoto-" the girl opened her eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry, Boushin, did I call you Hotohori?"

"It's all right," he smiled, but his eyes were sad. "You need to get up and get dressed."

She smiled and stretched, her joints popping and coming to life.

"I'll wait outside for you."

"Ayuru-san, good morning. How is your wound?"

"As expected."

"I must thank you on behalf of the entire royal family. You protected my life yesterday."

The blonde head nodded slightly in acknowledgement. It would probably not be good form to let the empress demise while visiting. There would be awkward questions, and that would only delay them further.

"I did notice something interesting while you were fighting that beast off, before I fainted."

"Oh?"

"Your sword technique is not of Konan's style, but it is not of your world either, is it?"

His lip curved up. Saihitei _would_ have to chose a woman with a brain.

"In fact, I remember something from very, very long ago. Unlike most of the young ladies of the harem, I was from a poor family. We were peasants, in fact. And we lived in a tiny town near the Konan-Kutou border. I remember that during one of the many Kutou occupations, a man that was of high ranking showed up to discuss matters with the town head. He was very young, I remember he was seventeen, because he was exactly ten years older than myself, and I was seven. He had already acquired a great loyalty among the soldiers of Kutou and was predicted to one day become the Shogun of Kutou's military. The thing that struck me was his height; even being seventeen he was of remarkable height. And there was something else," the woman slowly strode over to him, bringing her hand close, touching the silky locks framing his face as he looked down at her with expressionless eyes. "The amazing color of his hair. It was odd that a man of Kutou would possess such strange coloring. He had blue eyes too, if I recall correctly."

The woman turned and slowly returned to her seat, standing inches from it. "It was rumored that a foreign looking man did indeed become the next Shogun. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Before he could respond, she interrupted. "No, but he would be old by now. He would be nearly sixty."

"I suppose he would."

"You know... Even though I was only a girl at the time, and even though I had only known him for a few short weeks, and only after a few even shorter visits had been married to him, I loved my husband dearly. Saihitei was the kind of man that always knew what others felt, and had great compassion for their suffering. When I received word that he died, and that I would be left alone to bear his heir, it was like I myself had died. I had only just begun to know him, and then he was gone, just like that."

"It is unfortunate."

"Very much so," she turned away from her throne and toward the blonde that stood motionless, his eyes meeting her gaze silently. "You protected my life with your own. I would say then, that we are about even."

"How did you know I am Nakago?"

"Your hair," she laughed. "It's a dead giveaway. And those eyes. I remember, you looked down, right at me, and I thought you were so pretty. I wished I was that pretty," she smiled, mirth in her eyes. "But really, how I was certain, was your name, Gi. The previous Shogun had been of the Gi family, and I was taught, as all harem women are, about history of surrounding countries. I learned of the Hin and their destruction, and thought that it wasn't unlikely for a man to have accidentally impregnated a Hin tribeswoman and taken his child back to be trained to be a soldier."

"It did not occur exactly in that way."

"Yes, of course," she smiled serenely. "But that is your business, not mine. I am an old woman, but not a nosey old woman. But," she sat down. "I can see that you are different. If you were not, you would not have so gently cared for Miaka."

Nakago couldn't think of anything to say, for once in his life. How did she know how he had cared for priestess? He had been gentle with her, taking her with care to her room, covering her to calm her chills, brushing her dark hair from her eyes and resting his hand on her forehead to attempt to give her chi a little boost.

"I'm still wondering how you managed to transfer your chi into her without using more private techniques. And without having any seishi power."

"I am wondering how you know about this."

"A little birdy told me."

"Perhaps a birdy named Boushin?"

"No, no, but I have my ways."

"And I mine."

"Fair enough."

"Mother, Ayuru," Boushin greeted as he entered the room.

"What do you prefer to be addressed as?" the old woman asked the taller man.

"I do not care."

"Well, since Miaka seems to always refer to you as Nakago, I will too."

"Mother?" Boushin asked.

"It's all right, my son. I will explain later. Now, what did you request our presence for?"

Nakago did not allow time for more silly formalities. He knew that they had what he wanted, and he would make no bones about it. "You possess the Shinzaho of Suzaku," he said. "And you will give it to me."


	7. Chapter Seven

[Chapter Seven - Hostage]

"What?" the young future emperor asked.

"If you do not possess them, you know where they are."

"You did not obtain your rank merely because of your unique powers, I'm certain," the woman said, impressed. "How did you know?"

"The demons came to this palace to attack you and your son. They could have attacked myself or the Suzaku no Miko directly, but instead they chose you. Why?"

"Why indeed?"

"You are much easier targets than a former Seishi of Seiryu, and if you were killed before your knowledge could be passed on, the problem would be solved. Or at least, the enemy would have time to regroup. Besides, I know that Konan originally received their copy of the ShiJinTenchiSho directly from Taiitsukun, and none of the other countries were granted such a privilege. Taiitsukun and Suzaku have some sort of agreement with this line. You either possess, or know where the Shinzaho is, of this I am certain."

"Mother?"

"It's true. I had to be certain that there was no evil intent, as I was instructed by Taiitsukun to do. I know the location of the Suzaku's Shinzaho. Boushin, give me your crown."

Silently, Boushin removed his crown, letting his long hair fall around his face and down his back in long, luxurious waves.

"Wow," Miaka released a murmur of approval. Nakago had to agree; the man was stunning. Boushin smiled in satisfaction at her comment of approval.

Houki unlaced a line of ornate jewels from the base of the crown and stood, walking to Miaka and placing the object into her hands carefully. From a distance, it seemed to be nothing but worthless beads, but up close, one could see that each little pearl of the design shimmered with a tiny red jewel. Thousands of tiny, intricately cut red diamonds.

"Guard it well."

"Thank you..." the girl murmured, looking at the beautiful thing. "Do you know where the other is?" her eyes glanced up again.

The woman nodded and sat again. "The next Shinzaho is within the land of Kutou, hidden in the mountain Makaba." Her expression softened. "You're welcome to stay, but I am certain you need to hurry and find the other artifact."

"You are correct," Nakago turned. "We must take our leave now."

"Now?" the girl asked. "We haven't even eaten..."

Houki laughed softly. "Stay for breakfast."

"I will wait for you at the palace gate."

"You too, Nakago."

The once-general of Kutou's army nodded minutely. Breakfast was served, and after a tearful goodbye on Miaka's part, they were on their way.

"So I suppose we're off... My past, and now yours, huh?" she asked, following a step behind. "Well, then it's to Kutou we go!" she marched up beside him and looked up as he walked silently. He paused. They couldn't walk all the way to Kutou. He could, but it would take quite a while, and that lazy Miko most certainly couldn't walk such a distance.

"We need to find an alternate means of transportation."

"I was hoping you would say that. I've been to Kutou. It's not close."

He was now glad he had... borrowed... that money from the brothel owner. With it he could probably afford a horse and a small cart, which she could ride in, at least until they reached the mountains. He didn't have enough for two horses, though, so once they reached the mountains she would have to ride with him. _Well_, he thought, _hopefully by that time she will have grown slightly more accustomed to me._

They stopped for lunch in a small town, and Miaka complained bitterly that she was still hungry, which he did not believe. He purchased a small amount of food for the trip, but did not tell her it was food, because it was sitting in a covered box at her side.

Miaka leaned back on the floor of the wooden cart, glad that they were finished with all that walking. Nakago took satisfaction in the fact that she was clearly pleased with his purchases, despite her previous tirade about the source of the funds.

"Ow!" the girl cried as he head slammed into the hard wood after going over a particularly large bump. "That hurt..."

The ride only got bumpier still as they went further. It was getting dark, and cold, and the lonely howling of wolves caused her to shrink slightly to the floor of the cart.

"Don't you feel that?" she asked softly.

Nakago knew what she was referring to, but chose to ignore it. It was like a blanket of evil chi falling down on them, wrapping around their throats. They were reaching dangerous territory and would be in need of stealth.

"We need to drop the cart now," Nakago announced, coming to a stop.

"Eh?" she was snapped from whatever strange reverie she had been in.

"Haven't you felt the ascent? We've been going steadily up hill for hours, and it's too steep for the cart now."

"Are we walking?"

The man sighed, not believing anyone could be dense enough to need an explanation, and dismounted, offering his hand to help her down.

"You could let me in on these things you know. Unlike you, I don't have an entire past life here, I only spent a few months in this place, and most of the time it was with all of my Seishi who just took care of me without my asking. I'm not good at this nature stuff."

He couldn't blame her. He had grown up, for the most part, around Tokyo, and, at least while he lived in Tokyo, had never seen any more wilderness than Ueno Park, but she could use a little common sense. She took his hand and jumped down, and the blonde hoisted the large parcel from the wooden platform, setting it on the ground. Quickly, he disconnected the little cart, lifted the bundle, this time to the horse's back, and then mounted again.

"Are you going to ride and just let me walk?" she frowned.

"If you would wait before complaining," he leaned forward and suddenly pulled her slight form up with his own on the horse. "You would know these things."

Miaka scowled deeply, glaring back at him. He knew she didn't enjoy being uncomfortably close to the one person she loathed and feared most, but to his surprise, she said nothing, only turned around and sat forward a little so she wasn't pressed so firmly against his body.

"How do you manage to stay so warm?" she asked, looking ahead with a sigh of acceptance.

"For one," he shouldn't have had to point this out. "I am wearing a coat."

"So you are," she glanced back, feeling a little silly.

"Your powers of observation astound me."

"Don't make fun of me." She sounded offended, but laughter was dancing in her eyes. Odd how he could pick up on her moods so easily now, just by the expression in those momentous eyes.

Nakago knew it was time to stop when Miaka began dozing off every few minutes and then snapping awake again, as if determined to keep her eyes open. He found a good place to stop for the night—a relatively flat clearing with enough overgrowth to keep them hidden should they need such protection—and forced the animal to stop.

"Are we going to sleep here?" she asked tiredly, stretching and yawning.

"You have a gift for realizing the glaringly obvious, Suzaku no Miko."

"Why do you always call me that?" she asked. "I do have a name, you know. I don't call you Seiryu Seishi Nakago."

"You don't call me by my name either, Suzaku no Miko."

"At least I call you by a name of yours. Suzaku no Miko is a title, not a name. Oh, I don't care, I'm too tired to argue about this," she slid slowly to the ground, finding herself a spot, and plopped down. The warrior unloaded the parcel from the horse and followed suit, sitting against a tree a few meters away. Miaka blinked when he dropped a hearty piece of bread in her lap. She devoured it hungrily and asked for more, which he gave to her, simply because the bread would not keep long anyway.

"Well," she smiled tiredly. "It's not gourmet, but I'm not starving. Could use a little more, though. Or some butter."

"We have to have some left for later, you know."

"I know, I know," she waved her hand and rested her head against her knees, closing her eyes. She rested against her tree for a while, and then slid to the ground, trying to simultaneously use her arm as a pillow and wrap them around herself for warmth. She was obviously freezing. He wasn't sure what motivated him to do it, but he found himself standing up and dropping his heavy trench coat over her. He was secretly glad he had still been wearing it when they were pulled into the book. The trip would have been much more unpleasant for him, and for her, if he had allowed her brother to hang it.

When the coat fell around her, devouring her small form in itself, she looked up, confused. Silently, the man sat down at her side, not planning on freezing his own ass off, and lifted her, setting her down between his legs and wrapping his arms around her. She squeaked in a very undignified manner, but she at least recognized that she would be warmer against him than on the ground, so eventually she stopped trying to escape from his grasp and laid there stiffly.

"If you touch me..."

"I can't help but touching you," he pointed out dryly.

"You could just build a fire, you know," the Miko said a while later, after she had warmed noticeably. "You're kind of invading my personal space here."

"Do you want to attract every bandit and thief within ten miles?"

Defeated, Miaka hung her head. He was right. He was _always _right. The light, and the smoke, would alert anything with a nose within miles that there were people. People that didn't have the sense _not_ to build a fire on a mountain known for bandits.

"So why am I sitting in your lap? I'm taken, you know."

"Because I gave you my coat, and I'm not going to sit here freezing my ass off either."

"Fine, just... don't get any ideas," she warned. "I have strong elbows."

Suddenly, the girl started shaking. He thought maybe she was having some sort of fit or flashback and moved to release her. He wanted to be warm, but he didn't want her to have a damn panic attack. What kind of attention might that draw? But as quickly as it started, it stopped, and she looked up at him in puzzlement. She didn't say anything, but he wondered if she had just felt the same chill, as if somebody had trod on his grave. He thought so.

After a few minutes of sitting tensely against the former Shogun, she gave up and allowed herself to relax. Perhaps she was finally realizing that if she couldn't trust him not to kill or maim her in her sleep by now, she would never be able to. She made a soft sound of disdain but curled on her side against him. Nakago had to admit that she made a pretty good blanket.

Nakago watched her sleep. She looked completely at ease, curling against him on her side, her hands holding lightly to his waist. He was amazed that she could let her guard down so easily. He would never allow himself to sleep in the presence of his enemy. But perhaps she didn't consider him so much of an enemy any longer.

Either that, or she was just too stupid to consider possible danger. A small chuckle escaped him; the latter was far more likely. Deciding he needed rest as well, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

Morning came, and blue eyes opened slowly. It was early; he could tell by the just breaking light. He was surprised to realize that the Miko was gone. His coat was draped carefully over him, tucked around his neck and back. The former Shogun was a bit unnerved that she had managed to move so much and not wake him. He must have been more tired than he first thought. He hadn't really slept more than a few short hours since they'd been thrown into the book. But where was that damned girl, anyway? Allowing no time for a stretch, he stood up, tossing the trench coat onto the horse's back and listened for any sounds that would give away her location.

He heard the trickle of a stream nearby, the chirping of birds, and faintly, soft humming in the distance. Nakago led the animal along, following the sound of soft humming until he came upon the water he had heard before, not a stream, but a lake, fed by a small creek.

Her body was shrouded by the soft mist of a nearby waterfall. She stood beneath the running water, rinsing the grime from her hair, her eyes closed. The once Seiryu Seishi looked on, almost mesmerized by the slight movement of her hands. He could really only make out her silhouette, but from it he could tell she was beautiful. The usual uniform she wore did not do justice to her gentle curves.

He should not be watching her, he told himself, because if she saw him there, she would think he was being perverse. Instead, he turned slightly, leaning against the tree, waiting for her to notice his presence. A soft sound of surprise escaped her lips, reddened by the cold water. She flushed and sunk low in the water, wading over to the edge.

"I was hoping you would sleep for a while longer. Can't ever count on you for anything, can I?" her words were annoyed, but her tone was not. "Oh well, I'm finished."

"And with what do you intend to dry yourself?"

"The air."

"You never think ahead. It is rather cold. You are likely to become hypothermic."

"I'll be fine, I have... something."

"You should not wander alone in this dense forest."

"Why not? There's nobody around for miles, besides, I can take care of myself."

"And if some bandit had attacked you?"

"I can take care of myself," she set her jaw. "Now could you make yourself scarce so I can get out? I'm getting pretty cold."

"I'm not stopping you," he smirked.

She flushed hotly. "You... just turn around at least!" she cried, indignant. "I'm not going to just give you a full view!"

"Who said I wanted one?" he asked, dropping the reigns on the horse and unbuttoning his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Am I not allowed to bathe," he approached the bank, standing near enough to see the swell of her breasts under the clear surface of the water. "Suzaku no Miko?"

She mumbled something unintelligible and crossed her arms more tightly. Instead, however, of undressing completely, he removed his shirt and nothing more, kneeling by the edge of the water, cupping his hands under the water, splashing his face lightly.

Miaka kept her head turned straight ahead, but her eyes glanced over, watching him as he washed himself. He saw her watching him and grinned. She looked away, and then back, blushing for no apparent reason a few times. Her eyes skimmed over his face, and then over the muscles that covered his broad chest and narrow waist. Little beads of water clung to his skin and hair. She followed his movements with her eyes. He was absolutely beautiful. He watched her watching him, feeling distinctly satisfied that, at least if he was lecherous and creepy, she was just as vulnerable to the sight of an attractive specimen.

The girl was lost in thought, and didn't realize he was in front of her until her eyes met his, widening. She jumped back slightly, surprised, and submerged herself in the water. She stood up, sputtering angrily, and then realized what she'd done. Her face reddened and she dropped into the water like a rock.

He laughed, amused by her response. Did she imagine he had never seen a naked woman before? She was lovely, he would not deny, but hers were hardly the first breasts he had ever laid eyes on, and certainly not the most buoyant.

"Don't laugh at me!" she wailed, burying her head in her hands.

"You amuse me, Suzaku no Miko."

"Don't laugh at me," she said coldly and stood up, one arm over her chest, the other across her hips, and stormed past him. She disappeared behind the thick trees. Nakago sighed in annoyance and grabbed his white silk shirt from the soft ground, as well as the pile of clothes she had forgotten, and followed.


	8. Chapter Eight

[Chapter Eight - Abduction]

Miaka felt even worse when she realized she'd left her clothes by the riverbank. She sobbed softly into her hands. Why did he have to be such an insufferable bastard? Why did he have to laugh at her-she couldn't help being clumsy! It was made worse by the fact that she had been standing there staring at him, mesmerized by the water droplets clinging to his smooth skin, by the shine of his blonde hair, slightly darkened from the water. Why did he constantly belittle her, and damn it, why did she even care what he thought?

She felt light, soft material touch her skin, and warm hands lift her wet hair from her back. She stiffened and stopped crying, standing unmoving.

"I didn't figure you for the free and easy type."

He knew it was a poor attempt to lighten the mood, but she laughed between hiccups and sobs. She pulled the shirt tightly around herself, grateful, for once, for her small stature. The shirt thankfully reached just above her knee.

"I left my clothes by the river..."

"I noticed," he dropped a pile of clothes on her head, and she laughed again, between sobs, catching what she could.

"Why couldn't you just have slept for a few more minutes?"

"Was it really necessary to take a full length bath in that lake?"

"I haven't gotten a decent bath in ages. I needed one. I just wanted to have a moment to myself for once." The girl took a few steps and ducked behind a tree.

Miaka was just pulling on the last of her clothes when somebody grabbed her around the mouth. She thought it might be Nakago again, playing a cruel joke, but she saw from the corner of her eye that this man had dark hair and a slight, wiry build. She shrieked from her throat, and Nakago rushed forward.

"Mmrrfffff!" she cried, struggling. She elbowed her captor in the gut and he grunted in pain, releasing her for long enough for her to call out his name, but he caught her again. Without a word, the seishi moved forward, but stopped mid step. The bandit grinned and flashed the bright morning sun in Nakago's blue eyes with the blade of a very dangerous looking dagger. Her dagger.

"Nakago..." she whimpered, her eyes pleading for help. She felt the dagger prick her skin, drawing a bead of pure red blood.

"Back up, pretty boy, or I slit her throat right here. Don't think I'm kidding..."

"What do you want?"

The bandit whistled shrilly and a horde of smirking men appeared.

"I heard a horse up that way, one of you go get it and bring it back here," the man who was apparently the leader ordered, tightening his hold on Miaka. She whimpered again.

"It's all right, girly," he whispered, a wide grin on his features. "You'll enjoy being with us. Well, somebody will enjoy you anyway," he laughed wickedly, and Miaka stared pleadingly at Nakago. She did not like where this was going. She glanced at the man, wondering if she could step on his foot hard enough to shock him, but doubted she could without causing him to jerk the blade across her throat.

The bandits flung her up on the horse, and the man with the dagger mounted as well, kicking the horse so it took off at a full gallop. The men carried off everything that was left on the ground and dashed off quickly. White silk fluttered to the ground at the blonde's feet, and Miaka looked back at him in terror. She hadn't thought she would be seeking help from him, but she desperately hoped he thought her worth coming after.

Miaka awoke some time later with a bitter metallic taste in her mouth. Her blood, from biting her tongue, and the blood of the man who's hand she had bitten. A small smirk of satisfaction touched her usually cheerful features. He would feel that for a while. A loud fwump to her side alerted her to the fact that she was not alone. In fact, she wasn't sure where she was. Her head craned to see who had just entered the room, but her sight was blocked by a large pillar of plaster or concrete. Possibly for support, but most likely, for decoration; it was very ornate.

She heard the clop of heavy boots resounding off of the walls, and curled smaller. Where was Nakago? How could he have just stood there while those bandits carried her off? Logically, she reasoned that if he had done anything, they would have killed her, but he could have at least reasoned with them, instead of just standing there like a pretty little mannequin.

When a cold hand touched her shoulder, she flinched and closed her eyes.

_When I want you to go away, you don't... When I need you, you're not here!_

His eyes darkened and he picked up the shirt. He would not fail in this mission because of a thing like bandits. He had set his mind to this mission and was not about to fail.

Determination settling across his sharp features, the man set out. He was no longer Ayuru, along for the ride, only in it to force his guilt away. He was Nakago, Seishi of Seiryu, and this was his world that was in danger. A brief flash of cerulean flittered across his countenance. He was finished with games.

The objective had really been simple. They only had to locate the Shinzaho created by Suzaku, and the Shinzaho of Seiryu. Well, it wasn't quite that simple, but it wasn't difficult. Once they had done that, he would unearth the other two artifacts - he knew exactly where they were, which was a safe place in Sairo - and they would be on their way to the temple to summon the beast god. It really shouldn't have been such a trial, in all truth, but things never seemed to turn out as planned. Every step of the way had been disaster. For once in his pathetic life, couldn't something ever go right? He was fed up with fate's twisted little games. The urge to shake his fist at the heavens was almost overwhelming, but he did not have time for such things.

Nakago had managed to grab one of the slower footmen and, hm, persuade him to reveal the location of the lair, and the blonde was satisfied that he had retained some of his previous skill; he stood before the large fortress. He almost scoffed at how conspicuous the ridiculous castle was. Spires and ornate arches decorated the fortress, and two large, wooden doors protected the entrance.

There were no soldiers patrolling the gate, but he assumed there were plenty inside. Deciding that he could not very well go up and knock, he stealthily surveyed the castle, his skilled eyes finding every weak point immediately, and his trained body easily slipping inside. That had almost been too easy. He assessed the situation. This particular band of mountain bandits seemed to be large in numbers, considering the many men that had been on one scouting assignment. They were many, and had strength in numbers, but were not nearly as skilled or influential as neighboring bandit gangs. He assumed this because of the attention grabbing castle they claimed as their lair.

Once inside, Nakago wasted no time in finding people useful to his cause. A guard would be of use in navigating, but it would be preferable to obtain a man that had been on their recent excursion. He knew time was not a luxury he could afford.

"What's your name?" a voice asked. It was deep and utterly chilling. She shivered in fear and didn't respond, only whirred around, facing the owner of the mysterious voice. The man was tall. Very tall. Possibly even greater in height than Nakago, however his build was slim. She could almost feel the power in his body. It was dark and heavily tangible. The man's eyes were colored completely black, narrowed and glaring at her with hatred.

"You're one of Tenkou's servants, aren't you?" she glared with equal hatred at the man before her. "You're not even a real bandit, you're just another one of those demons."

"You are incorrect, Suzaku no Miko," the being—man wasn't exactly the correct term any longer—responded. "I am not as you say. I am a demon, but not such a weak and pathetic devil as those who attempted to kill those royals. I am of higher level, communing with Lord Tenkou personally."

"It's all the same to me," she said with disdain. "What do you want with me?"

"All in good time, young one. All in good time."

"So what's so special about you?" she asked, attempting to stall this... creature from doing whatever he was planning on doing.

"The demons you encountered before were dogs; underlings," he spat the word like a bitter seed. "I am of overworlder status."

"An overworlder underworlder?" she lifted an eyebrow challengingly.

"Indeed, little one. I possess great ability. Possibly most notable, and ironically of the powers I _possess_, the power of mind control. Possession. I am a spirit, as the others, but I am able to inhabit human bodies. For my purposes, this body will suit me, although it is not preferable. It is weak, unfit, but my power will make him strong."

"What happens to him?" she asked, angry. "What happens to the guy whose body you steal?"

"If he is strong, he will share the body until I leave. If he is weak... I will devour his spirit. It is of little consequence to me."

"How can you do such a thing? That's a human being! A person! You have no right-"

"I couldn't care less about such things. This body suits my purpose, and that is all that really matters. You are dangerous to us, Suzaku no Miko, and you must be stopped."

"How am I dangerous?" she took a step back, becoming acutely aware of the dark lifeforce slowly nudging at her consciousness. "I'm just an ordinary girl that just happens to be from another world. Just a college exam candidate, just a sister and girlfriend. How could I possibly be dangerous?"

"You possess a power unlike anything before. Your body is ordinary, but your spirit is not. Your will is iron, and you have an unusual ability sleeping within you."

"What ability?"

"The ability to freely commune with the gods."

She gave the being a puzzled look, taking another step back, bumping into the pillar she had seen before. She had no idea what he was talking about. She could channel Suzaku's power, but that was the extent of it, as far as she knew. Unless he spoke metaphorically or prophetically.

"Demons and servants of the gods that are of high enough level are able on certain occasions to commune with their masters, to speak and hear their will, but only those who are of the highest ranking have this ability. No mortal could do such a thing without extraordinary circumstances, as yours are. You commune, not only with the lower gods, but on many occasions, have been brushed by the consciousness of the creator. And ordinary human would not survive such contact and remain whole, but you, stubborn twit, you only grew stronger and more concrete in your will. As we speak, Suzaku inhabits your body, his will is your will, and your will his. He protects you as his servant; his priestess, and lends you his power."

"But Suzaku has to be summoned into me," she protested.

"You are a special among even the priestesses of the gods. Suzaku has already melded his lifeforce with yours. Suzaku can only be summoned for wishes by ceremony, but he can chose to inhabit an extraordinary human. Such is the extent to which they would go in order to protect your so called sacred mission. But the lower gods can only commune with a pure soul, and the creator cannot soil himself by entering a mere mortal."

"But you said before..."

"His life force merely brushed yours," an ice cold hand touched her cheek, a light, ghost of a touch. She flinched away from it. "Such as this. He gives you courage, but he cannot lend his life force to your own."

The gods could only be summoned by a virgin; a pure soul. If she was no longer a virgin, Suzaku would be forced from her, and she wouldn't be able to use to summon him to ward the Dark Lord. She had foreseen this, and only hoped that Nakago would come bursting in with his good timing just one more time.

"Why don't you just possess me instead?" her voice grew shaky as she was pressed against the pillar behind her. "Wouldn't that solve your problem?"

"Don't you think I have been trying?" the voice sounded almost angry then. "I've been trying all damn day, and even since you first accepted this mission of yours, but you are impossible to penetrate. Suzaku's bearing is too great. So I will simply have to drive Suzaku from you."

"All day?"

"Yes. As well as last night, and the days and nights before."

"So those strange feelings I got, the feelings of making me want to cry for no reason, being cold all of a sudden..."

"Yes, that is the affect I have on your consciousness."

"It felt like being choked. Why do you do something like that? Don't you care if you scare people? Why can't you be a friendly ghost?"

The spirit laughed, a dark and horrible sound. Miaka stared into the obsidian depths with fear.

"You live in a world of childish fantasy if you believe such things are possible. I am not a ghost, I am a demon, and to put it in terms you can understand, I am evil incarnate. I do not have a name, I am simply evil with will."

"I don't believe that."

"I do not care whether or not you believe it. There has been enough of this procrastinating. Your friend will not find you; this is a warped reality. It will keep him at bay for long enough, at least."

"Like the cloud that was around Houki's room?"

"Exactly."

"But I..." she didn't need to finish the thought. The being gave her a look that spoke volumes. She could enter because she had the power of Suzaku, but Nakago was a human, with no power any longer. The only purpose he served was as to be her common sense.

"If you are silent, I will allow you to live."

"Why not just kill me now?" The girl considered, and realized that she was untouchable with Suzaku inside of her. "Oh..."

"You learn quickly, Suzaku no Miko," the creature told her, kissing her throat. She flinched in revulsion. This thing, he was using another's body to do this. The skin was cold, the lips moving, but only animated by the demon within. It was as if he was dead already.

Miaka couldn't helping wondering that if Suzaku was inside of her, why wasn't he helping her out of this one? She pushed uselessly against the creature, his lifeforce overpowering her, holding her immobile. Why couldn't she summon the same power she had used against those demons in the palace? She closed her eyes, but they snapped open again. The dagger. When she had banished those demons before, she had had the dagger, and it hadn't been her that had glowed brightly, it had been the dagger. Taiitsukun said it brought out latent abilities. Maybe she meant that it made her able to wield Suzaku's power? The girl groaned in frustration. If only she had it!

"You don't want to do this to me..." she said softly, dismayed at her state of undress.

"Oh?"

"My boyfriend is a Seishi of Suzaku. He'll find some way to kill you."

"Yes, I've seen him in your mind. It is a shame you've been apart for so long. A year now, hasn't it been? I'm afraid he may be a bit angry with me once he finds out he was not the one to take your virginity, but fortunately for me, this world will be covered in darkness, and so will yours soon enough."

"Mine?" the girl cried, her head snapping up. "You can't possibly..."

This world exists within your world. Once it turns in on itself, the Dark One will penetrate the barrier of dimensions, and soon your own world will be devoured."

_Taka... Keisuke, Yui, mother, Tetsuya! All of them! All of them! I can't let this happen! I have to win! WE have to win! Nakago! Nakago! Please help me, NAKAGO!_

Blue eyes snapped open. He had found her. He had heard her, calling to him, pleading, crying out in his mind. An image of her exact location appeared in his mind. She was projecting it into his mind. He followed the map in his mind's eye, and came face to face with a dead end.

_Illusion..._

The word was a whisper against his consciousness. It filled him with a new sense of determination. Finally understanding, the Shogun raised his hand to the wall and released his life force into it.


	9. Chapter Nine

[Chapter Nine - Acceptance]

Taka stared at the page in horror. Keisuke had called him as soon as he realized what must have happened. He had been on the next flight out. He began to read out loud. "The Seiryu Seishi Nakago was suddenly renewed. He felt a surge of power, and his full abilities were unleashed. In his heart he felt no emotion except desire to protect the Suzaku no Miko."

"This is intense," Keisuke clutched his head.

"Miaka..." Taka murmured He should be there with her protecting her, not leaving her to that bastard who couldn't possibly have any stake in her well-being. He continued reading, mesmerized. "Nakago broke through the altered reality set in place by the evil demon and glared with hatred at the creature... The symbol 'kokoro' glowing brightly on his forehead."

Miaka's protests were cut off by a loud crash that alerted her senses. He had come, finally. "Nakago!" Miaka cried, never having been so happy to see her best enemy in all her life. "Thank God!"

His eyes fell on her. She was naked, and considered embarrassment for about three milliseconds before Nakago's icy stare turned onto the demon. The creature backed away from her, releasing his hold on her, and Miaka slipped to the floor, peering over the edge of the bed.

Miaka was quite sure she had only seen him this murderous after being thoroughly foiled by her and her seishi, but this rage wasn't directed at her. It was rage for her. The blonde slowly approached the possessed, a cold smirk appearing on his placid features. She thought maybe he was enjoying the demon's quaking terror.

"If you thought Suzaku no Miko was dangerous," he said with a cool smirk, raising his hand. "You have never met a servant of Seiryu."

Faster than her eye could perceive, the warrior had pierced through the man's abdomen with nothing but his bare hand. The form crumpled as the spirit abandoned it. The silver blue eyes of the man who had been possessed widened when they met the pale cerulean eyes that were the god of death to him.

"Wh-What...?" he managed before he began to choke on his own blood.

The spirit hung over the room, like a lifeless cloud. Miaka stared up at it, but then returned her gaze to the poor boy that Nakago had just cleanly killed. He looked much younger now that the demon's ancient evil wasn't lurking behind his eyes. She started to pull on her clothes, hoping to maybe comfort the man in his last moments, but as she dressed she saw the darkness stir, twisting and warping about itself. Miaka screamed for him to watch out, but it was too late. The disembodied demon dove toward the blonde man who was removing his appendage from the former demon host. The demon entered Nakago's body and he stiffened, his eyes widening in sudden shock, and the blue symbol of kokoro was extinguished. His form went limp and crumpled to the ground.

She looked from the man bleeding to death on the floor to Nakago, and back again. She knew Nakago was strong, and with his powers back, she knew that if anybody stood a chance of fighting that thing out of himself, it was Nakago. But she couldn't let this man die alone and confused and scared. He was going to die because of her. She could not let him die scared.

The girl crawled past Nakago and to the man lying on the floor, clutching his stomach, coughing up blood. He looked up at the girl as she knelt over him, confusion in the silver-blue eyes.

"Wh-Why?"

"I'm sorry," tears slid down her pale cheeks. Her gentle hands touched his face, trying to bring the man comfort. He hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't deserve this. "Don't hate Nakago, he was only trying to help me. I'm so sorry."

"Tell me what happened..." he gulped and struggled for air.

"A demon possessed you, and the demon wanted to use you to hurt me. Nakago had to stop you. Please forgive him, and me."

"You are... the Suzaku no Miko..."

"How did you know?" she stared at him with wonder.

He smiled and clutched her hand even as his skin became cold and clammy. "I can see him... in you..." he rasped. "I am glad to die... for you... Suzaku no Miko..." and his eyes slipped shut.

The girl cried softly. She was sick of people throwing themselves before the gates of death for her. She didn't ask for it and she didn't want it. She pounded her small fist on the ground in frustration. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to them and it wasn't fair to put their lives on her shoulders. She cursed Taiitsukun softly, wiping her tears. As she was crying, Nakago pushed himself up slowly.

"Nakago?" she asked uncertainly.

"I am not that easy to beat, Miaka."

The girl flung herself at him. "Thank you!" she cried, needing comfort, needing anybody who understood the price of this blessing of power. "You saved me again."

He embraced her back, with a grip that was somehow different from the kind of comfort he had given her at the inn where he had had to scare the shit out of her. She glanced up at him and saw a cold smile cross his features. It was the face of Nakago and the lips of Nakago, but not his smile. His wide, satisfied smile. She pushed away from him warily, fingers groping for anything she could use as a weapon.

"You called me Miaka."

"It's your name, is it not?"

"You never call me Miaka..." she stood up and took a step back. "You're..."

Within seconds she was on the floor, being crushed by incredible weight. She screamed and struggled beneath him, flashbacks of the worst moments of her life flooding back to her. "If this damned Seishi had left well enough alone, he would not have had to sacrifice himself for this cause."

"Let me go!" she yelled, fighting with everything she had. "Get out of him! He didn't even do anything! Nobody else needs to be hurt because of me! Let us GO!"

Miaka shrieked as he ripped her clothes from her body, holding her down, removing his - Nakago's - clothes as well. She struggled and fought desperately.

"How ironic this is," the demon whispered to her, the voice of her recent ally in her ear, his body restraining her, his face all she saw. "Your friend's body being used to sabotage the mission he is a part of."

Desperately, she forced her mind to think of this as the demon, not as Nakago. The demon was using his body as much as it was trying to use hers, and she knew it. She couldn't let panic from memories of Hokkan cloud her—she had to get away from him. She tried to picture Nakago inside himself, smothered by that black cloud of awfulness, and she suddenly felt pity for him, and as strong an urge to protect as ever she had. This man had been battered by powers his whole life. Hadn't that turned him into what he had been? The emperor demanding service, his god demanding service, and then him struggling against all that oppressed him, becoming emperor, becoming powerful.

But this body was not him, and so she felt less guilty about what she was about to do. Somewhere in the back of her mind, deep in her chi, she felt the dagger thrumming softly, calling for her. She said a quick apology to herself and then reached up to his beautiful face, to one of his dark eyes and jammed her finger in it as hard as she could. The demon roared and reared up, and she pulled her knee back and kicked him hard in the testicles. "Sorry," she whispered. "Sorry sorry sorry!" She grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around her exposed breasts, dashing barefoot through the hole Nakago had made when he'd burst into the room. She could hear the dagger calling her, knew she needed that dagger to save him, to call the demon out of him and banish it, so she ran.

"Get her!" Nakago's voice roared from behind as he regained himself after her minor thrashing and stormed after her. She squeaked and ran faster, and thankfully the guards had already been mostly taken care of by Nakago on his way in. She could hear Suzaku's song guiding her through the twists and turns of the castle, and her feet ached as they slapped against the cold cement, but she didn't allow herself to stop. Miaka made a sharp turn and another, running out of breath, and Nakago's body still followed behind her, chasing easily with his long, athletic strides. She didn't waste her breath screaming.

Finally, she came to the vault. She didn't know how to get in, so she prayed. The dagger was pulsing behind the walls, pulsing and singing, and she felt her hand raised, not by her own power, but by a surge of chi from outside of her. The power of the dagger and the power of Suzaku in her met at the door and it exploded with impressive pyrotechnics. She didn't even bother covering her face—Suzaku shielded her. The knife was the key. She finally understood that something about the magical properties of the thing allowed Suzaku to channel through her. No wonder they had taken it away so quickly.

She dove for the dagger, but before she could get there, Nakago grabbed her around the waist and threw her down onto a pile of loot. The oddly shaped objects dug into her back and she scrambled away, but he was over her. She reached for his face, the power of Suzaku lingering on her fingertips, and the demon hissed. His eyes pulsed from black to blue, and his face took on an expression of agony for a short moment before the demon gained dominance again. It slapped her across the face.

"Didn't anybody tell you not to hit girls?" Miaka spat at him, trying to knee him again. She saw with some guilt that the eye she had poked was swollen shut. She hoped she hadn't done permanent damage to it. Judging by the strain in his pants, it seemed her kick hadn't done lasting injury. He held her hands down and she felt the god's power recede. She wanted to cry at the emptiness. She could see the dagger on a podium, just out of reach. Power still pulsed there. She had to get it, to call it somehow. She had to get free from him long enough to get it.

"Nakago," she strained against him. "Nakago, listen to me. I know you're still in there. You're stronger than this freak. You have to fight him! This is bigger than the book now, this is our world! If we don't stop them everything is gone. Don't you have anything you care about in our world? Don't you have something to fight for? Wake up now. Just open your eyes..."

She could see the struggle in his face, and his grip loosened on her wrists, but then the demon shrieked in rage and slammed her wrists more fiercely into the floor. "If you'd have just behaved," the demon-Nakago said. "I would have simply used you once and let you go. But now, you god-channeling bitch, I'm going to use you so well that you'll be hoarse from screaming. I'm going to keep you and hone this body like a knife to cause you pain."

He squeezed his thighs across her hips and released her hands, unzipping his pants. She screamed and strained, but his legs were like a vice. Once his pants were down, he slid his hips between her legs and held her wrists again. She bucked and screamed.

"Nakago, I know you're in there! Come out!" she cried. The dagger was pulsing more fiercely. She jerked suddenly, knocking her head into the podium, and it began to rock gently. The demon Nakago looked at her in disbelief and released on hand to stick it up her skirt, groping for her panties. She felt Suzaku's power race through her, connected to her by the contact between her head and the podium, and the stand rocked back and forth until the dagger, sheath and all, fell down against her chest with a thump. She groaned in pain as it hit, knowing that would leave a bruise, but suddenly she was filled with holy power.

Nakago's body recoiled and backed away, scooting on the ground like a low servant groveling before its master. She stood up, exposed but not caring, holding the dagger in front of her. She glared at the demon, seeing its form inside, curled around Nakago's bright chi, bright spirit deep inside.

"Get behind me," she whispered to the evil thing, and it twisted and shrieked and wailed as holy ruby fire reached from the amulet to Nakago's body, reaching inside him to grasp the quivering ball of darkness. Miaka smirked in satisfaction. "Nakago, come out!"

_It was dark, and very empty. It felt like death, but he knew he could not be dead yet. There was a pressure surrounding him, caging him. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was smothering him, killing him._

_"Nakago, come out!"_

_She was calling him, but he was trapped here in this darkness, engulfed by it. He had seen what his body was doing; it was sickening to watch her terror, her struggles. The demon was using him as the emperor of Kutou had used him, as Seiryu had sometimes used him, and he didn't want to see it. He had comforted himself with the lie that he was Ayuru, not Nakago. That he didn't destroy like Nakago destroyed, and that those choices had not been his. But when the power of Seiryu had coursed through him, he had killed and now he was going to hurt the brat._

_And so he had curled in on himself, allowed the demon to take over. He didn't want to know of it or see it. The demon surrounded him, but he couldn't breathe here. Was this what it had felt like for the priestesses to be devoured by their gods? Except he was being devoured by evil._

_A tiny spot of shimmering light caught his eye, and he stared at it. It was crimson and pure. He moved toward it, curious. The spot illuminated his Self so that he could see his Self again. He heard the brat's annoyingly high voice calling to him, felt warmth surrounding him. And then the demon clutched him more tightly and he dropped to his knees. He could feel it clinging to his body like a drowning man clutches a wood drift. But now he was aware of his Self again, as he hadn't been before. Two Selves, Nakago, the child of Seiryu and Ayuru, the child of nowhere, the child who had died a long time ago. He was not Ayuru, and he could see that in this bright light, but he was not the Nakago that he had known in that life._

"_You use your power to protect my servant, not to hurt," a Voice whispered to him. It felt like a warm breeze across his spirit. "That Nakago destroyed. You have been given a second chance by the One Who Created, and you have become the Nakago who protects. That is a Self worth fighting for."_

_The beast god was right, wasn't he? He had done terrible things, and he knew he had made those decisions. He was that man. But he had lived peacefully in his second life. Perhaps he hadn't been kind to strangers or donated to the poor, but he was no longer the bloodthirsty warrior fighting to be a god. And he would not let some demon scum oppress him to atone for his sins. Only the gods had the power to convict him._

"I will not be defeated," he moaned out loud. A dot of blue appeared beside Suzaku's power, and filled him. He roared and took Seiryu's power greedily, bursting out from the womb of evil that encroached upon him. His body felt slow and stupid, but he was controlling it. He felt the heat of Seiryu's power on his forehead, channeled through his fingertips and toes.

"No!" the demon argued, scraping and clawing at him. The voice came out of his mouth, but it was distinct now; an alien invader. "NO!"

"Get OUT!" he ordered, body convulsing. He could see the priestess now, standing there aglow with bright red chi, and that chi was with him too, covering him.

"You cannot... defeat me... mortal!" the demon screamed.

"I don't take orders from demons!" he growled, allowing Suzaku's power to join with Seiryu's, to wash over him. He felt the demon exploding from inside of him, driven out by the god-light. The cloud burst forth writhing and twisting in agony, shrieking in horror. Nakago collapsed, and Miaka released a battle cry as she turned the dagger to face the evil spirit. It fled from the holy light, but the light engulfed it, surrounded it. It wailed and fought, but the god-light consumed it, and it disappeared.

He collapsed, breathing heavily, his muscles paralyzed. He had used most of his energy breaking free from that monster, and thought it might be better to just lay here for a few moments. He could see Miaka's bare feet padding toward him. She knelt down in front of him, holding her shredded blouse with one hand, gently shaking his shoulder with the other. He groaned quietly to let her know he was alive.

Unexpectedly, she released a sigh of relief and touched his head gently, briefly. She sat down hard in front of him. He didn't point out that he could see straight up her skirt, but did avert his eyes. They sat there in silence for a while, until he could finally push himself to his knees. His eye felt like a piece of fruit somebody had played kickball with. He glanced at the girl with his good eye and she looked abashed.

"Um, sorry about your eye," she said sheepishly. "And your, hm."

He shifted and felt the distinct ache between his legs. He tried to give her a reproving look, but couldn't muster it. He was frankly impressed that she had managed to get away from his body. She was probably half his size, and aside from having almost nothing left of her clothing, and a bruise on her face, she didn't look too worse for the wear.

"You did what was necessary," he said, and then sat back.

"Then we're even, I guess."

"I suppose so," came his reply, uncharacteristically soft. He was exhausted.

The girl sighed heavily. She sounded beyond exhausted. "Thanks."

He chuckled softly. His ribs ached too, and he wasn't sure if that was because she'd managed to kidney punch him or if the struggle with the demon had just left him sore. "Thanking me? For what?"

"For fighting it," she turned away from him slightly, trying uselessly to button her shirt. Nakago gallantly took off his shirt and handed it to her. She gave up and pulled his shirt on over her own tattered garments. She looked embarrassed. "Could you see what he was doing?"

"I heard your voice, but that is all." That was not entirely true. At the beginning he had seen her, seen her terror. Perhaps that should have inspired more fight in him, but he couldn't watch himself doing that to her. Once in a lifetime had been enough. He knew he owed her thanks, because if she had remained silent, he probably would have just allowed himself to be devoured. He had killed another innocent person. More blood on his hands. "We should be going."

The girl nodded in agreement, looking at around the bandits' booty. She was too scrupulous to pick up a handful of coins, but Nakago was not above that. He figured they owed it to them for the trouble. Silently, Miaka headed back toward the room to collect her shoes and jacket, and then they found the exit. She had saved him, whether she knew it or not. He thought that maybe she had more courage than he thought.

Miaka looked up at the sky. It seemed darker, somehow, like a dust had settled over them, blocking out the light, welcoming the dark. Nakago found their horse, only because Miaka had insisted that they not take somebody else's horse because they might really love it, along with his coat, which Miaka helped herself to.

"I've been undressed enough today. The more clothes, the better," she'd said, pulling it over her shoulders. It engulfed her ridiculously, but he said nothing, so she took that as agreement and let it drag behind her like a wedding train.

The blonde mounted the horse and then pulled the Suzaku no Miko up as well, urging the horse to a gallop. Miaka was glad for the fast pace, even if her private bits were sore from all the bouncing. She felt like time was of the essence, and clearly Nakago had the same intuition.

They reached a border town of Kutou. Miaka complained loudly about the dangers of hard riding. The cheapskate had only gotten one room, and at this point she almost felt like her whining was a tradition.

"So how is it going to be tonight?" she asked flatly.

He raised an eyebrow briefly, and she belatedly realized how suggestive that had sounded. She flushed, but he had the decency not to say anything.

"I meant who gets the bed," she clarified.

Silently, the Seiryu Seishi laid down on the floor. Miaka looked at him in wonder for a minute, and then shook herself into polite mode. Nakago's eyes opened when she cleared her throat. She dropped the pillow on his face, and then dumped his trench coat in his lap. Without another word, the girl laid down on the flat mattress, and went to sleep.

"How did you get your power back?" the girl asked, looking back at him as he steadily navigated the dense forest.

"I am unsure."

"Maybe Seiryu fused with you like Suzaku did me."

"The demon would not have been able to enter me if that were true. Besides, gods only enter the bodies of virgins; they aren't capable of entering mine."

Miaka flushed, and he had to restrain himself from laughing. Did she imagine he was a twenty-eight year old virgin? But of course, for her, one only had sex with those loved deeply. She assumed he had not been deeply in love (and she would be correct), and therefore that he had not slept with anyone. He would have found her naivte annoying a few days ago, but now he found it almost endearing. The world was such a simple, pure place to her. He almost envied her.

"Maybe he just gave you all your old power back because he knew you'd need it. I wonder if it will disappear once we go back."

"Most likely," he replied.

They traveled on in amiable silence. Nakago allowed himself to glance down at her smooth skin and pleasant, open features. Her face was not beautiful in the way that Kaen's was, and it was not cute like the school girls that hit on him on the train, but there was something of cuteness and of wisdom in it. She seemed to be lost in thought, and he noted that she did not sit forward away from him like she had the previous days. Her body was pressed against his comfortably. He should not feel lust for such an annoying child, but he felt it stirring within him. Thankfully, his balls were still sore enough to dissuade any erstwhile body parts from saluting, but he was discomfited by his sudden appreciation for her.

"You live in Tokyo, right?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, near the Tower," he replied. She turned slightly to look at him.

"Those are nice apartments in that area. My brother's friend Tetsuya lives around there. What do you do?"

"I am a lawyer," he answered, intrigued by where this sudden curiosity stemmed.

"Really. What do you practice?"

"Criminal prosecution."

"That's irony for you," she mumbled with a small smile. He could tell she wasn't trying to insult him by the glint in her eye. She was trying to get his goat. Why? To get him to talk more, maybe. But why would that be of interest?

"Indeed."

"You grew up in Tokyo, then?"

"I went to high school and university in Tokyo, but grew up in the German countryside. I also spent a few years in Hokkaido after my father died."

"Wow, Germany! Why did you live there?"

"My mother was German. My father was stationed Germany on a military base. I lived there with my mother for a few years. We moved to Tokyo for father's work. After he died, I went to live with his sister's family in Hokkaido, but moved back for school."

"I'm sorry. How old were you?"

"When he died?" he questioned. "Eleven, I think. Don't give me that pitying look. My aunt's family was more than happy to have me around. I'm not some sad Oliver Twist that needs your sympathy."

"My father died when I was a kid too," she said unexpectedly, and he regretted his assumption immediately. She didn't seem terribly phased. "I should have guessed Germany."

"Why's that?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, large frame, fair skin. You're like the epitome of the Aryan race, aren't you? I'm amazed you didn't look at all Japanese, though. I'm not completely Japanese either. I have a suspicion that I have an American grandfather from the occupation, but you wouldn't know it."

"Mother's genes were clearly very dominant."

"Well, you got a nice mix, it seems. Although you look exactly like you did in the book, except without the mullet. I'm guessing your mother wasn't German here."

"My mother was Hin, my father was the Shogun of Kutou." He only answered bluntly because he knew that was what she was really asking. He didn't know why he was being so forthcoming, but there was no reason not to answer her questions. Perhaps she might think of him as more of a human being.

"Your father was the Shogun of Kutou? Did you know him? Well, you had to know him if you were trained by Kutou, wouldn't you?" she considered.

"I did not know he was my father until the day he died."

"You obviously remember everything about being Nakago. When did you get your memories?"

"Middle school," he said simply. It had been the worst time in his life. He had been a teenager, not bright and bubbly like he imagined she must have been, but at least accomplished and content. He had been a star athlete, the top student, popular with everybody. And then one day the dreams had started. At first there were just little clippets here and there, and slowly the dreams solidified into memories. He thought he was going crazy. One day a boy-genius and the next day a mass murderer.

"That had to be tough, all that awkward teenage stuff, and then that on top of it!"

"I do not need your pity," he said uncomfortably.

"I'm not giving it to you, I'm just sympathizing. I was a mess in Jr. High. I'm amazed I made it this far. I was a mess in high school," she said with a small, short laugh. "Who am I kidding, I'm still a mess."

"You're still in high school"

"Barely," she replied. "I've only got one more semester, and then come exams. You know all about that, though, I'm sure. You probably went to some great high school and great college."

"What makes you say that?"

"Nobody stupid could manage to do what you did back then."

He knew it was a veiled compliment, and was about to reply with something witty when his senses alerted him of impending danger.

"So-"

"Shh," he hushed her. They had reached a clearing. Every sense was open; he was feeling for nearby presences and listening and looking for anything that could hint at danger. He saw and felt nothing, but somehow, he knew something was wrong. Or would be wrong, and very soon.

Miaka sat silently, pressing just a little closer to the man behind her. His arms tightened around her, gripping the reigns, ready to ride off. Demons or bandits this time? Or both?

"Don't move! You are trespassing in Kutou territory. Take your hands from the reigns and keep them in sight!" an angry, gravelly voice called, introducing a soldier pointing a spear directly at them.

Nakago relaxed, although Miaka tensed noticeably. It was only humans. He raised his chi, intending to knock the man unconscious.

"Wait!" she whirred around, her eyes wide. "Don't kill him!"

The Seiryu Seishi sighed in annoyance; why did she insist on interfering with everything? Her quick move in the saddle had caused her to lose her balance, and she managed to fall to the ground with a thunk before he could grab her. She released a soft wail as she hit the ground.

"Ow..." she rubbed her backside, tears in her eyes. "Ow, my back..."

"Why did you fall?"

"Why didn't _you _catch me? I was just trying to prevent you from killing anybody else!"

"I wasn't going to kill the fool."

The soldier stood, looking at their display with confusion and concern. They were discussing killing him right in front of him. He looked relieved when a few more soldiers showed up.

Nakago was interested to hear a bit of the conversation. "Spies?"

"They could be the ones that have been causing trouble in the border. You know about those uprisings. Five soldiers were killed in the last riot. If this is them."

So Kutou was having political problems? He smirked. Without him, things seemed to have gone downhill.

"Take them in. We'll interrogate them at the palace."

Miaka was gingerly rubbing her back, looking worried. Her fingertips felt a little numb, and so did her feet. All that seemed to be forgotten when her power flicked his and took measure. What he was building up wasn't a large enough burst to kill them, but it would definitely hurt.

"Wait," she called. The soldiers looked down at him. "We're in Kutou?"

"Of course you are, you stupid girl," the soldier that spoke looked at his comrades. "They were trying to escape, it seems."

"No, we were traveling to Kutou," Nakago shot her a glance urging her to silence.

One of the soldiers went to the girl and hauled her up, and she responded by crying out sharply in pain and collapsing against the man, who looked very confused in turn.

"It hurts!" she cried, unable to struggle or push away because she knew she would fall otherwise.

"Fool," Nakago grunted and jumped down. The soldiers tensed and moved in on him, but he erected a chi barrier around himself, keeping them at bay for a few moments while he pulled the shaking form of Miaka away from the soldier, who was stupidly holding her up around her waist. "She's injured her back. Do you want to paralyze her?"

"Nakago, it hurts..." she whimpered as he lifted her gently, keeping her as straight and still as possible. Her eyes rolled back in her head suddenly and her form went limp in his arms. If they needed to be in Kutou, what better way to make it there than with a party of soldiers protecting them? They would be taken directly to the palace and have no need to break in, because they would already _be_ in.

"Fine, take us to the palace, you'll only find that we are innocent."

Nakago allowed himself to be escorted at spear-point under the condition that the Suzaku no Miko would be allowed to be carried by him, and would be taken care of once they reached the palace. The soldiers agreed; they did not need an incident on their hands if they were, indeed, only travelers, and so they proceeded to Kutou. The blonde haired warrior couldn't help wondering about the fact that they really hadn't been in Kutou. They were still fairly far into Konan, actually, even for them to have redrawn the lines of boundary between the countries. He would be interested to find out the history of this new development, and knew that once he made it back to his home country, there would be a lot of questions to be asked, as well as answered.


	10. Chapter Ten

[Chapter Ten - Memory]

Miaka could vaguely hear them talking. She had been drugged with something and felt mostly numb, but could hear their surgery conversation, which was awkward. "She'll live if she doesn't take a fever, she just cracked one of the lower back bones."

"What about her tailbone?"

"Fractured, but there's nothing we can do about that. The surgeons dealt with the back bones by setting the cracked area with plaster, but she'll need to lie still for several weeks.

"I thought this girl was a prisoner. Look at these strange clothes. She's definitely not from Kutou," he said. Miaka wondered absently if he had ever been to Sairo or Konan.

"Did you think that blonde guy was native?" the other doctor scoffed. "They _are_ prisoners, but nobody can make him do what they say. The last guy who got close just passed out for no reason. He's been waiting out there since they came."

"Do you suppose they're lovers?"

Miaka groaned out loud at this conjecture, and one of the healers looked at her but continued to work, sewing up the hole in her back.

"He acts like he's not concerned, but you can tell he is. They could be."

"Odd pair..."

Miaka laughed inside her head. Boy, were they off-base! The pain in her head was amazing. It felt something akin to having been run over by a truck several times. Miaka groaned softly, her eyes peeking open, and two curious looking men in official robes looked down at her.

"Where am I?"

"Kutou."

"Oh, good," she said softly, closing her eyes again. "Just wake me up when we get there..."

The first man blinked. "You're already here."

"Oh, okay, well, wake me up when we get there," she mumbled, turning her head and trying to tune them out. Sleep would feel very good right now.

Both men scrambled back when the strange blonde man entered. His eyes were hard, his body tense and stiff.

"O-Oh," one stepped forward. "Sir, um, she's fine, just resting. The drugs we gave her to perform the surgery haven't completely worn off, but she has regained consciousness for a few moments."

"I know that, fool. I want to know where the emperor is."

"His excellence went out today, and we were told he would return later. If you like, I can take you to his personal chambers so you can wait for him there." Miaka could tell that the doctor knew better than to question this man. He could obviously tell that the scary blonde had some great and strange power, and was not about to invite the man to test out his power on him.

"Does the emperor keep the same chambers as the last emperor?"

"Yes, they all have used the same rooms."

"Then I need no direction." Nakago swiftly turned and disappeared out the door. Miaka watched his retreating back, but the drug was too heavily in her system and her eyes dipped shut again.

He walked quickly through the all-too familiar halls. He understood now, the Suzaku no Miko's nostalgia at being in the palace of Konan after so long. However, as her nostalgia was happy, tainted with sad memories of friends she had lost, his was bitter and ugly. He hated this place. This was the place he had spent the worst times of his life. This was the place that had stolen him away from his tribe, his mother, the life he was owed. He was not happy to be back in this place whose walls held such vile, dirty secrets.

He came upon the familiar doors and stepped inside. While the decoration was slightly different, the room was the same; dim, lifeless, too ornate. His eyes fell on the bed, and he stared blankly for a long while, his icy eyes replaying a memory he had buried in the last life, one that he had forced deep inside, which had unleashed itself on his present life when his memories returned.

_"Pretty like a girl..."_

He jolted and turned away, forcing the memory from his mind. That particular set of memories had come back, not unexpectedly considering how early those memories had been, before he had regained the rest. He had been a normal teenage boy, maybe smarter, maybe more reserved, but normal. And then one day, somebody had said he was gay, that he looked like a pretty little girl and those terrible nightmares he had been having came to life. He had remembered. He had spent the next year in a deep depression, confused, angry, thirsting for revenge, and then he had decided that it wouldn't haunt him any more, and he threw himself into his studies. Over the course of two years, those memories had all returned, and he had gone from Ayuru to Nakago.

Trying to forcefully push the thoughts of that disgusting emperor down, he turned his attention to a letter that lay crumpled and forlorn on the floor. He leaned over and picked it up, glancing at the bed and uncomfortably sitting down on the edge. Such horrible things happened in this bed, and he was sure he was not the only one to experience such things. There were always others. Shaking the thoughts again, he turned his eyes on the paper in his hands. It was a love letter.

"_Meira, I've missed you since you were sent away. I don't know why my advisors won't let me see you, but I'm doing my best to find a way to bring you back. They told me that I need to find a wife soon, but I said I wouldn't marry anybody but you. I think I'm in trouble with them, but they really can't do anything to me. Rest assured, I will find you, and then you will be my empress. Love, Fe Xansho."_

From the looks of it, it was the love letter of a young man; the grammar was not of trained royal breeding, and neither was the handwriting. Of course, he had killed most of the royal house himself, so there weren't many people left to teach the old ways, he supposed. Nakago was snapped from his thoughts by speaking outside. He stood, laying the letter down on the nightstand, facing the door.

"Sir, you must speak with the prisoners."

"I have been out all day, Biho, I need time to gather my thoughts."

"But highness..."

"Leave me," the voice spat, and the door slammed shut. A young man entered, robed with the cloaks of royalty, his face angry. The first thing Nakago noticed, as it was hard not to, was his appearance. The young man was attractive. Nakago was not in the habit of assessing the looks of other men, but it was surprising, considering the line he had purportedly come from.

Grey eyes flashed with shock. "Who are you?"

"Emperor of Kutou, I presume?"

"Guards!"

The blue symbol on the Seishi's forehead flashed, freezing the young man where he stood, silencing him. Telekinesis was so very useful. "Now you would not want to attract too much attention, would you?"

His eyes were wide with fear as he was lifted slightly from the ground. "I will release you if you will be silent and answer my questions. Will you do as I say?"

"Y-Yes..." he managed to force out in a whisper. The young emperor fell to the floor with an undignified cry, and looked up at the menacing blonde.

Nakago smiled coldly. He capped his power and felt the symbol on his forehead die. This emperor was but a child: he would obey. He was too scared to do otherwise. Though it made him feel like a bully, he knew he did not have time to waste on questioning and interrogation, so he would have to be the one to do the interrogating.

The boy cautiously picked himself up and took a step toward the tall foreigner. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nakago."

Recognition hit the boy like a ton of bricks. The symbol, the name, the Hin coloring. He had been told of this man. He was the foreign devil who destroyed the royal house almost beyond repair. He should have been dead, but now he was standing before this young emperor. Nakago almost felt pity for him, but then remembered the corruption of the office and his pity was reserved for those more deserving.

"So you recognize the name."

"Y-Your reputation precedes you... You killed my grandfather..."

Grandfather? So he was of the line. Probably a harem woman birthed a son that he missed. "Yes."

"So you are the Seishi of Seiryu, Nakago."

"Yes."

"What business do you have with me?" he tried to stand up a little taller. He was pathetically short compared to the other man. He probably wouldn't reach his adult height for another three years or more.

"I was brought here by your soldiers, shouldn't you give me courtesy?"

"_You _are the prisoner I was told of?"

He smirked. "I allowed them to escort me here. I need the cooperation of your government. I am on a quest to find the Shinzaho left behind by Seiryu."

"I don't have it."

"I know that; and I know where it is, as well. However, I have not lived in Kutou for a lifetime. The most timely solution is if I am shown where this place is."

"What place?"

"Mount Makaba."

"Well, I do not know of such a place, but I can certainly find a map. If I may ask, for what purpose do you need this 'Shinzaho'?"

"To save this world, and my own."

"And your own?" he asked. "You're not of this world?"

"The Seishi are reincarnated into the world of the Mikos," he explained. "The Suzaku no Miko and I happened upon one other, and were transported into this world by Taiitsukun to save it from being devoured by the evil one who fights for release from hell."

"And you agreed? I—I do not understand."

"I have my reasons," he answered curtly. "Suffice it to say, this artifact is the key to preventing disaster from befalling you and your people, as well as the people of Konan and the other lands."

"Yes, of course. If what you're saying is true, I'll not only give you a map, I'll find it myself!"

"A map will suffice." He knew that probably only a Seishi of Seiryu would be able to get his hands on the artifact in question, because it was most likely guarded in some way.

"I will speak with my advisors on this matter..." the boy quickly disappeared.

Nakago thought that was easier than it should have been, but the boy would not dare bring guards to him; he knew who he was, he knew they would be no match. He turned his head when he heard the soft clearing of a throat.

"You should not be standing."

"My butt hurts too much to keep laying there," she returned. "What I wouldn't do for some modern medicine right now..."

"I am amazed civilization came as far as it has. With the medicine practiced at this time, it is a wonder anyone survived."

She nodded. "Speaking of which, how's your..." she pointed to her side.

He glanced down. The wound had healed itself the moment his power returned. That was one thing he had always found useful. No matter how badly he was injured, he healed incredibly quickly. "Fine."

"You always say 'fine', don't you? I bet if you broke your leg and somebody asked how it was, you would say 'fine'," she accused, slowly making her way toward him. She suspiciously lifted up the tunic he had procured from a frightened guard and discovered that the bandage was gone, and there was no injury. She looked on the other side, and blinked.

"I'm beginning to think you just enjoy seeing me without a shirt," his eyes twinkled with mischief, and he smirked at her blush.

She straightened and looked at him in confusion.

"Didn't you ever notice how quickly your Seishi healed when they were injured? Things that killed ordinary humans only gave them bumps and bruises, and when they were injured, they healed quickly. I am a Seishi of Seiryu, my wounds heal quickly as well."

"That's more than quick, it's miraculous. You could have told me that before I lifted up your shirt, you know!"

"I am not one to hinder the enjoyment of women."

The girl huffed and acted mock-appalled. "You are a jerk," she pushed him, harder than she intended, and he plopped back on the bed. "Oops, didn't mean to push you so hard," she flushed. She had become stronger, he noted, possibly due to Suzaku's inhabitation. She had caught him fairly off guard, especially with such incredible strength. Come to think of it, she didn't even really seem to be in that much pain after just waking from surgery.

She offered her hand to help him up, but he smirked and tugged gently on her arm, and she tumbled forward with a cry of surprise. She fell right onto the bed, and he carefully flipped her to her back, his body suddenly over hers. She blinked up at him. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she held a hint of playfulness in her voice, though he could see the concern there. He was not unaware of where they were. He gazed down at her, unsure himself as to what he was doing.

Her eyes searched his, and finally she rested her head back on the bed. Whatever she had seen in his eyes, it had not concerned her overmuch. She somehow knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"You look... sad," her voice was soft, muffled by the blankets.

His eyes widened just slightly. Was that what she had seen in him? It was disconcerting to say the least. "What makes you say that?"

"You face is blank as usual, but your eyes are sad. You're trying hard to be playful, to try to convince me, or maybe just yourself, that you're fine. You always say you're fine, even to yourself."

He was silent. How had the Miko gotten so intuitive about his feelings? How had she learned to read people in such a way? Nakago had always considered himself fairly good at deciphering people's true emotions, but she had just looked at him, and suddenly there it was. She just looked up and realized that he was sad.

"It happened in here, didn't it? In this very room..."

He forced his face to stop looking as vulnerable and whipped as he knew it did, even though that was the way he felt. He frowned. "What are you rambling about, Suzaku no Miko?"

"You told Boushin and me about the emperor, remember? I'm really not that stupid, even if I seem like a ditz sometimes."

"So I did," he murmured, his face a placid mask of indifference.

She turned over so that she was facing him, and he didn't move away. He was straddling her, but she didn't seem to mind. She reached up and touched his cheek. He almost flinched from her kindness. "It was in here, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come in here, then?"

"I needed to speak with the emperor," his mouth had gone dry suddenly. Why had he come here? He could have caught the man elsewhere, or demanded an audience, but he had come here to this room, to this bed where he had been raped and used like a toy for most of his childhood.

"You could have done so elsewhere," she pointed out. "You didn't need to hurt yourself by coming back here."

"I didn't know it would..." he said, his voice rising a little. He calmed himself. "I was not aware that it would illicit such a response."

"Even you have emotions, Nakago," she said flatly. "Nobody can help what they feel, even if they hide it pretty well. But maybe you came in here because you wanted to move on. To tell yourself that more happened in here than just an ugly thing, that you discussed the business of saving the world here. Am I right?"

"You," he started to say, then paused briefly. "Astound my sometimes."

"I _was_ right!" she exclaimed with glee. "I'm always right."

His mask threatened to crack at her joyful exclamation A smile tried to escape, but he quashed it. He knew she was trying to make him smile, and he would not give her thesatisfaction on top of knowing that she was right.

"Don't worry, Nakkie," she patted his cheek lightly and sat up, smiling serenely and bringing her index finger to her lips. "I won't tell a soul."

"Good," he pushed himself to his knees and then stood.

"We should go find the emperor and see what's up," she began to walk.

"Yes, I suppose we should," he followed and then paused. "Suzaku no Miko."

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Do not _**ever**_call me 'Nakkie' again."

She laughed. "All right, Nakkie!"

He growled low in his throat, but there was no anger behind it. He didn't know how she had stared into him and seen his deepest scars. He didn't understand how she could see her enemy's vulnerable spots and not exploit them, but instead gently bandage them. She was a remarkable woman. She walked, and he followed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

[Chapter Eleven - Old Friend]

"Wait a minute, why are you following me? I don't know my way around here."

"Hmm?" she realized that he was a half a step from bowling her over. He braced his stop by putting his hands on her shoulders. His touch made her tingle a little.

"I've been just wandering around aimlessly, and you've been following me. I don't even know where I'm going. Why didn't you say something?"

"My mind was occupied."

"YOU?" she shrugged off his hands and turned around, staring incredulously. "You weren't paying attention, Mr. I know and see all?"

"I was thinking."

"There's a first," she said with a smile.

"Let me see your back."

"Err?" she lowered her brows.

"They operated on you, I would like to see it."

"Ah, well, maybe later," she said.

Nakago had never been particularly subtle. He yanked her jacket up and looked, only to discover that the clothing she had been given was, in fact, a dress.

"That's inconvenient," he said more to himself. "Take off your dress."

"What? In the hall?"

He directed her into one of the nearby rooms. She crossed her arms and demanded an explanation. She was not about to strip in front of him!

"If I'm right, which I always am, the wound will be mostly healed already."

"Can't this wait? We've got things to do." He gave her a pointed look and she wilted slightly. When might they have a chance to just pause again? Once they left, they would be under siege again. The girl sighed and turned around, pulling off her jacket, then unbuttoning the borrowed garment and lowering the straps over her shoulders, exposing her back. She held it up, although she wasn't sure why. He could certainly see her backside just fine because of how low she was holding it, but he didn't seem to be jeering or sticking yen in her panties. Her face reddened when she felt his hands, warm and strong, touch the skin of her back. Her body jolted when he touched the spot on her back where surgery had been done, poking gently.

"It's healed," he informed her, running his fingers lightly over the stitches that sat in her skin holding nothing together. A thin, pale scar lined her skin, and that was all. Miaka was unnerved: it was inhuman how fast she had healed. She probably didn't even need the surgery to begin with; what had it been, five, six hours? "Completely."

"Ow!" she cried as she felt something slide from her skin with a burn. "What was that?"

"I pulled the stitches out."

"Why?"

"You didn't need them," he answered practically, dropping the thread to the floor.

"Well, it hurt," she tried to turn around, and was stopped, so reached around to touch it. She was surprised to feel his hand take hers, holding it back.

"Wait," he was still watching. "Amazing."

"What happened?" she demanded.

"The holes where the stitches had been closed themselves right in front of my eyes. Impressive. It seems I am not the only one with superhuman healing abilities."

The pain was gone. Nakago released her hand, coming around her front as she dressed. He seemed to be considering something deeply. He was looking at her, which unnerved her slightly, but he wasn't really looking at her.

"Are you finished groping various parts of my anatomy now? Are you satisfied?"

"Very much so," he responded silkily.

Miaka punched his arm. "You lead this time, I don't have any idea around this place!"

Nakago silently took them through the corridors.

After much walking, the two finally made it to the emperor.

"Is this your companion that just received surgery?" the young man asked.

"Is this the emperor?" the girl whispered.

"Yes," he answered both at once. "This is the Suzaku no Miko."

"To be walking after that is extraordinary."

"I'm resilient," she said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but how old are you?"

The emperor blinked, and then smiled. "Thirteen."

She nodded. "You're very young for such a responsibility as running a country. It must be hard. What's your name?"

"It is an interesting job. My name is Xansho," he responded, smiling a little, and then announced. "I have prepared things for you."

"Prepared things?" the girl asked.

"I have a most recent, and detailed, map of Kutou country that should help you, and I have prepared a company to guard you. Also, rooms for the night, because you can't be wandering about at night."

"Rooms?" she exclaimed suddenly. "Two rooms?"

"Yes, if you prefer to share, that is acceptable, but I assumed, with you being the Miko and all," he flushed a little.

"Yes, yes, separate is wonderful!" she was so happy. She would get to take a bath, to wash her clothes, to be alone! She missed being alone.

"Should I be insulted?" the blonde asked with a hint of a smirk on his handsome features.

"Don't take it personally," she returned with a smile. He didn't seem horribly distraught. "Thank you, Xansho! This is really wonderful, now see," she nudged her companion in the side with her elbow. "Having been so important here before did come in handy."

"Not exactly..." he shook his head.

"The guards will show you to your rooms," Xansho announced. "Tomorrow we will serve breakfast—"

Miaka's stomach impolitely interrupted the emperor's words. She blushed hotly.

"And, of course, we'll have something sent to you tonight," the young emperor laughed, and Miaka felt comfortable to join him.

"Thank you," she said again. "We're really grateful for all this. You really don't have to go to all this trouble."

"No trouble. Besides, it was the least we could do after our soldiers were responsible for your injury. How is your back?"

"It's perfect," she smiled. "Just great."

"I'm glad. Well, guards, show them to their rooms. I will have a meal sent to you."

The guards led them away to their rooms. Miaka wished she could have spoken with the young emperor for a while longer; he was a nice little boy, but he was probably busy. Besides, it would be his bed time soon, she laughed to herself.

After dinner, Miaka pulled out the basin and began to wash her clothes, praying Nakago didn't walk in on her. She mused that he was probably sleeping, but faced away from the door just to be sure. She couldn't help letting her thoughts wander to him. It was strange how well they suited each other when dealing with people; she was talkative and outgoing, and he was reserved but commanding. When somebody needed to be assured that they were a friendly group, she was best at conversing, but when something dangerous being dealt with, Nakago was eloquent and just the right balance of commanding and charming. They were a good team, like geometrical complements.

Nakago had to admit that the girl was charismatic. Nobody who she talked to didn't like her, and that came in handy more often than not. When it was a question of trust, she could charm her way into the hearts of anybody. His own thoughts drifted. She was amazing; worthy of being the Suzaku no Miko. Probably more worthy than his own Miko. She was courageous, bold, but most of all, she had a passion that burned in her heart; a kindness. She had so easily read him earlier. So easily that it unnerved him. It was like she opened up his heart and walked right in, poking around, looking, but not touching. She would never be harsh, but seemed to know just how to force him to confront his own emotions. That would be a good thing normally, except he was not accustomed to dealing with his emotions. Usually, he just pushed them away. It wasn't the wisest thing to do, he knew, but it was what he had done for years to protect himself, and it was a difficult habit to break.

The Seiryu Seishi lifted his wrist and checked the time. One in the morning already? Of course, his watch was set for time in his world. It was probably late in the book as well, but sleep refused to come to him. He sat up when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called. The door slid open slightly, and a slim form slipped inside.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No."

"Can you not sleep either?"

"Yes."

"Jeez, don't talk so much," she said sarcastically. The girl stepped in a bit further. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Feel free."

Miaka shut the door and came inside. She was wearing a nightgown that had been in the closet. It was sheer, showing off her delicate curves, as well as short, really not leaving much to the imagination. Her hair was shimmering with water - she had obviously just finished bathing, and she smelled lightly of fragrant soap.

Nakago recognized the scent immediately. Soi. Soi had used that same soap.

She stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. He smirked a bit, realizing the sheerness of the gown meant that she could detect the temperature. "Do you mind," she nodded toward the bed, and Nakago scooted over slightly in response. "Thanks."

"I hope you didn't come here for a heart to heart."

"No, no, nothing like that," her voice was soft. She was looking at the floor, rubbing her toes against the soft, fine rug. She looked uncharacteristically small tonight. "I just needed some company."

He released an amused chuckle. She was lonely, and so she came to him? That was beyond amusing. She smiled softly, and the warrior couldn't help noticing how the candlelight cast shadows dancing across the delicate planes of her face.

"Do you miss anybody in our world?"

In response, he let out a soft breath. He had been half expecting her to start crying; her face had reddened enough. And when had it become 'our' world? Was she finally accepting that it was his world now as much as it was hers? "Not really."

"Nobody? You didn't have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"That surprises me," she looked up, not sarcastically. "Really, it does."

"Why is that?"

"You're a good looking guy, certainly women are falling all over you, and..."

"You think I'm good looking?" he looked over at her with a smirk.

Miaka's face flushed prettily, and then she shrugged. "You know you're gorgeous as hell. I've never met a man that exuded sexuality with such odd restraint. It's kind of unnerving, in a good way."

He chuckled at her candor, but tingled a little somewhere inside. "And?"

"And you're decent, I guess. There have been worse." She belatedly realized how odd that sounded and tried to correct herself. "I mean, you're no knight in shining armor, but you get the job done. And you're rich."

"How did you know I was rich?"

"Silk shirt, designer coat, and you're wearing a Rolex," she pointed to his watch. "You mentioned you were a lawyer, too."

He was frankly impressed by her acuity, but would never tell. Despite the fact that she had delved into his past, he realized that he knew very little about her beyond their experiences in the book.

"So you really have no attachments, huh? None at all? Friends, maybe?"

"Do I seem the type to have a large group of friends to you?" he asked flatly.

"Anything's possible," she gave him a quirky smile, and then the smile faded. "I miss Taka."

"Taka..." The true purpose of this visit became apparent. She missed her lover.

"Tamahome," she informed him. "We used to spend the evenings together, but he's been out of the country for a while. Other than that, before he left I got the feeling that he was mad at me for focusing on school, so I've kind of been avoiding him. When we were pulled into the book, I thought it was a relief, because I wouldn't have to deal with him for a while longer—he was scheduled to come back in a couple days—but now I miss him more than ever."

"How is avoiding him a good solution? If you have a problem, you should talk to him."

"Why do you always have to be so right?"

He shrugged. If he were her, he would not listen to his relationship advice.

"But you are, and I wish I could talk to him now. I miss him so much. He's a really great boyfriend. He always has been. He's cute, and funny, and he really loves me, despite all my flaws."

"And there are plenty."

"I would hit you if I hadn't been thinking the same thing."

A sound of amusement escaped him.

"I remember this one time that he went out of the country for a month on an exchange student thing. It was required for freshmen at his college, and he kissed another girl. I never would have found out, except that he called me right after it happened and confessed and apologized for an hour. I wasn't even really mad at him, because it was just a kiss and he obviously felt horrible, but it was just so cute. He was so worried."

"You will see him eventually."

"I know. I just needed somebody to talk to, I guess. We usually talk on the phone before bed. It's strange, but it's almost like I got to, talking with you."

Nakago tried to look mildly insulted. He did not want to be her surrogate Tamahome. He didn't want to be anything like Tamahome, although, he supposed, looking at her pretty features and soft body beside him, being Tamahome did have its perks.

"I just mean, it's weird how I feel like I don't have to hide anything from you, the same way I don't hide things from Taka. Well, I sometimes hide things, but only girl things," she laughed. "I guess I know that you don't care enough about me to judge me."

"I never said I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't care about you," he informed her coolly.

"Then, you do?" she turned, lifting one knee onto the bed and facing him. He glanced down at her and tried not to look at her creamy thigh peeking out of her nightgown.

"I didn't say that either."

"Do you care about me?" she looked over at him, her eyes curious. "Even just a little?"

The obvious answer was yes, he did. Surprisingly a lot. He knew the Nakago part of him wanted to hate her, but even Nakago was charmed by her in some small way. Ayuru was charmed by her a lot. He thought it would be better not to answer. Their—What? Alliance? Friendship?—was tentative. He didn't want to create suspicion in her, especially given their past.

"I mean, would you be sad if I died or something?" she made the question a little more straightforward for his benefit.

"I suppose I would be mildly distraught if something were to happen to you."

She smiled. "Mildly distraught; that means yes in Nakago-ese, right?"

"Only because you offer endless amusement."

She smiled wider still and then stood up, turning so she was in front of him and leaned forward. "Well," the girl leaned closer still, until their faces were almost touching. His heartbeat sped and he had a powerful urge to move the inch or two it would take to close the distance between their lips. Instead, she smiled sweetly. "I would be mildly distraught if something happened to you too," she grinned and before he could protest, kissed him on the cheek. "Well, goodnight!" the girl danced off.

Nakago blinked slowly and brought his hand to his cheek, lightly brushing the spot where she had kissed him. He knew that he would be more than mildly distraught of something happened to her. She was different. She understood him, even if he didn't want her to.


	12. Chapter Twelve

[Chapter Twelve - Bond]

"Taka?" Keisuke asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"She really loves me," he mumbled. "All that being with Nakago, being with the sexiest man alive even by _my_ admittance, and she's still thinking about me. Still misses me. I should have known it ran so deep..."

"You know she loves you."

"Did she have to go and kiss him, though? Really! I want a kiss!"

"Speaking of kisses. Just when did you kiss another girl?" the priestess' brother asked suspiciously.

"Ah..." Taka rubbed the back of his head. "I... ah... um..."

"Oh well, the important thing is that she forgives you. And she really loves you, man!"

"She does, doesn't she?" he smiled widely. "I'm a lucky bastard! I am a damn lucky bastard..."

The morning was bright, and it was early; the dew still clung to the foliage, holding tightly like a child to a treasured toy. Two figures rode proudly on the trusted steed, and soldiers marched behind them and at their sides. The smaller figure rested against the larger, eyes closed, breath deep and rhythmic, larger expertly directing the animal while keeping the girl from slipping off.

The soldiers did not speak, at least not to him, and he was glad for that fact. He did not relish attempting to make conversation with possibly the most dull and idiotic creatures in Kutou. Despite having been a soldier, he held no love for them; they all wanted to be in charge, and none of them were skilled enough to do so.

The girl in Nakago's lap stretched and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw him looking down at her. "What time is it?"

He glanced up, the sun was just off the horizon. "Probably six or seven."

"I can't believe we had to get up at four. If I had known that, I wouldn't have stayed up washing my clothes," she groaned.

"You seemed plenty awake to eat."

"I can always eat," she grinned. "Speaking of which, do you have any food?"

"I don't carry food with me."

She sighed. "I figured as much, but I had to ask." The girl tensed suddenly, straightening and looking around.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I just got a feeling, like my stomach clenched in on itself. Something bad is going to happen. Can you put up a chi barrier around us and the soldiers?"

"For a barrier that large to last for that length of time, it would be fairly weak; a strong attack from an enemy would shatter it instantly. But I suppose a weak barrier is better than no barrier."

"Hey, soldier guys!" Miaka called. "Everybody come closer to us, something's going on!"

The men put their hands on their spears. "What's going on?" one asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling. When you're a Miko, you learn to trust your gut instincts. Come closer!"

The men obeyed. Nakago placed a barrier around the company. He had felt something a few minutes ago, but it had passed. Miaka, on the other hand, was still darting her eyes around, chewing on her lower lip tensely. The girl jumped when a dark blue lance of chi flew toward them. It dispersed harmlessly against Nakago's barrier.

"Impressive," a voice said with unhidden amusement. "A chi barrier of that size strong enough to withstand my lance... Very impressive, Seiryu Seishi Nakago."

A moment later, a body materialized to join the voice. The man was tall and lean, with black hair and eyes, his face hard and cold. His clothes were simple and black, an elegant flourish of gold designed around one sleeve of his shirt and down one leg of his pants.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," Nakago shot cooly.

"My name is unimportant. I am of the Jigoku no Yashi, or Jiyashi, if you prefer."

"Demons of hell?" Miaka asked.

"As all things have yin and yang, so do the four gods. Four demons, and their servants, for each god, a set of seven powerful warriors, the Jigoku no Yashi."

"The opposites of Seishi," the girl murmured

"Servants of the underworld that live in this world. Why haven't you shown yourselves before?"

"Because we have only just awaked. The Jigoku no Yashi slept within the bodies of these humans until things were properly set in motion. Now that things are coming to fruition, we have awakened."

"You possessed that man's body?" Miaka cried.

"Stupid girl," he spat. "I was born in this body as was the soul. We are as one, as I slept when he was awake, so he sleeps now."

"If we kill them, we kill their hosts," Nakago said, more to himself.

"Tell me something, do your demon gods have a priestess to summon them?" the Suzaku no Miko called.

"We need no such weakling summoner," the demon man spat. "The four Dark Lords control themselves. They will emerge when the time is correct and ravage this world and your own."

"And now, my brethren, arise!" a powerful aura glowed around the Jiyashi man, and suddenly, six figures appeared at his sides. They were all different in appearance, men, women, young old, all fitted with similar outfits. Their eyes flashed eerily, and it began.

"Soldier, run back to the palace..."

"Ma'am?"

"DO IT!" she roared. "Do it or you're going to die!"

The girl pulled the dagger from around her neck and jumped off the horse; Nakago drew the sword Xansho had given him before he left—it had been his long ago, but still felt as it did the day he died. He followed suit in abandoning the animal, smacking it to make it leave; there was no point in letting it die in the battle.

He couldn't help feeling excited. Finally, some worthwhile opponents.

"You take my back, I'll take yours," Miaka came against him as the warriors wolfishly circled around them. "Right?"

He nodded. "If I tell you, get down."

"Same goes for you," she retorted. The warriors wasted no time in jumping onto them, successfully separating the unlikely allies. Four concentrated on Nakago, three on the Miko.

"You're Nakago, huh? You're pretty famous in the underworld. We all thought you would end up down there, but instead Taiitsukun scooped you up and reincarnated you. We only got one of the Seiryu Seishi down there.

"Miboshi?" he inquired, fighting off the one speaking.

"Of course," he responded and dove for the warrior.

Nakago glanced from side to side, seeing two, a man and a woman, coming at him at once with very dangerous looking weapons. He paused, closing his eyes, feeling for their life forces... close... closer... and then he jumped, flipping into the air, and closing his eyes as he heard the satisfying squelch of metal in flesh. The Jiyashi stared at each other in shock before crumpling to the ground in a heap. The remaining two on Nakago leapt angrily at him.

"You're getting careless," he taunted, easily leaping out of the way of a barrage of punches and kicks. An easy smirk rested on his features. Oh yeah, he had definitely missed this.

"So you're the Miko of Suzaku, huh?" the male Jiyashi inquired, stepping closer. "I can take care of her, you two go handle blondie."

Miaka gasped. "Nakago, look-" she cried out when she felt a hand close around her throat. She choked and sputtered.

"It's too bad you're so dangerous. I would love to have you all for myself. Your sweet, virgin flesh. Perhaps I will, once we've dealt with your friend over there. He won't last long, I'm sure. Nobody can stand up against us, not even a Seishi as powerful as him.

"If..."

"What was that?" he released his hold slightly.

"If you underestimate him," she rasped. "You're going to die."

"Am I?" he smirked, running his fingers slowly up her thigh. "Brave words from a mere Miko."

The girl smiled suddenly, her eyes narrowing. Too late he realized what she had done. She had let him get close to her, and when he was cocky, she pulled the dagger from beneath her clothes and jammed it into his gut. The demon servant coughed blood and dropped the girl. She twisted the knife viciously. "Did I forget to mention that if you underestimated me you would die? My mistake," she pulled the knife from him and punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground. "And don't touch my thigh you pervert. That's private property."

Miaka rushed over to see Nakago now handling only two, although they appeared to be the strongest and smartest of the Jiyashi. She managed to get between Nakago and one of the warriors.

"Step aside, little girl," the woman snarled, lunging for her. Miaka steeled her nerves and jumped up, meeting the blow, pounding her shoulder into the woman, and as she was down, raising the enchanted dagger between her palms and letting Suzaku's power flow through her and out of her through her hands. The woman screamed and transformed into a pathetic gurgle as her body disintegrated into ash. Nakago was making short work of the last man when a strange green glow alerted them to a new presence.

The Seiryu Seishi finished off the last man and Miaka fell into step behind him, tired but determined. The pale glow flashed brightly and then disappeared, and in its place stood something incredible.

"Da!" the voice said cheerfully. Miaka stared, her jaw dropping and moving without sound. It was unbelievable. It couldn't be...

"Chichiri!" she cried and dove into his arms.

"Miaka, no da..." he smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"You're alive! How are you alive?"

"Well, it's only been twenty-six years since you left. I wasn't _that _old to begin with."

"You're fifty?" she exclaimed suddenly, pulling away and looking at his form. He was exactly the same as he had been in the days she had been there. "You look exactly the same!"

"Well, I spend most of my time helping Taiitsukun, and mortals don't age when they spend time in her palace. But I didn't come here for a simple reunion," he took a step back and pulled his mask off, regarding the blonde with respect. "You two did a good job with these Jigoku no Yashi. I thought I might have to assist, but you managed."

"You were there the whole time and didn't help us?" the girl crossed her arms.

"I would have jumped in if you'd needed me, but I knew it was under control, no da."

"Do you know anything more about these 'Jiyashi'?" Nakago asked suddenly. "What is their power in comparison to ours? How many have awakened?"

"The good news is, they're weaker in comparison our Seishi; unfortunately, that's because their demon lords are stronger than the four gods. Also unfortunately, all of them have awakened, and will probably be on your tails every step of the way to the Shinzaho."

"Shinzaho? We have three left to find..."

"On the contrary," the monk grinned and tapped his staff on the ground. Two green bubbles appeared, one before Miaka, the other before Nakago. The two caught the bubbles and from them popped two artifacts, a mirror, and a necklace.

"You've got them!" she cried. "This is great, Chichiri!"

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find the last. I hope you know where it is."

"We do," the blonde nodded, putting on the necklace and tucking it beneath his shirt.

Miaka was surprised to feel the little mirror shrink in her palm to the size of a tiny earring. She placed it on her ear and looked up at Chichiri. "There's something else..."

"You always were quite perceptive," the monk smiled fondly, but his face clouded to something much darker. "We have a problem."

"This surprises you how?" the blonde asked dryly.

"This is more than just a little problem. You know how Taiitsukun keeps the evil somewhat under control in this world, and how she's been protecting you along the way? Well, can you imagine what would happen if she wasn't able to do that?"

"That would be very bad, wouldn't it?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, it would. It is. Taiitsukun has disappeared. I wasn't there when it happened, but she is gone, and with her, the protection she had offered to you and this world. Things are deteriorating quickly."

"Disappeared?" the girl murmured "How?"

"I don't know. I believe the forces of darkness have become strong enough to break into her palace and kidnap her, and if that's true, and the last haven in this world is gone..."

"All hell will break loose," Nakago spoke, much to Miaka's surprise, with what seemed like knowledge most people wouldn't have. "Taiitsukun has kept Tenkou in his realm since they clashed millennia ago, and only allowed even hints of him into this part of reality, but without her wards in place, Tenkou will have free reign, and soon."

"What do we do?" the priestess asked.

"Hurry," Chichiri said, not a hint of his usual playfulness in his voice. "You have to gather up the last Shinzaho and quickly summon Suzaku to ward the Dark Lord, master of the underworld, as well as the Four Demons who have been feeding this uprising."

"Won't it take a wish for each god?"

"No, while the demon lords are more powerful in their physical powers, the four gods are more powerful magically. The demons do not have the power to grant wishes, but the gods do."

"What is the purpose of the demons, then?" the Suzaku no Miko asked.

"To balance. There must be balance in everything in this world," Nakago answered.

"The demons are powerful in battle and conquering, and have very different methods and purposes for summoning, but they can be summoned into this world, and even into your world. In taking away the ability to grant wishes, that amount of power had to be given elsewhere - their ability to blur the lines of space and time - that is their power."

"This is horrifying. We've opened Pandora's Box. It's so much bigger than we first thought," the girl shook her head. "What if we fail?"

"You don't fail," he looked steadily at her eyes. "You cannot fail."

She nodded, returning his gaze with determination. "Are you going to stay with us?"

"I will be watching, but right now, I'm the only thing keeping all hell from literally breaking loose, even now this is only an illusion of me that the Nyan-Nyans are projecting for you to see; I'm holding the spell steadily in Taiitsukun's palace. If you need me, though, I will be there."

Miaka nodded and clutched the dagger in her hand as Chichiri disappeared. Fear for Taka and her brother and Yui pounded at her and she trembled. "This is horrible... I can feel it; things are breaking down in heaven and here. We have to hurry."

Nakago put his heavy hand on her shoulder. It didn't feel like a gesture of comfort, and she was sure it wasn't intended that way, but his solidarity calmed her. "It's a three day ride to the mountain."

"We'll travel night and day, we can't afford to rest. I'll sleep while you ride, and then I'll ride and let you sleep."

"You ride?"

"I may have grown up in Tokyo, but I have been to a farm before," she smiled, satisfied with his surprised expression. "Besides, if Tamahome can do it..."

"Miaka..." Taka sighed. "That was uncalled for!"

Keisuke laughed. "Poor Taka." The man's laughter was cut off abruptly. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" the former Suzaku Seishi leaned over his future brother-in-law's shoulder, reading. "Oh my God..."

Keisuke read aloud slowly. "In the world of the priestess, a darkness had begun to gather. The first bridges between dimensions had been crossed, and the world was in danger." The Miko's older brother shook his head in horror. "The story has moved into our world."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

[Chapter Thirteen - Epiphany]

"My butt is asleep," Miaka wiggled a little. "I didn't know a butt could fall asleep..."

Nakago had managed to retrieve their horse for the second time. The animal really seemed to like him, strangely enough, so it wasn't difficult. His time in the German countryside had clearly paid off.

"You've obviously never ridden for any distance," the blonde Seiryu Seishi sounded amused.

"When I was in the book last time, we mostly walked, or if we didn't, we stopped pretty frequently. I know we don't have time to stop, I just need to wiggle around a little to, er, wake it up."

"What a lazy butt you have, sleeping on the job."

"Was that a joke?" she turned her head and smirked playfully.

He shrugged and pulled the reigns.

"What are we do-wah!" Miaka released a cry as he lifted her up easily and shifted her so that she rested across his legs "What'd did you... oh..." she blushed.

"At least it'll wake up, though you can't stay there for long."

"I'm pretty heavy, your legs will probably fall asleep," she pointed out.

"That's why you can't stay there for very long."

Miaka laughed and looked up at him, putting her arm around his waist for support. "I see. Well, I may as well get a little rest. Just wake me up if you need to stop."

He didn't point out that he could probably take them the whole way without needing to switch off, simply because he didn't really need much sleep, but she should rebuild her strength anyway. When she released that blast into that female Jiyashi, he had felt her life force plummet to a dangerously low level. It was better now, but it still wasn't as it had been. The girl closed her eyes and leaned against him, and was soon snoring softly.

Nakago looked down at her still form as she slept. He had underestimated her. He had done it several times, in Kutou, in Hokkan, in her world, and again when he agreed to join her on her quest. He had thought she would be whiny, weak, need his constant supervision, and for a while, she had been, and then she had adapted to the situation.

She had become courageous, powerful, and had even managed to not be so clumsy. Of all the people to be on a strange mission with, she was one of the least obnoxious. For some reason, she understood how to, and how not to, treat him. The Miko wasn't offended by his morbid sense of humor, and actually had a quite twisted sense of humor of her own, it turned out. And then there was her cheerfulness. Even in the most dire of circumstances, she was believing in him, in herself, in fate. It was almost sickening how cheerful she was, but he knew it was the only thing that kept either of them sane.

Hazel eyes snapped open suddenly. He was still looking down at her, but she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Something's wrong," she gasped. "Get down!" she cried and suddenly butted her shoulder into Nakago's chest, sending him flying backward in surprise, her own body toppling onto his, and seconds later, a barrage of blood red orbs flashed through the air. Had she not pushed him down, Nakago would have likely been killed.

"Damn Miko," a voice spat before it appeared. "I almost had him."

"Are you okay?" Miaka had landed on him, and he had landed on the ground beneath her.

Blue eyes darted upward and widened. Before she could protest, he had grabbed the Suzaku no Miko and rolled several times, a line of red blasts following in their wake.

"Now we're even," he grinned down at her and jumped up, hauling her to her feet as well.

"Quick little bastard, aren't you?" the voice held amusement. "No matter, I'll just have to clip your wings!" Another barrage came at them, but miraculously slowed down. The Seiryu Seishi narrowed his eyes at them. Suddenly their courses reversed and a hundred little red blasts headed directly toward their original source.

"What the hell?" the man dodged, twisting gracefully through the air, dodging his own blasts. Nakago smirked even as he concentrated fiercely to redirect the man's chi. "He's controlling my Seiryoku Bakuhatsu!"

"Energy Bursts?" Miaka mumbled.

The brown-eyed man kept dodging, cursing angrily.

"Why doesn't he shoot more and stop you?" Miaka asked Nakago while alertly observing the aerial ballet. "That's his chi," she said. "He only has a finite amount because it's his chi. Pull it away from him and he'll fall!"

"What are you talking about?" the warrior spared her a glance.

"The amount of blasts stays the same no matter how he reforms them. They're finite. Just trust me, take his little energy balls away from his vicinity. Shoot them off into the distance. I bet he'll fall..."

Nakago wasn't sure why she was suggesting such a thing, but she had been right before, and this mindless firing was getting him nowhere. With a flick of his wrist, the crimson energy flew off into the distance and exploded into the foliage. Sure enough, the Jigoku no Yashi let out a yelp and fell to the ground.

Miaka ran over to the demon man.

"Damn you, Miko," he peeled himself up and stood, looking down at her petite form. "How did you..."

"I'm smarter than I look," she winked.

"I'll just have to kill you the old fashioned way, then. Annoying brat," he lunged at her, and her cry of surprise was choked off as his hands came to her neck.

"Stop..." she mouthed. "You don't have to do this..."

"Yes, I do."

Miaka couldn't reach her dagger and Nakago saw but could do nothing. Another one of the warriors had dropped down in front of him and managed to stab him through the side. He roared in pain and struggled against her, keeping an eye on Miaka.

"Let... me... go...!" Miaka managed to choke out.

"Just hurry up and die, Suzaku no Miko."

"You don't want to kill me," she whispered. "You're not choking me as hard as you can."

The man tightened his grip and she squeezed her eyes shut as he wrung her neck painfully, his grip tightening and loosening. There was anger in his eyes, but something else, somebody else.

"Let her go!" the man said. Miaka stared in confusion.

"You're supposed to be asleep!" he replied to himself.

"I won't let you hurt people!"

The man whose body this was, he was fighting it; he was fighting the demon.

"You can do it!" she cried and struggled as the grip tightened again.

"Shut up, Suzaku no Miko!"

Miaka felt a power enter her body and without thinking, suddenly brought her knee against the man's gut. He grunted in pain, his grip faltering enough for her to scramble away. The Jiyashi's eyes flashed between blue and a brown that was nearly crimson, and curled in on himself, clutching his head.

"No! What are you doing?" the voice cried, horrified, and Miaka looked away as the squelch of flesh tearing filled her ears. "You fool!"

"It's too late now, just get out!" the man, his eyes now a brilliant sky blue, collapsed to the ground. Miaka stared as he twitched on the ground, the eyes flashing blue and rust several times before finally settling on blue. "He's gone..." the man murmured, his eyes falling upon Miaka. "Thank goodness. I'm sorry I hurt you..."

She stared at the form that lay crumpled on the ground in a bath of blood. She brought her hand to her mouth, realizing he had used his own bare hand against himself. Chiriko... Chiriko had done that; he had used a weapon, but he had sacrificed himself like this, to rid himself of that bastard Miboshi. The Miko shook the thoughts of her fallen friend and dashed over, kneeling beside the man.

"Don't get too close," he coughed. "He's still in there, he may just be waiting for you to get near me again."

"Don't worry about me," she shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry it turned out this way..."

"Don't—don't cry," he reached up and brushed her tears. "I've known for a long time that there was an evil inside of me and I foresaw this moment."

"A vision?" she took his hand.

"I am an oracle..."

"An oracle," she murmured

"I foresee a great battle for you. Sacrifices may be made."

"Sacrifices?"

"Those you love may be hurt."

"Will they live?" she asked. "Will my loved ones live?"

"The vision is a blur, I only see two paths. At the end of one I see you standing alone, crying for the ones that have been lost. The other, I see him," his eyes glanced to the tall blonde doing battle with two identical women with swords. "And others, and they are triumphant."

"How do I go down the path where my friends live?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I do not know, but you will know when the decision comes... you must be... selfless..."

The girl closed her eyes as she felt his body go limp. She wiped her eyes and stood, closing the man's haunting blue eyes and looking over to Nakago.

"Oh no!" she gasped. The blonde was now battling three Jiyashi and was looking much worse for the wear. The girl ran over and pulled off one of the women who had a sword, throwing her several feet back and then chasing after her, unsheathing the dagger. She heard a loud cry of pain from Nakago, but knew that if she turned around, this would be the end. Something whispered to her that he was all right, to keep going.

"Do you think it's fun to gang up on one guy?" the Miko yelled, pure rage penetrating her usually cheerful voice. "Do you think it's fun to use weapons on somebody who doesn't have one?"

"He was worthy. Too bad my sister is taking care of him as we speak. What a waste."

Miaka burned with rage. How could they just gang up on him when he didn't even have a weapon? Her body glowed a brilliant red and the woman gasped and took a step back.

"What is this magic?" she cried, unable to move. Miaka stepped forward.

The woman stood, frozen in terror as her aura warped from red, to blue, to a passionate violet.

"How does it feel?" her eyes glowed eerily. The Suzaku no Miko raised the dagger and unleashed her lifeforce through it, and the woman was no more.

Miaka fell back, her mind swimming. What had happened? How had she done that? She felt like something had taken control of her, something violent, something that longed for battle. She heard another cry of pain from her comrade and leapt up, all dizziness forgotten. She released a shout, and a violet aura surrounded her once again. She leapt into the fray, viciously stabbing the other sword woman and sending a blast toward the man that had been exchanging blows with Nakago hand to hand.

The girl heard something strange as the blast hit him. Something he whispered in disbelief.

"God of War..." he murmured "Seiryu."

Miaka stood, panting, her head pounding. She had killed. She had killed people with her own hands. The urge to wretch overwhelmed her and she wavered where she stood. A soft groan, however, snapped her from her thoughts. "Nakago!" she gasped and ran to his side.

The proud warrior lay on the ground, his eyes open a crack, a smirk on his face. He was bleeding profusely, and Miaka knew it was bad.

"Nakago..." she knelt down, touching his cheek lightly. "Stay awake, all right?"

Glassy cerulean met her bright hazel, amused. "Suzaku... no... Miko to the rescue..." he wheezed.

"Don't talk, stupid," she scolded, ripping the sleeve off of her jacket, dabbing at the various cuts and gashes on his body. His shirt was torn to nothing - so much for the expensive silk. He was still grinning slightly. "Those sword women were crazy," she murmured

"Tell me about it," he replied, nodding in the direction of his sword that lay in two halves on the ground nearby. "It was all I could do to keep from becoming a fillet of Seiryu Seishi."

"You choose _now _to be funny?" she shook her head in disbelief and tried futile to staunch the flow that welled from between her fingers. "You didn't do a very good job of preventing that, you know, look at this... God..."

There was a wound in his stomach, deep and bleeding heavily. He was bleeding everywhere. Miaka was glad she wasn't squeamish with blood, or she would be in trouble.

"Your skills are impressive, Suzaku no Miko," his deep voice had become breathy and soft. "You managed to take care of all of them..."

"Be careful what you say. You'll be embarrassed when you're back to your senses."

"True..." his eyes slipped shut.

"Hey! Don't close your eyes!" she slapped him, and his eyes opened again. "Nakago, you open your eyes and keep them open!" she tore off the other sleeve of her jacket and tied it to the first, wrapping it around his waist and pushing on the wound. His body jerked and a soft groan of pain escaped him.

Slowly, his eyes closed, despite the girl's angry protests. His body was getting cold, and she felt that brilliant chi inside him fading, slipping away.

"Nakago! Nakago! You bastard! Wake UP!" she slapped him and he didn't wake up. His chest slowly ceased to rise and fall. He was slipping away. She knew she had to act quickly or it would be too late. She remembered something that Nakago had said back in Hokkan, that time. He had said chi could be controlled through sex. She knew she couldn't do that, but maybe, just maybe there was a way to just keep him alive, to make her chi keep his strong enough until his Seishi abilities kicked in. "If you remember this when you wake up, I'm going to kill you myself."

The girl brought her lips to his, praying Taka wasn't reading this, and closed her eyes, kissing him, forcing her breath into his lungs, forcing her lifeforce into his body. She felt herself grow weak and as her sight went dark she only remembered praying one thing, desperately.

_Let him live. Suzaku, let him live._

Miaka felt warm. That was all she realized at first. There was something warm holding her around the waist, and she was curled to it. Him. She felt soft breath on her neck and smiled.

"Taka..." she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes slid open, and the girl was suddenly alert. She shot upright and cried out in relief when she realized that he had made it, and was sleeping peacefully at her side. Her heart swelled and she silently thanked all the gods that listened to her prayer. Miaka covered her mouth, crying softly. The relief she felt was beyond description.

She hadn't realized it until he was lying there, his breath failing to move through his lungs, but she knew that she loved him. Not in the same way that she loved Taka, not in the same way that she loved her Seishi, but in the way that she loved Yui. He was her friend. Losing him would have been as if she had lost Yui, as if she had lost part of herself.

When he sat up, she couldn't restrain herself. She leapt against him, crying uncontrollably, hugging him like he had returned from the dead. And in a way, he had. He blinked in slight confusion.

"I must be in Hell..."

"You're a bastard, an incredible bastard, but I don't care if you make fun of me as long as you NEVER do that to me again!"

"Get a hold of yourself," he gently pushed her back. Miaka wiped her eyes, smiling so brightly it was almost blinding. She hugged him one last time before climbing out of his lap and looking up.

"Thank you," she whispered to the sky. "Thank you."

"I hate to inquire of the obvious, but I am alive, yes?"

"Yes, you are," she nodded, looking back down at him, unable to remove the smile from her face. "Thank goodness."

"Two questions."

Miaka tipped her head slightly.

"First, how did you manage to keep me alive?"

"Um... I-I... I just held pressure on... on the wound..."

He shot her a look that made her sigh. She knew he must have felt himself dying, he had known he was going to die, and then something had pulled him back by the collar.

"I gave you my chi," she said softly. "I wasn't sure how, but I knew you would die if I didn't, so I figured it out."

"You didn't..."

"Don't be stupid, do you feel naked?" she shot at him. "Besides, I don't know how to do _that _and wouldn't have even if I did. But I remembered in Hokkan... you mentioned that it could be done, and I figured a kiss was the next best way."

"You kissed me to save my life." The expression on his face was unreadable. There was some disbelief there, and wonder, and she sensed some guilt in him. Oddly, one thing she did not see was disgust.

She nodded. "Sorry. It was necessary."

"Why?"

The girl blinked. "What, no 'thank you'?" she asked sarcastically, and then added. "Just think of it as owing me one... thousand."

He lifted an eyebrow as he stood, looking down at her. "All right," he tipped her chin up, bringing his lips to hers. The girl nearly melted, and then he pulled away. "We're even now."

Miaka shook her fist at him as he turned and walked away. "Don't tease me you jerk!"

The girl stormed up to him, her anger dissipating when she saw what he was examining. His sword. It was in two pieces, and even more, it was sliced cleanly.

"Why couldn't you beat them?" she asked. "I beat them, and I know I'm nowhere near as strong as you are. And you're trained at that, I'm just a clumsy high schooler. How did they beat you?"

"It was a very odd sensation..." he kept his eyes on the sword, turning it slightly so that she could see his reflection. "But when you were fighting against that first warrior, Seiryu suddenly deserted me."

"Deserted you?"

"His power was no longer undivided, and my power dropped so suddenly that I was not able to adapt. It only took a short distraction to lose leverage."

"Seiryu..." she murmured

"He occupies you at this moment."

"Me?" she gasped. "But is that possible? I'm the Suzaku no Miko...!"

"This situation isn't mere chess as the summonings are, this is serious. The gods cannot afford to be picky. Seiryu must have known you would be killed without his assistance, and so he did what was necessary."

"That was why my aura was violet... and that was why I felt such lust for blood." It occurred to her that if Seiryu made even her have a lust for blood, it must have been horribly amplified on Nakago's soul, considering his thirst for revenge that stood on its own. She hadn't before realized how much self-control he had.

"Yes."

"But you were weakened. Didn't he know you would be hurt? You almost died because of that!"

"Such things do not matter to Seiryu, I and all the others are only tools used to summon, and nothing more. Suzaku loves his servants, but to Seiryu, they are nothing."

"I don't think that's true," the girl said softly. "Seiryu loves you just like Suzaku loves his Seishi. I know it. He must have known that I would bring you back, otherwise it would have been for nothing. Remember what Taiitsukun said? She said we were both needed, so you're just as important as me in this. Besides, when I was watching you just... lay there... something told me what to do. Something reminded me. It wasn't Suzaku."

The blonde turned and faced the girl.

"Don't downplay your importance in this, Nakago. As much of a jerk you are, you're half of it, I know it, and I'm sure Seiryu knows it. Anyway, I don't think a god is capable of not loving its servants. If he was, he wouldn't be any better than those demon lords. Well, we should be going, shouldn't we?" she laughed nervously. "We've wasted a good part of the day just lying around already!"

"You are correct, Suzaku no Miko."

"You should just accept this fact, Nakago. I'm always right. It's very simple, even you should be able to understand," she smirked and laughed. "Say it with me now! Miaka is always right!"

"Taka, I think your hair is turning gray," Keisuke teased.

"This isn't funny, man!" he groaned. "Miaka fighting those creeps on her own, Nakago almost dying. If he'd died we'd all be dead, and on top of it, she kissed him _again_!"

"He'd have died if she hadn't..."

"I know," the former Suzaku Seishi sighed. "It's just hard watching her be in there, not being able to protect her."

"She can protect herself, Taka, and Nakago is there too."

"Do you really trust that guy?" violet eyes met brown.

"I do. Really. When I ran into him, it was like it was fated. No matter how many times I got switched around to wait different sections, somebody always wanted me at that table, and when he walked in, I knew he was important. After Miaka passed out when I first brought him over, he told me who he was. I was a little nervous at first, but he's really not a bad guy. He's had several tough lives, but now he's just trying to figure everything out, just like all of us involved with the book. He thinks of Miaka like I do, like a little sister."

"Big brothers don't kiss their little sisters," he pouted.

"He's just teasing her," Keisuke laughed. "I thought that was kind of funny."

"When did you start lightening up like this, Keisuke-san?"

"After my sister pulled this weird guy I know out of a book, come to think of it. With that kind of insanity around me, I had no choice."

"We only fought off four, you know," Miaka pointed out. "That means there are three more of these guys, not to mention fourteen others."

"Let us hope that they are not as powerful as the last."

"They had to be freaks if they beat you."

"Oh?"

"Are you kidding? You whooped my Seishi! Even Tamahome, with all that power... we still couldn't beat you. I hate to say it, but if I hadn't sealed Seiryu, you would have won."

"That's right, isn't it..." he glanced down at her. "Really... I would be a god if it wasn't for you."

Miaka smiled sheepishly. "But it turned out better this way anyway. You got to come into the real world as a real person, not a character in a book."

"That is better how?"

"Well, maybe not for you, considering you have to be," she sighed dramatically. "A normal human. But for the rest of us, you're better off as a plain old human."

"Less powerful?"

"You had a chance to think it over and decide you didn't really want to become a god and destroy our wonderful little world. And..."

"And?" he prodded.

"And if you had gotten your wish, we never would have gotten to know each other."

That had definitely caught him off guard, and frankly, he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I take it by your silence you don't feel the same way." Her voice was flat.

"You fail at deductive reasoning."

"So what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"It was probably for the best."

Miaka nodded in satisfaction. "It would be nice to have a really fast car right now, wouldn't it?"

The Seiryu Seishi chuckled.

Things were falling into place beautifully. Just absolutely beautifully. In fact, things would be going perfectly but for two annoying mortals. Those two had hindered his plans every step of the way, and for the life of him, he could not discover their weaknesses. It was as if where one was weak, there other made up for it, and even when a seemingly perfect weakness was found, one or both would suddenly turn up stronger than before. It was as if fate was completely against him.

It had started out simple enough: rile the lower demons to bring the higher demons down. Talk to them, spread word of a revolution, of being released from the underworld, of being free at last. Then would come the demon lords, and eventually the Dark Lord, and they would consume the world. It would shock them all to learn that behind it all was one entity, one man, one soul, angry at his damnation, controlling the demons with powerful spells, stirring up thoughts of revolution in the lower hells. The demon lords were falling into his plan perfectly. Soon all hell would break loose. Soon things would come to fruition, and he would have his revenge on that blasted Miko and the man he hated for sending him to his death, and mostly on that damn woman. Taiitsukun.

The man, a mere spirit, looked through the glass to his precious pet. The goddess of life and death sat, chanting softly, communicating with somebody in the overworld. The soul growled to himself. No matter, she was still weakened, and it would only be a matter of time before he had enough power to do away with her and release himself from the torturous bonds of hell.

A sinister laugh escaped him. _Soon..._ he whispered voicelessly. _Very soon._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

[Chapter Fourteen - Through the Hourglass]

The riders made their way through the woods and toward the mountain that held the key to their mission. Miaka was shaken from her light sleep by the slowing of the animal they rode.

"What is that disgusting smell...?" the tiny nose wrinkled in disgust and she brought her hand to her mouth, feeling a wave of nausea overwhelm her because of the offensive odor.

"That explains what happened to the other three."

The girl sat up and looked down at the ground. She immediately regretted it. Miaka turned her head, hiding her face against the Seishi behind her, appalled. Three corpses lied crumpled on the ground, decomposing, partially devoured by various creatures of the forest.

"Who would have done such a thing?" the girl whispered. This was worse than death; it was carnage. The smell was overwhelming.

"I did."

The voice was deep and smooth.

"What?" Miaka sat up and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Show yourself," Nakago commanded, eyes darting around, searching the vicinity.

"I'm sure I have thoroughly confused your senses, and for that I apologize," the voice said, a silhouette appearing near a tree in the distance. "But it is necessary for my own protection."

"Who are you?" Miaka questioned. "Why did you kill these people?"

"These," the voice lowered slightly. "Are servants of the dark lords. I had a choice: my life, or theirs."

"You are a Jigoku no Yashi as well."

"Correct, my blonde friend," the voice grew playful, and the figure stepped closer. Miaka tensed, and felt Nakago's chi swelling slightly. "But don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. I'm on your side."

"Our side? Isn't that a bit of a contradiction?" hazel eyes blinked in confusion. "You're one of the bad guys, aren't you? You admitted it yourself."

"That's true, but see, I took care of those three for you."

"It could be a ploy," Nakago pointed out.

"I have some information that might be useful to you," he kept his hands in sight and stepped closer. "My name is Youshi."

"Like the video game?" Miaka blinked.

Nakago rolled his eyes. "They don't have video games here."

"I was kidding," she turned and lifted an eyebrow. "Honestly, you have no sense of humor."

"You two make such a cute pair!" the man that identified himself as Youshi said, smiling pleasantly.

Miaka was horrified to see that Nakago's wrinkle of disgust matched her own expression, making the demon warrior's point perfectly. She looked away quickly.

"Really, look at you, sitting all close to each other, seeming to read each other's minds. It's really very adorable."

The two on the horse looked at each other again, as if examining, but mostly in disbelief. Each scooted subtly away from the other.

"See, even now you're doing the same thing. You're more similar than you'd like to admit. But anyway, down to business."

Miaka blinked when she looked forward and came face to face with the man who was apparently a rebel of the Jiyashi. His hand was slowly running over the horse's mane, causing it to snort and step a little.

"Animals don't like me much anymore; they have such an acute sense of judgment that they can feel even the tiniest bit of ill intent. Unfortunately, I fairly radiate evil."

The girl could only watch as he calmed the horse and made friends with it. She examined him, unsure as to what to make of him. He was tall, probably only an inch or two shorter than Nakago, and his hair was blonde as well, though his eyes were a pale honey. Despite his admittance to being one of the enemy, he had a serene expression on his face, and as his eyes met hers again, he smiled.

Miaka could not bring herself not to trust him. She knew it could be a mistake, but there was something about him that made her trust. "How can we trust you?"

"You can't. Or at least, I can't give you any reason to. I can only say that I know that I can help you. I want to help you."

"Why?"

"I know what's happening is wrong. I know it's pure anger, but not of the demons; they're treated fairly, they have no reason the be angered, usually. Something is stirring up this trouble. For millennia, this all existed," he motioned generally to the area around him. "Without any disturbance from the underworld, but since the summoning of Seiryu, there has been a stirring."

"Twenty-some years is a long time for things to be stirring," Nakago said plainly. "Why have things only shifted now?"

"Time passes much faster in the underworld. Well, not faster, but differently. Time isn't felt the same way; there is no aging, there are no clocks. Time slips away. Whatever is going on now started years ago."

"How can you not be evil, though? Most of the others just seemed like pure demons. You're different."

"The soul whose body I share is a kind one; the soul of a gentle man. When I was awakened, immediately he fought me, and he was strong. I operated with his body, but he was always there, nagging me on, urging me to do the right thing in any given situation. He's still there, nudging me, nagging me, and I can't deny him any longer. He seems to have infinite strength, but I do not. For some reason, it now makes sense, his nagging."

"How long since you've awoken?" the Seiryu Seishi inquired.

"Two, three years. As I said, things have only fallen into place now, but this has been going on for years; things have been plotted out so long ago. It is destiny. The time and place of my awakening was chosen, as is the time and place of my death. I know I cannot hide from it, and there is no point in denying it."

"So it is possible for the souls of the Jiyashi to become good."

"Was it not possible for the soul of the servants of the gods to become corrupt?"

Both were silent, knowing exactly to which set of Seishi he was referring.

"All right, say we do believe you. What useful information do you have for us?"

"Well, I don't know who is behind this, but I know that it's a very powerful, very, very old soul."

"Mortal?" surprise laced the man's voice.

"Yes, mortal, but more powerful than any mortal I've ever come across. More powerful in some ways than even you two. I don't know his motives, I don't know who, but I know he or she is causing things to be so unsettled."

"That fills in the motive blank," the girl said softly. She had been wondering all along why the demons would be so angry. After all, they _had_ lived for centuries in relative peace, being content to poke themselves into the world and be the balance of the good. What was so different about now? But that was it, it wasn't the time, it wasn't the demons, it was somebody causing trouble. "Some mortal is raising a little hell."

"A hell of a lot more than a little," Youshi winked.

"What can you tell us about the Jiyashi?"

"Anything you want to know."

"Tell me everything, then," Miaka said.

"Come, let us walk and I will tell you what I can. I'm sure you know that time is of the essence." It did not escape Miaka's attention that as the man spoke of the time, his face grew solemn. The horse began to move once again, and they listened intently to the odd man named Youshi speak of his brothers and sisters.

"You know there are twenty-eight in all, seven from each demon lord, all born into mortal bodies to share with the human souls until the time had come. Their powers vary greatly just as the Seishi of the gods," he began.

Miaka did not miss the fact that this man had referred to his own kind as if he were not a part of them.

"All are powerful, but not as powerful, on average, as the gods' servants."

"My friend Chichiri told me that the demon lords don't need a Miko, that they have other ways of summoning because they don't grant wishes."

"That is true. The demon lords do not have the ability to grant wishes, but they hold a far more dangerous power. This is were the Jigoku no Yashi become important. Instead of performing a ritual involving the servants and priestess, the ritual involves only the servants. Just as the priestess is the sacrifice for the gods, the Jigoku no Yashi are the sacrifice for the demons."

"They are devoured?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "They become a blood sacrifice Once the blood of all the Jiyashi has been spilled, the demon absorbs the freed life force and is, as a result, set free from his own bondage—the bondage of the underworld."

"What a terrible ritual."

"Then we have already freed one of the demon lords," the voice held no emotion.

"Yes. This is what worried me. I realized that all seven of the first lord's servants were dead, and yet he did not leave the underworld and invade this world. He didn't leave hell, in fact, he went further down, towards where the Dark One sleeps. This is where I come in handy," Youshi smiled and looked up. "I followed him. As he went lower and lower, I followed, and found that he came to the Wall."

"The Wall?" the girl questioned.

"The Dimensional Barrier?" Nakago inquired.

"Correct. He began to crack the Wall, but he wasn't strong enough."

"Whoa, whoa, you lost me on this dimensional barrier thing," said the Miko.

"The Dimensional Barrier is a wall that connects all the dimensions of the underworld, as well as the real worlds. There isn't a separate hell for each world, there's only one, as there is only one overworld—"

"Which is why your friends from this world can be reincarnated into your world, Suzaku no Miko," the Jiyashi added.

"However, the underworld is divided because you can't have the worst sinners from every world in one place; it just does not bode well with the deities' sense of safety. The Barrier protects the evils of this world from entering ours and vice versa, however if this barrier were breached, all the evil that occupies this world would be able to freely move into our world."

"And there is something else."

"It gets worse?"

"Somewhat," the Jiyashi responded, sobered. "Even though all dimensions share an overworld and an underworld, and even though, if it is willed, things can be moved between dimensions by the gods, the center of balance is this world. The creator resides in your world and only visits our world, because we have Taiitsukun, however the Evil One resides in this world, while Tenkou is bound in yours, which, as a side note, is why he has to be summoned to this world and does not freely appear as Taiitsukun does."

"So if this Wall is breached, this Evil One can come freely into ours."

"And so can all of his demons and underlings, because once that wall is breached between both hells, the wall between hell and earth is also breached since it's more than just a barrier between the hells, but between dimensions," Nakago explained.

"You'll have to tell me later how you know all this," the demon man said with a smile. "But yes, that is why it is so dangerous."

"But there's something else, isn't there?" she asked, not knowing how much more she could stand. This was unbelievable. There was so much she didn't know about this world...

"Yes. Once the Dark One is freed from hell, there is nothing stopping people from summoning him to use his power, and there is nothing keeping all the occupants of hell _in _hell."

"In other words, we could have crazy powerful Zombies running around Tokyo?"

"Tokyo and the rest of your world."

The girl leaned back against her ally, staring blankly, trying to absorb everything. This really wasn't just petty chess like the summonings had been, this was about more than one world, this was about all of them. Every dimension that existed was in danger. Because of this stupid dimensional wall thing, an Evil Being that had yet to be completely explained to her, was in danger of breaking into her world, loosing all hell onto it, and was also able to be controlled. She couldn't help wondering that if it was so powerful, why could it be controlled?

"Why can this Dark One be controlled, and the Creator can't?"

"The Dark one cannot be controlled, exactly, but his power can be tapped and used for the summoner's purposes."

"Sorcerers," Nakago explained.

"And the Creator's power can be tapped, but it can only be used for good, as the Dark One's power can only be used for evil. Therefore if a person is powerful enough, and actually manages to tap into that power, you know there will be trouble, because such power isn't capable of being used for good. It corrupts the summoner. That is it's danger."

"Can anybody wield the Creator's against this Dark One guy?"

"Yes, it is possible, but only by the most highly skilled magicians."

"Chichiri. I wonder..."

"I believe your Seishi Chichiri has the ability to borrow the power of the Creator," the stoic Seishi commented. "His power has grown immensely since we last met; most likely because while you were first in this world, he was new with his art and could only use the power of Suzaku, and occasionally, Taiitsukun. However, after spending so many years in the overworld, he's likely found a way to channel that power."

"That must be why he can be a surrogate Taiitsukun. Speaking of which, do you know where she is?"

"Why yes, of course. She is in hell."

"What?" the girl blinked.

"The person behind this somehow managed to capture her. I have no idea how, but he managed to either do so himself or have somebody else do it, because she's caged down there, communicating with somebody in the overworld as we speak."

"I think I see the logic in that. If she's not in this world to counteract the evil that's gathering, it will be easier, right?"

"Right. So now you have two things you must do. The first thing: Do not kill all of the Jigoku no Yashi. If the demon lords cannot be summoned, they cannot break through the Wall. All four are needed to do so. The other thing is to find the Shinzaho and summon Suzaku. If you manage to do those things, your mission will be a success. However if you fail..."

"Yes, we know. Apocalypse. Utter annihilation."

It took Miaka a while to realize that now two dark lords were free, because Youshi had killed the remaining three from that particular dark lord's Jiyashi. He said that he hadn't intended to kill them, only free the spirits of the original owners, but they twisted his power and used it against themselves. Miaka wondered just what exactly his power was, but didn't ask.

As they walked, it occurred to Miaka that they had said the Dark One had to be released from hell for his power to be used. If that was true, wouldn't Chichiri not be able to use the power of the Creator, since he or she was still in heaven?

"It's a precaution," the former Shogun explained. "To wield the Creator's power, a person must have a pure and utterly empty heart, and thus couldn't possibly use that power. One does not use the Creator's power, only channels that Will, but since only a person of evil _can_ summon the power of the Dark One, it can't be accessible all the time. Because a situation like this was thought to be impossible, the problem had never arisen. Now, however..."

His words trailed off, and Miaka sat back again, floored and a little horrified.

Taka and Keisuke stared at the book. "T-two demon lords now awaited the crumbling of the dimensional wall and the third was soon to be released."

"We have to do something!"

"There's nothing we cando," Keisuke's tone was soft; he was numb. "All we can do is pray..."

"Do you suppose we should call Yui?"

"We'll wait a while. We don't want to drag her into this if we don't have to, Miaka being in there with Nakago and all."

"You're right... it just feels like we should be doing more, you know? I hate being so helpless. Why does blondie get his power back, but I don't?"

"You're not in the book," the answer was simple.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

[Chapter Fifteen - Honesty]

"What was that?" the girl's head shot in the direction of a snapping twig.

The Jiyashi man abruptly cut off his animated conversation, his eyes darting to the left. Without a word he brought his hands together and cast a spell. A green field surrounded them; a chi barrier. Nakago erected his own barrier for safety's sake, and they warily continued. They still had miles to go before they reached the mountain, and being hindered by insane demons was not a desirable course.

"You can make those barriers too, Youshi?" the Suzaku no Miko asked curiously, leaning forward a little. To look at her, it would seem that all worry had passed from her thoughts, although the opposite was true. Nakago knew that she wanted conversation to keep her mind from the impending danger.

"Yes, actually, my powers are strikingly similar to Nakago's. I can control my own chi as well as the chi of others, and have the power of Telekinesis. Although, I daresay I don't have as much training in the art of combat as your Hin friend," he gave Nakago a wink, to which the blonde only snorted in reply.

"I didn't know you could control other people's chi, Nakago..." the girl glanced up at him. His gaze averted from the road to her eyes briefly before returning.

"Yes. I am most proficient in the Bouchuu method," his eyes glanced down again, mischief dancing secretly in the blue orbs. He knew that reference to the Bouchuu magic Soi practiced to control chi through intercourse would embarrass her thoroughly. As he expected, a faint blush touched the girl's cheeks and Nakago heard her mutter 'you would be' under her breath.

"Ahh, that was one thing I never learned, but I do know other methods," Youshi laughed.

"I also have knowledge of a variety of techniques that can be used for various reasons; mind control, physical control," which, he noted mentally, she had seen first hand. "Et cetera."

"Mind control," she murmured "Like with Tamahome?"

"That was mostly a spell placed by the Kodoku, although my own abilities did make it stronger. I was quite surprised when you managed to break that. It had never been done before."

"What about the physical control thing?" she asked, still looking up at him. His eyes glanced down slowly, keeping contact. He was silent for a moment.

Youshi looked between them, brows drawn in puzzlement.

"Since the chi of a person controls the body, if you take control of the chi, it is a simple matter to immobilize the body."

The girl looked ahead, her hands folding in her lap. "Like in Hokkan?"

"Yes." He thought back to that night and felt shame for the emotional scars he had apparently caused. He couldn't help absently wondering if part of her reason for not consummating her relationship with Tamahome was fear, to which he could only credit himself.

Again, the Jiyashi that walked along beside them scratched his head in confusion. Both had become solemn and far more quiet than he had seen them before. As they had traveled for the past few hours, Miaka filled the silence with cheerful, mindless chatter, and Nakago commented dryly occasionally, but his sins weighed heavily on him.

"Can you do anything else, Nakago?" Youshi questioned.

"It is also possible to make a person explode."

"Explode?" the girl turned around. "You've made people explode? Nakago, that's just gross. And wouldn't it be rather... messy?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it is. That is a punishment reserved for very few though. I believe it's been used only twice."

"Eww..." she shook her head. "That's pretty sick, you know. And think of the people that would have to clean that up!"

"Yes, that's why methods of implosion were preferred."

The girl slapped her head. "I now know way more about you than I ever wanted to," she shook her head in disgust, but he saw the way her eyes danced with amusement. Despite her apparent revulsion, the Seishi could easily tell that she was amused by his morbidness because deep down she was just as strange as him, she only hid it better. Maybe she could think of a few people she'd like to implode.

"I'm starving," the girl moaned.

"It is a wonder you manage to remain as relatively slender as you are," the blonde pulled on the reigns, stopping the horse. Youshi looked up as they stopped.

"It takes a lot of food to sustain such beauty," she tipped her head up and smiled vainly. "I sound like Hotohori!" she giggled lightly and hopped down.

Nakago dismounted and looked around. "There is a stream about a quarter of a mile from here."

"Let's walk it and stretch our legs," the girl said. "Give the poor horse a rest, let him drink, and we can catch some fish!"

"We would need a fishery to satisfy you."

"That's true, and we have a whole river if we can find it! Youshi, would you like to ride for a while?" the girl turned to the other blonde. "You've been walking for at least twenty miles; your feet must be killing you."

"I'm quite all right, thank you," he smiled pleasantly, coming up beside the Miko.

She smiled cheerfully and bounced lightly on her toes. "Let's find that stream!"

Miaka bounded off, Youshi following merrily. The Seiryu Seishi led the horse along at a more sedate pace, his face expressionless, his eyes shadowed. Hokkan. It was foolish of him to think she would have forgotten such an event. For at least a few days she had actually believed he had raped her; it could not have been pleasant, and she was not likely to forget such a traumatic experience. He supposed he would have to confront her about it sooner or later, but for now, he wouldn't ruin her good mood. Besides, this was such a thing that should be discussed in private, not in the presence of the strange newcomer.

He switched his thoughts to said newcomer. Aside from the general oddness of the entire situation, Nakago didn't know what to make of Youshi. He seemed pleasant, helpful, and generally very congenial, but he knew better than to trust him outright. The Seishi wasn't taking chances; his eyes followed the lithe form of the man as he chased the Miko playfully through the forest, observing, not leaving him for a moment, lest he betray them. Miaka seemed to trust him well enough, but he knew from experience—Amiboshi's posing as Chiriko, for one—that she was not the best judge of character. He made a note to keep a very close eye on the reformed Jigoku no Yashi.

"This is fun!" Miaka cried, running as fast as she could in zigzags between the hefty trunks of trees and other shrubbery. She glanced back to see where Youshi was and realized that that probably hadn't been a very good idea as she went stumbling forward. She was shocked to feel herself in a pair of strong arms.

"So clumsy," he chided gently, lifting her to her feet. "Really now, you should be more careful. By the way..." he paused, a mischievous glint coming to his rose brown eyes. "I got you!"

"Aww, no fair!" she pouted and then smiled cheerfully. The girl looked up at the friendly blonde and blinked. "You're not even breathing hard."

"Perks of the occupation."

"No fair," she mock wheezed and then burst into giggles, pushing Youshi playfully. "So tell me about yourself. How old are you, Youshi-san?"

"Me, or, er, me?"

"I guess your body."

"Twenty-one," he replied, his cheer a little squelched.

"That must be one amazing kid in you..." the girl murmured "He would have been my age, maybe younger when you took over."

"How old are you, Miaka?" he changed the subject.

"Eighteen," she held up two fingers in a victory sign. "I'm legal!"

"Legal?" Youshi inquired, beginning to walk again. Miaka followed.

"Where I come from, you have to be a certain age to do some things, like drive, vote, and drink. I can do everything now! I'm officially an adult."

"People do things much younger here. They get married when they're very young, fifteen or sixteen usually, and they can drink whenever they have the money to buy alcohol," he laughed softly.

"Yeah, kids here grow up faster," she nodded in agreement. "Too fast, sometimes," she spared a glance at the solemn man that followed a few meters back, leading the horse, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Your friend Nakago, how did you come to such terms with him? I heard a rumor that he was the enemy of the Suzaku no Miko during her time in the book."

"That's true, he was," she looked back again. "We were the worst of enemies, and we had a lot of unpleasant run-ins, but now he's different. I understand what made him who he was to some extent, and I think we've both come to respect each other"

"Was Hokkan one of those incidents?"

"Yes," she answered softly, her eyes becoming distant for a minute before suddenly becoming radiant and happy once again. "But that's all in the past now. Oh look, there's the stream! I hope he's as good at catching fish as he is at everything else he does."

The girl glanced back one more time, her eyes meeting his briefly. Were those memories of Hokkan why she still felt such unease despite her growing fondness for him? Was that why she couldn't let go of the niggling doubt she felt that had returned full force the previous day because of that stupid Jiyashi woman? She wanted to ask about it, but didn't know how to broach the subject. It was not something one could just bluntly inquire about. It wasn't as if she could go up to him and say, 'Hey, Nakago, you know when you tried to rape me...'. It just didn't work that way. She wasn't one for subtly, but she knew that that was too blatant even for her.

She looked away and forced the memories, the worry, the doubt away and looked to the river, releasing an enthused exclamation of 'dinner!'.

The fish in the water scattered.

"You should get some sleep, Taka," the Miko's brother placed his hand on the former Seishi's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"But..."

"Taka, think of what would happen if they did manage to get into this world. I know it's horrible to think of, but what if you're needed and you're too dead tired to do anything? Get some sleep, I'll fill you in in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"Three."

"It's only been a few hours since this began..." he murmured "So this is what it was like when she left the first time. It was months for us, but it was only a few hours here."

"Nearly the whole adventure took place in a night."

"Isn't the time a little different then? It's only been a few days in the book, probably a little more than a week, but it's been several hours since we started reading..."

"Yeah, it's been about six hours and it's only been a few days in there. That is pretty strange... Maybe the time is slowing down in the book for some reason. You know, now that I think about it, hasn't it been about thirty years in the book? When Miaka first came out of the book, she was at the house for about five hours, and that was three months. Twenty hours and it would be a whole year, so a week in our world would have been years! The time in the book isn't just slowed now, it's been slowed. Three years in this world should be centuries in the book! Do me a favor, Taka, before you go to bed, get Tetsuya on the phone."

Taka nodded solemnly and picked up the phone.

"This is a beautiful night," Miaka said softly, staring up at the sky where millions of tiny, glittering bulbs were visible between branches and leaves. "It's so cool and clear."

"Indeed," Nakago replied, his own eyes set upward toward the heavens.

A few feet from where she and Nakago rested on opposite ends of a log, Youshi slept, sitting upright against a tree, his knees drawn against his slender body, his head resting on his folded arms. She peeked over and was surprised to see clear blue eyes slowly glide away.

Simultaneously, the two spoke. "Nakago, I-"

"Suzaku no..."

"Go ahead," they both said.

Miaka smiled slightly; Nakago chuckled.

"How's this for awkward, huh? We'd win the prize on that contest," the girl drew leaned forward, her head turning, hazel eyes resting on the broad form nearby.

"It would be no contest," his voice held a certain tenseness that was masked by apparent amusement.

"There's really no use in beating around the bush," the girl shook her head and stood up, moving a little closer. The blonde turned to face her. "About Hokkan..."

Miaka felt the sudden urge to giggle. She hadn't noticed it before, but Nakago was almost fidgeting. His hands were at his sides, and then in his lap, idly toying with a leaf that had abandoned it's tree. But it was no laughing matter, she knew. As soon as she said it, his eyes, which had met hers boldly at first, moved away and he looked up at the sky once again.

"What of it?" he asked it as simply as if he were inquiring the time of day.

"Are you going to look at me, or are you just going to pretend that the stars are going to pull you out of this little mess?"

His eyes settled on her tiny figure, meeting her piercing gaze. Of all the things she expected to see in his eyes, amusement, annoyance, perhaps even anger, deep regret was not one of them. Not so plainly; not so pronounced.

"This is like trying to get your cat to talk," the girl sighed. "Or a stone."

"Well, at least you didn't compare me to a dog."

"Dogs are friendly," she retorted dryly. "I'll just talk and you can reply, then, all right? I've had this nagging feeling the last few days, this feeling of unease around you. I know that on a conscious level I trust you; you've saved my life so many times these last few days, hell, you almost died because of this mission that I dragged you on, but I know that deep down I don't trust you. Not really. Of all the things you did, the things you told Yui, the things you did concerning my Seishi, while they hurt me, none of them would have made have such lasting mistrust, except..."

"Hokkan," he finished softly, his gaze steady.

"I know the reason. I know it was so I couldn't summon Suzaku; so you would win. I know it was supposed to be a better option than killing me. I know Yui ordered you not to kill me, but I just can't help but wonder how you could consider it? Especially now that I know everything you went through. You know how it feels, you knew how it felt then, and yet you would attempt that. And even though you didn't, that you would let me believe that you had used me, that you had raped me. I just don't understand how you could have let the thought cross your mind. God. After I woke up and saw Tamahome there looking so hurt, I would have rather died. Why should I believe you're not capable of such a thing now? If Tamahome hadn't come..." She tried to cover the pain in her voice, but it leaked out anyway. She wanted to trust him so badly, but how could she, knowing that that had lurked inside him.

"If I were to go back to do again, I would not have considered it."

"How do I know that? How can you prove to me that you really aren't like that?"

"Do you know what stopped me that time?"

"Tamahome showed up."

The warrior shook his head slightly. "No, Tamahome saw me leaving, but he is not why I was unable to. That wasn't why I didn't. When you fell unconscious, Suzaku's power appeared around you as a barrier. I couldn't touch you."

"But that only means if Suzaku hadn't..."

"Create a barrier around yourself."

"I don't know how."

"Concentrate on your energy and then simply will it to be."

"Just think about it? Wish I had a barrier around myself?"

A slight nod.

The girl sighed, not understanding the point, but willing to go along with it. She closed her eyes, thinking about Suzaku within her, concentrating on her energy, willing it into existence. A soft whirring sound alerted her senses, and she opened her eyes. The world held a foggy crimson haze, just as when they were beneath Nakago's barrier everything appeared slightly blue.

"What's the point of this?" she asked, poking lightly at the barrier in experiment.

Nakago touched the red bubble that surrounded the girl, letting it shock his hand away.

"That is what happened that prevented me, however..."

The girl looked up at the blonde. His eyes were closed; he was concentrating on something. A faint cerulean glow surrounded his body as the symbol on his forehead came to life. She watched as he moved toward her barrier, his hand outstretched. When the appendage met her barrier, she expected to see his hand repelled as before. Instead, she was shocked to see his hand, glowing faintly, penetrate the barrier she had erected.

Miaka's eyes widened and she stared, frozen. He had breached her barrier; he had breached the barrier that was in place by Suzaku himself. His hand grasped her face lightly, brushing away the tears that fell.

"If I had wanted to..."

"My God," the girl breathed, bringing her hand to his as it rested against her cheek. She met his gaze, which was soft and completely unguarded for once. "You could have become a god, and you didn't... because you would have had to..."

He dropped his hand and the barrier disappeared. "Tomo called me on it," he smirked slightly, remembering the surprise and shock on the man's painted face when he told him that the Suzaku no Miko remained a virgin. "I told him that I couldn't, because of Suzaku's protection spell, but if I remember correctly, he asked me if I couldn't, or if I wouldn't. Tomo had always been better at dealing with unpleasant tasks."

"I guess I misjudged you... Partly, anyway," she chortled softly. "You still turned my best friend against me, and killed Hotohori, and almost killed me on several occasions. But I think I have it in my heart to forgive you. That is, if, when we're finished with this whole mess, you'll apologize to Yui."

He didn't respond to her deal. "You should get some sleep."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Somebody has to keep an eye on that guy," he nodded in Youshi's general direction.

"Don't worry about me, why don't you sleep for a while. I'll stay awake. You haven't slept more than three hours in a night since we've been here."

"I don't need much sleep."

"Even you need more sleep that that, especially with all this stress. Don't argue with me on this. Sleep."

"Make me," he smirked.

"I'll put you to sleep!" she jumped up, shaking her fist in his face. He caught her wrist and she squeaked as she was pulled into his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I left my coat at the palace, but it's a bit cold out here. I need a blanket."

The girl noticed the glint of mischief in his eyes. She knew he was teasing her.

"Besides, I know you'll fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes, so at least if he attacks us, you'll get hit first," the line of his lips quirked upward at one corner.

"You jerk," she muttered, but there was no malice behind it. "Taka's going to kill you when we get back, you know," she sighed and situated so she was in a slightly less embarrassing position. Nakago wrapped his arms around her and she sighed and allowed herself to relax. "He's going to kill you dead..."

Nakago chuckled low in his throat and the girl shivered as she felt the vibrations through his chest. Miaka closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Taka really was going to kill him.

"Damn right I am!" Taka cried, shaking his fist at the book angrily. "Nakago, you bastard, get your hands off my girlfriend! I don't care if you are vital to this mission, the second I see your face I'm going to rip it right off your head!"

"Taka, I told you to go to bed!" Keisuke railroaded the young man into the hallway and shut the door, where he stood outside cursing and swearing many very creative forms of execution upon the blonde former Shogun for about five minutes before finally doing as he was told and going to Miaka's room to get some sleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

[Chapter Sixteen - Repayment]

"What the-" the girl's eyes snapped open, her senses suddenly alert. A pale glow radiated from the hands of the Jigoku no Yashi. His body stood before the two, his back to them.

"Oh good," Youshi turned around slightly, a smirk on his face. "You're awake."

"What's going on?" the girl nudged Nakago to wake him up. His eyes snapped open like one of those creepy dolls, and he rolled to his feet gracefully.

"We're under attack."

"Clearly," Nakago stated dryly at the same time as Miaka's frantic cry of: "You didn't wake us up?"

"I was about to wake you up when they attacked."

A burst of canary colored light flashed and Miaka shrieked, expecting to be killed. Suddenly, she remembered what Nakago had shown her the previous night, and a ruby shield suddenly surrounded the trio.

"We have to get going," Youshi grabbed the girl's hand and hauled her to her feet. "If they manage to get the Shinzaho before you, we'll be in serious trouble."

"They can get it?"

"Yes, they can get it with enough time, which is what we're giving them by not moving!" he whistled shrilly and the horse suddenly appeared, looking spooked, but obeying the unspoken command. Youshi hoisted the girl up onto the beast. "I'll cover you from behind. The mountain isn't very far from here."

Nakago mounted behind Miaka and kicked the horse, probably harder than necessary, but it had the desired effect of getting the beast moving in a hurry. Miaka watched in fascination as the Jiyashi levitated behind them, protecting them from the various attacks sent their way.

"What a wake up call," she shook her head, turning back around to face the front. She wanted shielded them again and noted the nod of approval Nakago gave her. It was nice to know he didn't find her totally useless in battle. "It's so early. It's practically still night!"

"How far to the cave?" he called back to the Jiyashi.

"Five miles," Youshi called back, handily dodging a particularly powerful looking spell.

"Hurry," Miaka whispered.

"This isn't good," Tetsuya shook his head. "This is bad, actually. Time has slowed down, and it's still slowing down."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it can't be good. It's like it's being done on purpose. It's not random, it's slowing at a rate that multiplies exponentially with each hour."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that in the next few hours, the time in the book will move at the same rate as the time in this world. It's already only three times as fast as our time. I'm going to bet that by daybreak, time will be moving at the same speed here and in the book."

"Why?" Keisuke scratched his head. "Why would time just slow down like this?"

"I don't know. I don't understand it myself, but maybe it is a good thing. I don't know, I think that something big is going to happen soon. How're they doing in there?"

"They're making good time," he laughed nervously.

"We're almost there, look, I can see the forest thinning!" Miaka cheered as they reached a clearing. "Are those guys still on our tail, Youshi?"

"They've given up for now, but don't expect them to be gone for long," he came up beside them, still floating, honey eyes darting from tree to tree.

The horse came to a sudden halt and Miaka felt herself grabbed around the waist as she was about to fly forward.

"And they're back," the levitating man said with a sigh.

Nakago's eyes narrowed. Thirteen warriors stood before the mouth of the cavern that housed the artifact for which they had come. Six warriors wore outfits similar to Youshi's black and green apparel; seven wore Black and gold. All were in their stances and ready to fight.

"How do we get through?" Miaka whispered. "We can't kill them..."

"We knock them out," the reincarnated Seishi dismounted and smirked, challenging. Miaka grasped her dagger and jumped down as well.

"First one to knock the most unconscious wins!" Youshi landed lightly beside them, a grin on his face. "Ready, set, go!"

"This is idiocy," one of the warriors in gold snapped. "Kill them."

And it began. Three warriors in lime attacked the rebel, the others divided themselves between Nakago and the Suzaku no Miko. Miaka eeped and erected a barrier around herself, surprising the attackers. "Why are you picking on a girl?" she stuck her tongue out.

"This could prove to be problematic..." one touched the barrier and withdrew at the jolt he felt. The others touched as well.

Miaka stuck her tongue out. "You can't get me!"

"This is no time for games, Suzaku no Miko," Nakago growled from his own barrier nearby as two Jiyashi fell to the ground in a heap.

"I know! Don't lecture me!" she harrumphed and turned her attention back to the three men looking at her in angry confusion. She smiled sweetly and let her hand fall through the barrier. She patted the closest man on the head and while he was grunting in amusement, clocked him with the blunt end of her dagger with enough force to send him toppling to the ground. The girl punched the other in the face and karate chopped him in the back of the head.

"Courtesy of women's wrestling," she smirked and stuck her face out slightly, winking at the last. "Now that we're alone..." the Miko grinned and pulled him close.

She glanced at Nakago and grinned as he watched in amusement. She winked at her Seiryu warrior friend as she brushed her lips across the Jiyashi warrior's lips briefly before pulling her face back into the crimson circle surrounding her and slamming the man into her barrier, shocking him until he passed out. She laughed boisterously and marched over to assist Youshi.

"You traitor," the woman growled, throwing another attack. "How could you allow them to come to this point? You're one of us!"

"We're nothing to the dark lord but sacrifices!" he replied. "They don't want anything for us but our own deaths. Are we really to die for a cause we don't believe in? The people in this world and the other haven't done anything wrong! They don't deserve to have such evil unleashed upon them!"

"You've been corrupted by those damn mortals, you fool!" the other growled angrily, leaping at the rebel with a short sword. "Now you must die!"

"Don't you see that we're going to die anyway? One way or another, we're all going to die. We don't have to do it serving him. We don't have to do it and take everybody else down with us!"

"Silence, traitor!" the woman howled.

"Can you be quiet? Your voice is really annoying," Miaka bopped the woman on the back of the neck with the handle of her dagger. "Thank you," she smiled as the woman fell to the ground. Youshi gave held up two fingers in the shape of a 'v' and smirked. "Youshi, look out!"

The man ducked as the sword sliced with graceful determination through the space his head had occupied seconds before. Youshi frowned and swept his feet in a smooth arc along the ground, knocking the sword-wielding attacker from his feet. The other man fell unconscious as his head hit a rock.

The last of Nakago's adversaries hit the ground with a thump and the blonde smirked in satisfaction, kicking one as he joined his allies. "That wasn't much of a challenge."

"They weren't fighting as hard as they could have..." Youshi's frowned deepened, creating lines around his usually smiling lips. "Oh well, we should go get the Shinzaho while we can. They'll wake up soon." The Jiyashi headed toward the cave.

As Nakago turned to follow, Miaka noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Her hazel eyes fell on the form of the man Youshi had supposedly just knocked out. He was standing, an insane grin across his features. Time seemed to slow as the Suzaku no Miko watched him draw back his sword and hurl it through the air, directly toward the former Shogun of Kutou. Without thinking, the girl jumped into Nakago, shoving him aside.

The slurp of metal entering flesh alerted the Jiyashi ally to what had happened. Miaka crumpled to the ground, her eyes meeting the shocked blue orbs of Nakago as she fell to her back.

Nakago stared in disbelief as she coughed violently and then stilled, blood trailing slowly from the corner of her mouth. The resemblance to the sacrificial move Soi had made was disturbing, and he found himself frozen, watching blood seep from Miaka's still form.

The man who tossed the sword laughed with shocking coldness and Nakago turned a hate filled glare on him. Kokoro appeared and the warrior released an enormous blast at the Jiyashi that had dared strike down the Suzaku no Miko. His body was completely disintegrated.

"Miaka!" Youshi was at her side in a split-second, kneeling, tipping her head up so she could breath. "Miaka, can you hear me? Don't talk, just nod if you can."

The girl's head moved minutely, her hazel eyes staring mutely upward at the broad form that blocked the sun from her eyes. She stared at the Seiryu Seishi, her eyes happy, a smile on her lips.

"You're... all right..." she whispered. "I'm glad..."

The warrior of Seiryu could do nothing but stare helplessly for a moment. She had taken the blow intended for him. She had sacrificed herself for him. His eyes flicked suddenly to the sword plunged into her stomach.

"Get the Shinzaho," Nakago knelt down at the girl's side, looking solemnly at the Jigoku no Yashi man.

"You trust me to do that?"

"No, but I don't have any other options. Get the Shinzaho and bring it back here."

"Right," he stood up and jogged to the mouth at the base of Mount Makaba. Before he entered, he turned and spoke softly. "Take care of her." He disappeared into the darkness of the cavern. Nakago's eyes returned to the limp form before him. Taking Youshi's place, he propped the girl's head up in his lap and frowned. This would hurt like hell.

"This is going to hurt," he gently peeled her fingers from the edge of the sword.

"No... more... than it... already... does..." she managed to smile a little.

"I wouldn't count on that," he muttered, taking hold of the hilt. Quickly, not wanting to extend her pain, he slid the sword from the torn flesh. She arched and cried out in agony, and his heart clenched for causing her pain after her selfless act.

"Why do... you have... to always... be right?" she coughed again, her fingers tensely clutching the ground. He hoped he didn't look as terrified as he felt.

"Sit up a little, let me take off your jacket."

The girl hissed in pain as her stomach was jarred and blood poured, but did as she was told, shrugging the tattered material off of her slim shoulders. When Nakago opened her shirt, she didn't even bother glaring.

"Heheh... Taka's really going to kill you now..." she smirked.

Nakago folded the already shredded material and placed it on the wound.

"Agh!" her entire body convulsed as the blonde put pressure on the wound. She hissed and grunted, her hands squeezing his arms tightly. He looked at her pale face and frowned. She was losing too much blood too fast, and this was doing nothing to staunch the bleeding inside. "Tell me... straight... doc. Am I... going to make it?"

"Don't talk," he scolded, frowning down at her. She smiled weakly, her eyelids dipping. "But don't close your eyes either!"

Hazel orbs were suddenly revealed. He had never shouted at her like that before, but didn't care if she identified the source of his naked display of emotion. He loved this young woman now, after traveling with her, fighting with her (and fighting with her against others), and comforting her.

This wasn't good; it wasn't working. She was still losing blood quickly and it didn't appear to be slowing a bit. Still applying pressure, he situated, letting her head down gently and straddling her waist. Her skin had taken on a slightly ashen color.

She smiled faintly, mischief in her rapidly dimming eyes. Seconds before she had the chance to say something witty, her eyelids shut and the slow rise and fall of her chest ceased.

Taka sat bolt upright in bed, his violet eyes wide as saucers. With speed that a human should have possessed, he flew from his bed and into the study. "What's going on? Everything's still okay, right?"

Keisuke and Tetsuya were sitting side by side on the floor, pale as death. Tetsuya was attempting to rub casually at his eyes. Keisuke's mouth was open wide in horror.

"Guys?" he took a slow step forward. "Keisuke? Tetsuya? Wh-what's going on...?"

"Nakago, you better have something up your sleeve..." the dark-haired man whispered fiercely at the pages that mercilessly recorded the events in the Universe of the Four Gods.

The blonde man cursed and slapped her face lightly. She wasn't breathing, her pulse had died to nearly nothing. She would be dead in seconds. The shining character came to life and a pale glow surrounded the warrior. His hands rested on her cool, limp body, one on the wound, the other on her forehead. Time to think was not a luxury he could afford. Not hesitating, knowing there wasn't time to do so, he brought his mouth to hers, breathing air and energy into her body.

For several minutes, he rested over her, sharing his air, and his chi, letting the energy flow through his hands into her body. Slowly the Miko began to breathe on her own. Nakago didn't allow himself to be relieved; she was still in bad shape.

Ten minutes ticked by, fifteen, twenty. Youshi hadn't returned, but he didn't care. The damn girl, the damned cheerful, amazing Miko was not going to slip away from him. Not when they were so close to completing their mission. Not when she had saved his life and he had yet to repay her. Not before he had a chance to yell at her for being so stupid and throwing herself in the path of a sword.

He'd be damned if he would let this happen again! With newborn determination, the blonde boosted his power, forcing her body to accept his chi, forcing his chi to move in her and heal the wound that she had received on his account. Or at least sustain her until Suzaku took over.

He pulled his hands away slowly. He had no more energy to give to her. Suddenly drained, the warrior fell forward, barely catching himself before his body fell onto hers.

"Wake up, Suzaku no Miko," he watched her peaceful face. "Open your eyes."

"Wake up, Suzaku no Miko," she heard vaguely, like a distant whisper.

Can't you ever call me by my name?

"Open your eyes." Why, her mind asked. It was so comfortable here. But that nagging, arrogant voice remained. "Suzaku no Miko, wake up. If you die, we can't save our world. Don't you want to see Taka again? And your brother, and Yui?"

She stared between the source of the sound and the place ahead, where it was warm and beautiful and there was joy, and no more fighting or pain. But Taka? And Yui, and Keisuke... She didn't want to leave them, but didn't know how to get out. She called out to him, and he responded.

"Didn't I tell you I would be mildly distraught if you died?" Something brushed her face gently, tickling her numb skin. She opened her eyes a crack. His hair was tickling her as his forehead rested against hers, the symbol of kokoro warmly touching her skin. "I lied, Suzaku no Miko. I would be more than mildly distraught."

A faint blue light touched her senses.The girl followed the cerulean that glowed softly in the distance, pulsating, calling her back to the world of the living. Hazel was suddenly visible beneath her lids. Her eyes slowly slid open and she came face to face with icy blue. Miaka smiled at the relief she saw in those sapphire depths. His face was expressionless, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"I'm glad to see you too," she grinned. "Were you worried about me, Nakkie?"

"It's about time you woke up. Are you finished with your nap?" The Seiryu Seishi sat up nonchalantly, pushing himself to his feet. He looked exhausted, and relieved like a man who had just won a long battle. Miaka smiled and sat herself up.

"Ouch!" she cried as she moved. The girl peeled the blood-saturated clothe from her stomach and examined it. It was still incredibly tender; the skin was darkly bruised, the wound was barely closed, but it was. "This is amazing. What did you do?"

"I merely sustained your lifeforce until your body began to heal. It healed quickly because of the enhanced state your body is in due to hosting Suzaku."

"How did you sustain my lifeforce?" she asked, in awe.

"With my own."

The girl looked up, blinking slowly, and then smiled. He had done what she had done for him, transferring his life force into her. Her gift had been repaid. "Thank you."

"Now," his lip curved slightly. "We're even."

The girl chuckled weakly, still in pain, but thankfully alive, and buttoned her shirt. She held up her hands expectantly, and Nakago shook his head in mock annoyance and hoisted the small girl to her feet. He looked at her oddly for a moment, like he wanted to pick her up and swing her around, but the moment was lost when a shadow emerged from the cave.

"Thank goodness," the voice sounded relieved. He stepped into the light, revealing a wide smile. "You're all right."

"Can't kill me!" she winked. "Did you find it?"

"I found it, but I can't get it. The guardians won't let me take it without you two with me."

Without another word, Nakago joined the Jiyashi at the opening of the cave. Miaka jogged after them, and the three disappeared into the darkness.

"Nakago, you're so the man!" Tetsuya cheered. "I never thought I would say that!"

"I was thinking it," Keisuke admitted it.

Taka sat down in relief, sighing heavily.

"What time is it?"

"Four-ten."

"The time is converging as we speak..." Tetsuya pulled off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "Well, let's keep reading."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

[Chapter Seventeen - Collision]

Green light illuminated the dim tunnels. The trio walked along silently, their footsteps heavy with weariness and concern. They reached a precipice. Youshi held out his hand indicating for them to stop.

"Be careful, this is steep. Can either of you levitate?"

The blonde nodded.

"I'll carry Miaka since I know levitation is something I'm well practiced at. If that's all right with you?" he gazed at the young woman who was looking nervously down the edge of the cliff.

"Um, that's fine. Just don't drop me, all right?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he scooped the Miko into his arms and gave her a reassuring smile. His feet lifted slowly from the ground and he ventured over the edge of the cliff, floating effortlessly across the fissure. Miaka clung tightly with both hands around his neck, her eyes squeezed shut. This was definitely not her idea of a good time. She was thankful when both feet were safely on the ground again. Nakago joined them on the ridge and Youshi led on through the labyrinth.

"Are we almost there?" Miaka asked, holding onto Nakago's arm. She felt silly, but now knew he could levitate, and did not want to go walking right off a cliff without a very good insurance policy; that policy being standing next to somebody with quick reflexes and the ability to jump down and save her if she fell.

"Just about," he informed her. "Just two or three more turns."

The group continued, and finally reached a fairly open room within the cave. In the center stood an altar which glowed with a magnificent holy light. The three approached. On the altar sat a dagger, almost identical to Miaka's, only the hilt's intricate design held a dragon with a brilliant sapphire for an eye. The girl's slender finger reached for the weapon.

"Halt," a booming voice commanded. "You are not the owner of that holy weapon."

"Who-?" Miaka shielded her eyes from a blinding flash. "Wah!"

The girl stepped back and into Nakago as a man materialized before her. Another flash behind them alerted the group that they were trapped.

"You must prove yourself worthy to wield the dagger created by Seiryu's summoning."

Miaka looked onto the apparition with awe. The man stood seven feet tall and wore white robes trimmed in elegant blue and gold. His eyes were amber and his hair was silver, pulled back loosely. In his hand was a sword, the design on the hilt just as beautiful and intricate as the Shinzaho.

"We are servants of Seiryu," an identical voice from behind informed. The face and outfit were identical as well. "Our purpose is to protect the Shinzaho of Seiryu."

"We need it," Miaka protested. "We're trying to summon Suzaku to save the world."

"Prove your identity."

"I'm the Suzaku no Miko, my name is Miaka. This guy here, you should recognize him."

"We do not," they spoke in unison.

Nakago allowed the character on his head to flare to life briefly. The guardian's eyes widened and he dropped to his knee. "Seishi of Seiryu," the specter said. "We implore you, take this holy artifact, as Lord Seiryu commands it."

Miaka glanced back at the other ghost, who had also fallen to his knees. "Wow, you really command a lot of respect around here."

"He's the highest and most favored servant of Seiryu," Youshi informed. "Even these guardians are only laborers in the eyes of Seiryu. The Seishi and Miko are precious to the gods; they are like children. Nakago had the most favor of all, because his heart was after Seiryu's own, longing for battle, having fire."

"Wow. I wonder who Suzaku's favorite is," she mused out loud. Nakago gave her a quelling stare and she made a face at him. He ignored her and carefully lifted the dagger from it's place on the altar.

"We've got it!" Miaka cried happily. "Now we can save the world and go home!"

"Let's not get excited," Youshi chided. "We still have to get to the temple."

"That's right..." her face fell.

"But don't worry, it won't take long. It's not too far from here, only about a day's journey."

The guardians stood. "We entrust this to you, Seiryu Seishi Nakago, Suzaku no Miko. Now that our duty is complete, we are relieved." Slowly, the spirit guardians faded into the darkness.

"Let us go," Nakago began to walk. The others followed.

Nakago was eager to get to the temple to finish this business, although he had to admit he wondered what would become of them once this strange adventure reached completion. He was still musing on this topic when they emerged into the light. Miaka covered her mouth, her hazel eyes widening like the shutter on a camera.

"This is..." the Jiyashi ally stared at the carnage before them. Dead. Every one of them dead. From the shadows came a flash of lime, and Youshi screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"Youshi!" Miaka cried.

Nakago turned, seeing the miserable creature that had killed one of his own, and raised his hand. His chi surged from his core, through his limbs.

"Nakago, don't!" Miaka cried, grabbing his arm. "If you kill him, they'll all be free! Don't do it!"

"Foolish girl," the man grinned, his eyes hallow, his voice strange, sounding doubled. "It is too late. My minions have completed the task I have set forth, and soon I will be released from hell."

"What are you?" the young woman screamed. "Why did you do that to Youshi?"

"His sacrifice is necessary. Now, minion, dispose of yourself and all will be complete."

The eyes paled and the man grinned. "Yes, my lord," and he thrust his dagger into his heart and fell dead on the ground.

"No!" Miaka cried. "No! We were so close!"

"I..."

"Youshi!" she dashed to his side and knelt down. "Youshi..."

"I am sorry... I couldn't be of... more use."

"No, don't say that, you helped us so much!" she stroked his pale hair, tears welling in her eyes. Nakago looked on with a deep frown. Youshi's death was unfortunate, but what was worse was that now all the demon lords had been freed to make their escape. Time was not on their side.

"I am glad... I got to meet you... Suzaku... no Miko..."

"No, you can't die, you can't," she clutched his body, crying softly.

He smiled. "It's... all right... Miaka. I take my place... in the afterlife now."

The honey eyes faded to a pale blue, smiling happily. "Miko... You have changed... his heart... to good."

"You're the original soul in this body!"

"I am. I must go now... I was glad... to serve you."

The girl cried into his chest, and suddenly, as a leaf in the wind, the lifeforce was gone. Miaka sobbed softly. "Youshi-san..."

"Suzaku no Miko," Nakago snapped her from her trance. "We have to leave."

"Daaa!" a high-pitched cry alerted them.

"Ch-Chichiri!"

"No time for greetings, Miaka, we have to get back to Taiitsukun's right away! I can't be gone long!" he laid his cloak down on the ground and motioned for her to stand on it. She grabbed Nakago's hand and pulled him over, and the three disappeared into blackness.

"I'm sorry I have to run out on you. The Nyan-Nyans will fill you in on everything you need to know," Chichiri took off his hat and disappeared into it.

"We'll fix you up!" came a giggle. Several odd little girl's appeared from violet bubbles and wasted no time in healing both Miaka and Nakago. "Here are some new clothes!"

Miaka couldn't help noticing how even their cheerfulness seemed forced. Nakago looked down as a new silk shirt was dropped down into his hands, while the Miko was thrilled that she wouldn't have to pay to replace her jacket.

"Chichiri told us to send you back. He said he was too busy to do it, so we have to send you back now."

"You can do that, Nyan-Nyan?" Miaka asked.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Can you send Nakago back too?"

"No," the said sadly. "Chichiri-san has another way! We'll send you back now!"

"Wait, what?" the girl blinked as she was hauled off. "What about Nakago?"

"He'll be back soon!" they cried. "You have to go home now, Miko-san!"

Miaka was ushered away from Nakago, throwing a glance over her shoulder as she departed. She looked reluctant to part.

"Da," Chichiri, or more accurately, an illusion of him, appeared. "You're in quite a predicament, yes?"

"Those annoying little girls said you had a way to send me back."

Nakago was surprised that the bop on the head he received from the staff was not an illusion. He glared at the monk, who only laughed.

"I do," he tossed something through the air. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Large hands grasped the object as it landed, blue eyes settling on it. "Seiran," he murmured "How you got this, I'll never know," the man smirked, and without another word, he was gone.

Three pairs of eyes widened. "The Suzaku no Miko appeared in her house in front of her shocked brother and friends." A red flash alerted the trio.

"Hi!" Miaka cried and jumped into Taka's arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Meanwhile," Keisuke continued, paling slightly. "Nakago appeared in another part of Tokyo City; the bedroom of the Seiryu no Miko."

Miaka's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Give me the phone!"

If this wasn't irony, he didn't know what was. He would have figured she would have just thrown it away, but she had apparently kept the little blue jewel. Nakago looked down at the sleeping form of his Miko. The young woman was sleeping peacefully, the blanket slipping from her shoulders, revealing her long legs. She had grown since she was fifteen. The Seishi glanced around, searching for an exit. The window wasn't an option, as her bed was lodged in front of it, and he was not going to climb into Yui's bed. Unfortunately, he could also hear her mother bustling around busily nearby, so it probably wouldn't be wise to wander her house and seem like a common criminal. He did have his reputation to consider, after all

Thankfully, it seemed that the woman was in an area of the apartment that wasn't directly adjacent to the hall, so he figure he should take his chances going out the front door.

Fate, however, had something else in mind. Just then, the brutal ring of the girl's alarm clock roused her out of her sleep. Yui angrily smacked the off button and sat up, rubbing sleepily at her eyes and pulling back the curtains.

All the sleep in her eyes disappeared the second she pulled the curtain back. In the window beside her bed reflected the face that had haunted her dreams for so long. The girl whirred around, eyes wide, and sure enough, beside her bed stood the one man she wished had never taken interest in her.

"Good morning," he said mock pleasantly. The day was just breaking outside, and Yui could tell already that this would not be a good day.

"N-Nakago..." she whispered.

"At least you didn't scream."

"Are you real? You can't be real," she sat up on her knees, staring, blue-green eyes seeing, not wanting to believe. He imagined that this brought a plethora of new meaning to the common childhood fear of a monster living in the closet.

"Yes, I'm real," he held up the little blue pearl.

Yui stared silently for a moment, and suddenly the phone rang. Her eyes slid slowly from the man who had to be a ghost to the caller ID on her phone. "Yuuki Miaka," he read smoothly. "I think you should get that."

"Sh-she can wait."

"Then I'll get it," he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Nakago!" Miaka cried. "Let me talk to Yui right now! What are you doing scaring the crap out of her like that?"

"I did not pick this location to return, Suzaku no Miko, but fine," he handed the phone to Yui. Yui took the phone with much confusion on her pretty features, obviously baffled by their brief conversation.

"H-Hello?"

Miaka gave some reply that he couldn't hear. Yui was still staring at him warily.

"I-I can't really talk right now..."

Her eyes widened.

"You know he's here?" she asked, her tone calming slightly.

Yui's shoulders relaxed slightly and she nodded, glancing away from Nakago briefly, then back to him, nodding again.

"Of course, Miaka," she said softly. "I'll be right over."

Yui hung up the phone and silently stood up, walking past Nakago to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Turn around," she said softly. The blonde did so. "And lock the door. I don't want my mother walking in with you standing there and me getting dressed."

Nakago turned the lock and stared at the door while she apparently lost a major battle with her clothing and thumped into the floor.

"All right, come on. Yes, I know my mother will see you," she opened the door. "Let's just hope she's not looking."

"Yui, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm going to meet Miaka, mother, don't worry about me," the girl stopped, holding up her hand to halt Nakago's walking. "Are you sure, dear?"

The voice came closer, and Yui sighed in defeat when her mother rounded the corner. Of course she would want to kiss her goodbye.

"Y-Yui!" her mother exclaimed, eyes wide. "Wh-what on earth?"

"Sorry, mother, I don't have time to explain now. I'll tell you when I get back."

"You will _not _explain later, young lady! You explain _this_," she leveled a finger in the Seiryu Seishi's face. "Right this instant!"

Yui paled when the character on the Seishi's forehead came to life. The blonde man held up his hand and the woman blinked and backed up, and then slumped to the floor. Nakago caught the woman as she fell backwards and set her on the couch.

"What did you do?" Yui cried, looking helplessly at her seemingly comatose mother.

"It's only a mild sleeping spell. No harm done; maybe she'll even think this little encounter was a dream."

The young woman sighed and opened the front door.

"No coat? It's rather cold out."

"What are you, my mother?" the girl snapped as she closed the door.

The pair made it outside, and Yui immediately looked up. "What on earth?"

Nakago cursed. The sky was blanketed in darkness; dawn was breaking at the horizon, but it was as if an enormous cloud covered the entire sky otherwise.

"Where does Suzaku no Miko live?" he wished fervently that he had paid more attention to where her brother had taken him.

"Main street," she tore her eyes from the odd looking sky. "That doesn't help. You don't."

"That's right, it's the third building down," he began to walk quickly.

"You've been to Miaka's house?" she followed, eyes wide. "I think I need a lot of info."

"Do you think they have brand name clothes in Kutou?" he gave her a pointed look as she caught up. "Or Rolexes?"

Yui looked down at his pants and then to his wrist, which sure enough hosted a gold Rolex. "You live in Tokyo."

The Seiryu no Miko had never been at her best first thing in the morning.

The doorbell rang about six times, and Miaka jumped up, abandoning her breakfast, and opened the door. "Yui!" she cried, dragging her friend in and giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry about this!"

"It's all right, Miaka, I'd just like a little explanation."

"Nakago, you jerk, did you have to go and scare the hell out of her?" she pulled Nakago in and then punched his arm. "Look at you," she rubbed her friends shoulders. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"Tetsuya! Somebody sane at last!" Yui pulled away and ran over to her boyfriend. "Please tell me what's going on."

The dark haired man nodded and led her to the study to talk privately.

Taka came up behind Miaka, wrapping his arms protectively around his love. Blue eyes met violet, and he chuckled softly, reading the many confused emotions playing on Taka's face. "I've no intention of stealing your girlfriend, Tamahome."

"It's Taka," he tried to sound civil.

"Down boys," Miaka winked at the Seishi behind her. "Or I'll have to muzzle you. Keisuke, you show Nakago the shower, because I'm sure he'd like one. Give him some of dad's old clothes; they should fit. I'm going to finish breakfast. Keisuke, when you get back, make a bit more food, all right?"

The Miko's brother sighed and agreed, going back to his room and motioning for the older blonde to follow. However, before they could make it through the hall, an earthquake began, and the small amount of light that had previously shone through the windows diminished and quickly disappeared. The power went out suddenly, and darkness was upon them.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

[Chapter Eighteen - Clash]

Books and trinkets toppled to the floor and the entire earth seemed to groan and tremble in agony. Miaka grabbed to Taka and shrieked, and could hear Keisuke and Tetsuya cursing loudly in other parts of the apartment. It was several minutes before the shaking subsided. Yui and Tetsuya tumbled out of the study, holding the book that now radiated an eerie ruby light.

"What does it say?" the former Suzaku Seishi asked, calming his terrified girlfriend.

Miaka knew that now was probably not the best time to confess that she had a small phobia of earthquakes.

"This is bad..." he mumbled. An angry exclamation of "Read!" from several people was all the cajoling he needed to begin to read the rapidly appearing words. "With the death of the last Jigoku no Yashi Youshi, the four demons were released from their confines and combined their efforts to topple the Great Barrier. It did not take long for the Barrier to be breached, and darkness flooded the world of the two travelers who had strived to prevent such disaster."

"The demon lords have entered this world," the girl leaned against her boyfriend, her hands trembling. They had failed. They had completely failed, and now the world would be destroyed.

"We have to stop them," Taka's features were set, his violet eyes narrowing. "We can't let this world be destroyed. This is more than the 'Suzaku no Miko's' world now, this is my world; our world. We've got to do something."

"I agree," Nakago appeared from the hallway, his features illuminated by the light of his own chi. He looked like a hero. Had the situation not been so dire, Miaka would have pointed out the irony of that statement. And yet it felt right, even coming from him. This was their world now, and they had to protect it.

"I've got this gist of this. Is there anything I can do?" the Seiryu no Miko asked.

"Pray to Seiryu we can do something," Tetsuya mumbled, looking down at the book.

Miaka brought her aura to life around her, brilliantly, more brightly than before. Eyes set, face hard, the girl nodded and opened the door. Either they would find those demon lords, or the demon lords would find them. They would come looking for Nakago and herself, of this she was certain. The group made its way down the stairs and outside. It was dark as pitch, the sky a veil of obsidian obstructing the sun completely. Four shapes darker than the backdrop, if that was possible, moved at an incredible speed above the city, toppling buildings, creating a whirlwind. Miaka's eyes narrowed and she pulled out the dagger, firing a shot at one of the demons.

Blood red eyes turned up on her and the beast circled around and hovered above her, glaring with the most pure evil she had ever seen.

"Miaka, this isn't good! Listen to this," the dark haired man called. "The demon lords had opened a gateway into the real world and soon true blackness would flood the world, covering and destroying all. Deep in hell, a figure laughed with malice and made his way to the surface."

"Whoever is behind this is going to show himself soon. We have to get rid of these things before that happens!" Keisuke cried, looking a combination of horrified and... horrified.

"What the-?" Miaka and Yui both began to glow faintly, crimson and cerulean respectively, levitating slightly, neither of their own accord. Both girls stared at each other in confusion. "Yui!"

Kokoro beamed proudly, six other symbols appeared, faintly illuminating the spots beneath her clothes. Miaka felt the twins in Suzaku's red appear on her body. "This is..." Yui gasped. "Seiryu."

In downtown Tokyo, a lean, lanky man was just waking up, expecting to be soon heading to his acting classes at the local university. He peered around the room with golden eyes, trying to locate the source of a high pitched buzz. The young man's emergency radio blared news of a damaging earthquake and unexplained darkness. All the lights in the room were out, and it was dark but for a faint sapphire light that emanated from the mirror.

The man sat up, his long hair sweeping behind him, making his way to the sink. His feet did not stumble on the rubbish strewn around the floor. He looked in the mirror, and as he looked at the familiar face, a pain shot up from his lower back. He reached to calm what he thought was a spastic muscle, and as he touched the origin of the stinging pain, a lifetime of memories returned to him.

His eyes moved to the reflective glass and suddenly Ryo Chuin was no longer standing before it, bare chested, sleep lingering in his eyes. The pleasant and mild-mannered college student became someone else; a proud and strong warrior, wearing the garb of a traditional Chinese theater actor.

"Oh dear," Tomo sighed. "I'm going to be late for class."

He pulled on a shirt and ran out the door, knowing he was needed near main street. All over Tokyo and neighboring suburbs, four other servants of the god Seiryu awakened and followed the call that had echoed in their minds, sent by their Miko.

"Sir, I know it's early, but this is a disaster. All over Japan, things have—"

"Yes, yes, I'm going out right away," the man nodded. "I'll release a press report."

The Diet building was bustling with activity. A young intern burst in. "Saihitei-san, we've got a problem. There's a major electrical disturbance over the entire city."

"Doukun," the rebel of the royal family, who at eighteen had denounced his claim to the throne of Japan and instead taken a job with the government stood. "Did you feel that just now? Something strange..." he rubbed thoughtfully at his neck, brushing his long, dark hair aside.

"I just got an itch on my foot," the sixteen year old intern said, looking thoughtful. "And I feel like something is calling to me."

"I have this feeling that I've forgotten something very important," pale amber eyes narrowed, graceful brow furrowing in thought.

"Highness," one of the older advisors burst in. He had been a family friend before Saihitei's change of profession. The word rang true, and suddenly he saw himself sitting on a throne, battling a blonde haired, blue eyed warrior, dying for his people.

"What did you call me?" his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to only calling you sir, sir," the wizened old man shook his head.

"Lord Hotohori," Ou Doukun gasped. "You're Hotohori!"

Crimson blazed on throat and foot, and the Seishi of Suzaku were awakened.

"Chiriko," his eyes widened and then danced with joy. "How ironic this is."

"Hotohori, Miaka, she needs us! We have to get to her quickly, but I don't know where she is. How can we find her?"

"It's Miaka. Go to where trouble is!"

The former emperor hurriedly excused himself and motioned for the young intern to follow. He knew exactly where she was, and he was finally thankful for his parents' status as he and Chiriko flew through the city in his Porsche. His eyes glanced to the backseat and he smiled in amusement; a sword rested, still wrapped carefully in paper, on the black leather seat. It had been a gift from an executive. For the first time ever, Hotohori found himself liking the brown noser.

"Taka!" Miaka cried, motioning to her boyfriend. "Your forehead!"

The boy grinned widely, and Nakago felt the young man's power coursing through him, stronger than ever. "Tamahome is back."

"If you've got your power..." Yui murmured, looking at the Suzaku Seishi before her.

The girl's thought was left incomplete as an enormous surge of energy fell down upon them, catapulting Tetsuya and Keisuke several meters away. Yui and Miaka released cries of shock and chased after them, only to be met with a vaguely familiar face.

"Do these belong to you?" a familiar young man grinned lopsidedly, a long ponytail floating in the wind. He held Tetsuya and Keisuke by the backs of their shirts.

Yui's eyes widened. "Tomo!"

Lightning flashed and a familiar silhouette came into view and landed beside Nakago. A chill ran up his spine. The dead meeting the dead, here in Tokyo. It should have been joyous, but now it just felt strange.

"Did you miss me, love?" the woman asked saucily.

Nakago gave her a nod—whatever meaning she gleaned from it, she did not say, but she turned her face toward the action. The priestess's brother and brother's friend groaned as they were dropped to the ground and Miaka's eyes widened as a sports car with two familiar faces came into view. Several other familiar figures appeared. "They're here!" she cried, the happiest expression he'd ever seen on anyone's face dancing there. "They're all here!"

Within minutes eleven Seishi, formerly enemies, had assembled on Main Street, outside of Yuuki Miaka's apartment. The priestesses were in awe, and slightly worried. These people had been the worst of enemies, and they hadn't had the same amount of time that Miaka and Nakago had had to adjust to the idea of being on the same side.

"We're missing one," Yui counted again, wondering who was missing. "Tomo, Soi, Nakago, Ashitare, Suboshi, Amiboshi... who else?"

"Miboshi," the blonde Seiryu Seishi informed. "He was not reincarnated."

"Oh. I suppose I understand why," she murmured Her eyes scanned across her celestial warriors. Nakago could see that her feelings were mixed about their arrival. In some ways, she loved them—she was their priestess. In other ways, he knew, she despised them. He could not blame her.

The reunion was interrupted by a loud screech from the sky, followed by three more and then a violent burst of intense heat. All the Seishi that knew how threw up barriers around themselves and anybody else who couldn't protect him or herself.

"What the hell are these things?" Soi covered her face to protect it from the shrapnel that showered the sky. "And how did they get here?"

"It's a really long story," Miaka made her way to Nakago. "Nakago, we have to get back to the book, we have to summon Suzaku."

"They've already broken free. It may not be possible to seal the Dark One now."

"But only the demon lords have been released, the main guy may not have left hell yet. There's still time. We have to go back."

The cheerful jingle of a staff alerted them to a new presence. The world became still and eerily silent as time halted for a few moments. Miaka looked around, eyes wide, confused. The air around them grew heavy and brilliantly white, and a silhouette appeared before them, a man with a staff, hat, and cloak. "Chichiri!"

"Miaka is right. He hasn't been released just yet. Taiitsukun has placed a spell on him that holds him, if only for a short while. I'm sure the mortal will find a way to release him soon, but that gives us time now."

"Time..." the girl murmured, her hazel eyes looking into the ruddy brown eye of her Seishi. "You stopped the time, didn't you? How did you do that?"

"I've learned to channel the power of the Creator, as you probably suspected," he smiled pleasantly, the grin masking worry.

"Are you the one who slowed time in the book?" the Miko's brother came up behind, looking almost ethereal in the strange light of the time vortex. He was holding the book—nobody else was visible in the haze.

"I am," he admitted. "Time is a commodity in the book. It slips away so quickly that life is almost the blink of an eye. When I stumbled upon this nefarious plot by a mortal twenty-seven years ago, I began studying summonings and new magics. An oracle told me during my travels that time slipped by like water over a fall, and also mentioned the return of the Suzaku no Miko. I knew that time moved quickly in this world compared to yours, so I taught myself to slow it, knowing that you would need time before returning to this world. I knew that there would come a point where the time would converge in both worlds, and that it would be very important for it to happen at the right time.

"So for twenty-seven years, I slowed time, gradually, the rate multiplying exponentially. I don't know how it turned out to be so perfect; I suspect Taiitsukun had something to do with it, but now the time in both worlds moves at the same speed."

"So the Dark One won't be released from that world too fast for us in this world to handle," she murmured "I had no idea you could do anything like this."

"You'd be amazed what you can accomplish with the right motivation."

"Nakago and I have to summon Suzaku now, don't we?"

"That is correct," he smiled and tapped his staff slowly on the ground. "And now you return to my world. I will instruct your friend Yui on how to go about destroying the demon lords."

Chichiri laid his cloak on the ground and the three disappeared.

"It's so quiet here," the girl murmured "Quiet as death..."

Nakago's eyes scanned the horizon. A few meters to the right, a bit of stone protruded from the dusty ground. The man's chi surged through his body, blowing up the sand and gravel for several meters around, and more was revealed of the stone. It was a dome with delicate swirls carved into the base. It definitely resembled the temples of old ruins that could be found around all four countries.

Nakago levitated above the little knot that was visible and sent a huge burst of energy directly toward it. Miaka screamed in protest. "What are you doing? Are you trying to destroy it?

"It is protected by a barrier similar to our own. I wouldn't have been able to destroy it if I tried."

She glared at him but joined him as he dropped to the ground once more, lightly grabbing his sleeve. He glanced down at her set face. She was anxious but determined.

"How do we get inside?" she tapped a piece of stone that appeared to be part of the temple.

"How should I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the blonde man was struck with an odd sensation. He looked over to where the girl had been standing only to discover that she was gone. Puzzled, he moved to where she had been, and knocked in the same place. One minute he was standing outside in the dry air and the next it was dark and damp.

Despite the insanity going on around them, the Seishi were at an impasse. All they could do was defend. Neither group wanted to turn their back to the other and become vulnerable. Both knew they couldn't just leave, but nobody wanted to make the first move.

"We have to fight those things," Keisuke pointed to the sky. Five Seiryu Seishi looked at the blonde man with amusement.

Yui turned to her Seishi. "Keisuke is right. We have to put aside our differences and fight these things as a team. We have to trust each other or we're going to be killed. Tamahome," the girl turned. "You'll fight with us, right?"

"You know I will, Yui," he came to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned her gaze on her other seishi. "They're in there doing a job, and we've got one to do here, so let's get to it."

Taka turned to his fellow Seishi, a grin on his face. "Well, somebody has to jump in and do something. Are we going to be shown up by them?"

"I'm up for a fight," Nuriko grinned and joined Tamahome at Yui's side. The others nodded in agreement and slowly joined them.

"We have to think of a plan," the priestess of Seiryu looked to Keisuke thoughtfully, a plan forming in her mind "Keisuke, you keep us updated on what's going on in the book, all right? I have an idea."

"Throwing attacks isn't going to work," Chiriko pointed out, looking up at the beasts. "I think we just have to distract them until Miaka-san can seal them away."

Yui smiled suddenly, her plan truly solidifying. "You're a genius!"

"I've been told," he winked playfully.

"Tomo, can you still make your illusions?"

The actor shook his head. "I don't have shin."

"You just need a clamshell, right?" Tetsuya asked suddenly. Tomo nodded. The younger man reached in his pocket and pulled out a shell, tossing it over. "I went to the beach a few weeks ago..."

"How convenient," he examined it. "I can create an illusion with this, but I'm not sure how powerful it will be."

Chiriko seemed to consider. "If we lent you our chi, would you be able to sustain an illusion large enough to trap those demons, like you did, um, before?"

"Possibly," he considered. "Yes, I think I would."

"Once we trap them, I can destroy them," she priestess of Seiryu clenched her fists. They had no choice but to defeat them, even if the beast god had to devour her to accomplish it.

"But you can't destroy them, we have to seal them. We'll just have to wait for Miaka to summon Suzaku. If we destroy them, it will upset the balance," the Miko's brother protested.

"Then we only have to trap them and sustain the trap until Miaka summons Suzaku," Hotohori looked from Tomo to the others.

"Right. All right, Tomo," Yui nodded. "Go ahead and trap them. Everybody else, focus your chi."

"Ow!" Miaka grunted as she hit the floor. "How the heck did I... Wah!"

The girl scrambled out of the way as Nakago landed in an undignified heap in the same spot she had occupied seconds before. "Nakago, you could have killed me!"

"I am not inclined to feel apologetic," he gave her a pointed glare as he pulled himself to his feet, brushing off his pants.

Miaka very maturely stuck her tongue out.

"There are four shrines, one for each Shinzaho. Find the shrines for the two you have, and meet me at the center."

"How do I know where they are?"

"You look for them."

Miaka sighed and walked off in the opposite direction. She had the feeling that it wouldn't be wise for her to be separated from Nakago, but ignored it. All she had to do was find two shrines and then find the center of this place. She began to dash, remembering how important this was, and as the temple grew more and more dark and spooky, her run slowed. Her eyes darted around. Something chilly shot up her spine.

A dark figure materialized before her and hazel eyes widened. "Wh-what...?"

"You will not complete this mission," the voice said, eyes glowing with an eerie red. The girl gasped as she was throttled against the nearest wall. Her eyes slipped shut briefly as her head cracked against the bricks. She vaguely felt her clothing being pulled off, and felt the sticky trickle of blood that slipped down her back. Her eyes slipped shut, and she knew no more.

"Oh no!" Keisuke gasped, shattering Tomo's concentration.

"What?" he looked over, somewhat annoyed.

"Miaka is..." he looked rather pale.

Tetsuya read over his shoulder. "The Suzaku no Miko lost consciousness as the shadow warrior slammed her body against the wall. The warrior pulled her clothes off and..."

They were all solemn for a moment. "Well?" the illusionist asked. "Read on."

"And began to fondle her body..." the young man's voice brightened. "However, before evil could be committed, a flame-haired warrior appeared with a diamond tessen and killed the beast! That's..."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

[Chapter Nineteen – Impostor]

"Tasuki?" she murmured, looking up. His features were exactly the same, smooth and young, his body slim and lean, his hair just the same as the day she'd departed. "Is it..."

"Heh, I've got ya," he carried her limp form through the corridors, illumined by a bright flame. "Now what do you think you're doing walking around a place like this in the dark?"

"Sh-Shinzaho..." she mumbled. "I was trying to..."

"It's all right, we'll handle it. You're pretty lucky, you know. If Chichiri hadn't sent me right then, who knows what would've happened."

"Tasuki, my clothes, he was taking off my clothes. He didn't, did he?" she stared up at him in panic. If that thing had raped her she wouldn't be able to summon Suzaku. She shuddered at the thought. Would she know, if it had been quick? She hurt all over anyway.

"Don't worry, I took care of him," he gave her a toothy grin. "Now I just wish I could find the center of this place. That's where you're supposed to be, right?"

She nodded. "Nakago's probably mad at me," she laughed softly. "Couldn't even do one little thing right."

"That jerk. F—"

"Tasuki, watch your mouth," the girl smiled suddenly. "I hear something that way, go there."

The Seishi returned the smile and carried her further into the temple. He walked through the relative darkness with no problem. Miaka couldn't see a damn thing, but she felt incredibly safe knowing one of her Seishi was by her side at last. She still couldn't shake how strange a sensation it was to be able to see nothing, and yet have someone carrying her navigate easily in the pitch blackness.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Miaka asked suspiciously. Not that she had any way to determine, but it seemed like they had been wandering in circles. "Or where we're going?"

"Well, I know where we're going, anyway," he gave her another grin and she sighed. Suddenly getting an idea, the girl flared her chi around her, creating a bright red beacon. The rooms were illumined suddenly, and Tasuki nearly dropped her out of surprise.

"That's a new trick," he choked, eyes wide.

"I'm calling Nakago," the girl explained. "I have a feeling that he's probably lost too, or at least, is somewhere waiting for me. We have no idea where we're going, and that guy is never lost, so if I can't get myself to him, I can bring him to us."

There was a short pause.

"So you and that guy are pretty close, huh?"

She smiled to herself. She would never admit how fond of him she had become. "Yeah, I think he's warming up to me a little, which is saying something, considering he is a human ice cube."

"How close?"

"What _are_ you suggesting, Tasuki?" she gave him a grin. "Nakago and I are friends, but nothing more. I know, it seems impossible that we could be, but he's not as bad a guy as he seems. I almost think I could have fallen for a guy like him, in another life."

The flame-haired man was silent for a while, looking solemn, and then a smile crossed his formerly stoic features once again. "Well, it's good to hear that some things never change."

"Well, love is supposed to be eternal," Miaka mused, thinking of Taka.

"They also say all good things must come to an end," a cool voice stated from the darkness. "Not to say that necessarily applies to you and Tamahome," he added as he came into view.

"You're a jerk," the girl muttered but grinned despite herself. "Hey, it worked."

"Leave it to the Suzaku no Miko to get lost. Your friend is right: some things never change."

"Don't get too familiar," Tasuki warned and set the Miko on her feet. Miaka looked down when she saw the look veiled in the blue eyes that scanned her body. Her shirt was slipping off her shoulders, her skirt was unhooked. She looked down. He frowned.

"Are you well?"

"Yes," she confirmed, smiling a little. "Thank you for asking."

"The chambers that contain the altars are not far. Each altar contains instructions, according to your monk friend, but unfortunately, I cannot read them. The inscriptions are in some unknown language."

"Runes?" Tasuki asked.

"Yes."

"You may be in luck," the shorter man grinned, a fang glinting in the pale violet glow of Nakago and Miaka's combined aura. The three continued on through the labyrinth.

"AH!" Keisuke wailed, shaking his fist at the book. "No, no, no! Come on guys, you have to see that—"

"Keisuke-san, really," Tomo turned and frowned lightly. "It's rather hard to concentrate with all your racket. Please contain yourself. I haven't done this in a very long time."

"Sorry," he sighed, sitting down, dejected. This was just getting worse and worse. They were falling directly into another trap. He had almost come to expect that from Miaka, as naive as she could be, but not Nakago. They were running very short on time, and things were becoming more and more complicated.

"Here is the first altar."

"Take me to the others while he looks it over," Miaka instructed, taking each Shinzaho into her hands and stepping forward. "We can't waste more time."

The blonde nodded and began to walk, and Miaka followed. He led her toward another room, similar to the one they had occupied previously. The altar stood naked and Miaka stepped forward.

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"I don't believe so. Just set it down, and your pyromaniac friend should have some answers for us," he paused. He couldn't explain what he felt, but it was a vague unease about the bandit man. He had met Tasuki before, briefly, but his aura was somehow different. He wanted to shrug it off as old foul feelings, and tried to remind himself that a person's aura can change with age, but there was just something nagging, something he couldn't place. It was driving him mad.

The girl set the jewel down and it was enveloped in a silvery glow. She touched the field. He looked over at her cry of surprise.

"To protect them from interference during the ceremony, I would assume," the blonde responded, forcing himself to ignore the feelings that plagued him. He was secretly wondering if it _wasn't_ just some harbored grudge because of the past. He was the first to admit he wasn't exactly the most forgiving man that ever lived. "The other is this way."

"Right!" she followed as he quickly turned and led her to another room. It didn't take long for them to place the other Shinzaho on the last altar. They returned to Tasuki, who stood, motionless, a faint smile on his lips.

"Tasuki!" Miaka cried. Nakago frowned. He had been wearing a very strange expression just then. Almost a smirk, and not the type of friendly smirk that he was so familiar with.

"Miaka, I think I've got it. Here, you come over here," he led her and motioned for Nakago to follow. "And you lay down, and then," he flushed a little. "Damn it all to hell."

"And then?" she looked at the large, raised slab of polished marble suspiciously.

"And then you make love."

Miaka's eyes widened and her face flushed beautifully. Nakago lowered his brows in confusion. That did not make any sense, but he had no way to prove otherwise. This was feeling more and more like a trap to him.

"Well," Miaka swallowed hard, looking at him timidly, her face still red as a beet. "I guess we've got to do what we've got to do."

Keisuke was nearly fainting over the book, and Tomo was having a senior moment. The demons continued to rage and destroy the city, knocking over more buildings, derailing trains, and starting fires. The city was covered in a thick, dark mist.

"What's taking so long anyway?" Nuriko inquired, coming up behind Tomo. "This is taking an eternity."

"There were spells used to make illusions, and to trap people in them. I am trying to remember the spell," he said curtly.

"You can't remember? It was your specialty!"

"I have my memories, but I'm still not accustomed to searching through them for specific information. When I used it then, I didn't need the spell because I was a Seishi with lots and lots of practice at instantaneous casting. I need it now because it's been twenty-four years in this life alone since I last did this. Give me a moment. It's not like punching a wall; it's very precise."

"Are you implying that my power is..." his rising voice was cut off by an abrupt cough.

"Tomo-san," behind the bickering men stood Chiriko, holding a book. "Would this help?" he held up a spell book hopefully. "I had been doing some research, and..."

"Amazing! Where did you find this?" he fairly leapt onto the boy, who smiled with relief in response. "The National Library. It was in the restricted section..."

"Naughty, naughty," Nuriko scolded, wiggling his index finger. The warrior then winked and patted him lightly on the back, sending him staggering. "Good thing you ran across that, right?"

"Good thing Hotohori found me reading it and told me I shouldn't take things from the library without permission and made me put it in his car," he gave an impish grin.

Tomo thumbed through it quickly before releasing a cry of rejoicing. "Yes, I remember!"

Nuriko's eyes narrowed. "You didn't remember, you looked it up!"

"No time for that," he smirked and pulled out the shell Tetsuya had given him. An odd sounding chant caused the scene to quiet eerily for a moment. All the nearby Seishi who had been protecting various civilians came to a halt, staring at the illusionist. A brilliant burst of cerulean surrounded him and suddenly the air grew very distorted, as if looking at the world through water. The shrill shrieks of the demon lords were silenced and they stared, mesmerized, at the lone man casting a spell on them. A spell for good this time, not for evil.

Tomo closed his eyes as he softly chanted the words again and again. It wasn't working. They saw his images, but weren't trapped inside them. He knew he didn't have the power for a task of this magnitude. As his energy drained, he suddenly felt an unnaturally strong hand clap down on his shoulder, and a red aura joined the sapphire, creating a violet that exploded around them. The forms of the demons wavered and shifted. Chiriko's aura ignited around him as well, and then Soi, Hotohori, Suboshi and Amiboshi. Every warrior focused his or her energy, donating it to the Seiryu Seishi Tomo who would save their city from destruction.

Power flooded Chuin's senses. He remembered this kind of power. His power had been far greater in the book; perhaps he was only out of practice, but he doubted it. It seemed they were all weaker. No matter, combined, their power was incredible. He felt a surge and the sky brightened slightly. Shin was snapped shut suddenly, trapping the demon lords that had tried to ravage their world.

Tomo slumped to his knees and Nuriko and the scholarly Suzaku Seishi knelt by his side, eyes narrowed. "Are they trapped?" the older questioned.

"Yes, but I don't know how well this will work. They're still in our world, so that Dark Lord may still be able to come here. We only solved the smaller part of our problem."

"I agree. I say we find out what Miaka is doing," Hotohori moved smoothly to Keisuke's side. Tomo followed his gaze.

Keisuke shouted angrily at the book and shook it, sweating and cringing in expectation of bad things.

A low rumble, so deep in tone it wasn't heard, but _felt_, alerted them to the presence of something much more dangerous than the four lower level demon lords.

"Tasuki, are you sure? It doesn't really make sense, does it? How can beast gods be summoned that way? I thought they had to enter a pure body."

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure, Miaka," he said soberly. "Ninety-nine point nine, even. They wouldn't be inhabiting you, you would just be summoning them forth to battle, all at once. I guess the combined chi would do it."

The girl looked at Nakago and then set her jaw. "Whatever it takes, then," she stood, moving in front of the main altar. She took a deep breathe and climbed on, laying down.

"As you, you know," he said, a light blush on his cheeks. "A spell must be chanted."

"Why can't I just summon him like before?" she sat up. "Yui only needed two."

"Because this spell isn't to summon Suzaku" the blonde responded again, looking down at her small form. "Suzaku doesn't have the power to seal the Dark Lord of dark lords. Not on his own, but with all of them together, acting of their own will, maybe. However, to summon the gods forth, they still have to channel their power through her body. The short answer is: We can't. It's impossible."

"What?" the girl gasped. "Then does that mean that this is all for nothing?"

"No. It means that your friend is lying. Taiitsukun wouldn't have told us to do such a thing if it weren't possible, unless she has a very cruel sense of humor."

"T-Tasuki?" Miaka's eyes widened and she sat up, staring accusingly.

A dark, evil laugh resonated around the room. "You are smart. You two really, really impress me. Especially you, Suzaku no Miko, with the way you threw that magical barrier around yourself when I tried to disable your summoning capabilities earlier. Very impressive," he clapped, his fangs glinting in the pale light. "But now, instead of just allowing you to disable yourselves, I must kill you. For that I must apologize. It is quite a waste."

"Tasuki? Tasuki, how could you?" the young woman stood up on the altar, shaking with rage. Her hands were in tight fists. She stared down at him, a glare filled with the most pure fury she had ever experienced.

"He's not Tasuki," a voice called, and Miaka looked up. She felt the familiar chi—why hadn't she noticed this one's chi was all wrong? Suddenly from the shadows, a lone figure appeared, slim and athletic. Beads reflected the dim illumination. Two eyes opened, revealing a fiery gold. "I'm Tasuki, ya damn fools!"

"Tasuki?" Miaka looked from one to the other.

"Now who are you going to believe?" the newcomer asked. "Look at him, he looks just like I did thirty years ago. I'm a fuckin' old man now. Well, I'm not in my prime, anyway. Besides, I bet he didn't use that toy fan on his back."

"Come to think of it, he just wandered in the dark."

"He had a tessen and didn't use it. Really now, you two should be smarter than this. He didn't use it because he can't. He's an impostor and can only copy appearance, not magical power."

"I should have realized," Nakago shook his head.

"No, it's okay," Miaka said, slapping her head. "We both just assumed that since Chichiri didn't age, neither did Tasuki. It was an easy mistake to make. But who are you?" she looked at the impostor

"I'm a changeling, my dear, a shapeshifter. Or to define myself in a more broad category; a demon. I am different from other demons. I am half man. Since a demon has no shape, and a man does, I am able to take the form of any human there is. I even had my ways of acquiring that man's memories."

"Damn you," the true bandit glared, stepping forward. His features were worn by the years, his nose a little larger, his eyes a bit deeper set, but he was still handsome. His features crinkled angrily. "You were the one that did that to Koji..."

"That human was useless in many respects, but at least he did serve my purpose. How is he, by the way? Doing well, is he? I left him in such a state. Arms and legs broken, memory completely blank."

"Bastard," he growled, pulling his tessen from it's sheath.

"I'm afraid I won't be the one to fight you. I have other matters to attend to. However, some of my minions will make sure you three are disposed of," turning and clapping his hands three times, the demi-demon disappeared.

"Damn him," Tasuki cursed, approaching the two. "Nearly ruined your plans, huh?"

"Tasuki," she looked down at the real Seishi. His form was a tiny bit larger, but still lithe. His hair was long, tied back in a messy tail. He flashed a pointy-toothed grin.

"Good thing I showed up when I did, or else you two might've—" his words were cut off as a vortex appeared before his eyes. He recoiled. "What the hell?"

Nakago looked on, fascinated by the swirling blackness. Miaka backed into him and squeaked. He helped her off the platform and erected a shield around the three of them. Suddenly, a rush of wind and battered them. From the vortex, dozens; hundreds of demons poured, flooding the chamber. The room was filled with dark figures that dove at them and pelted them with objects.

"Rekka SHINEN!" the tessen gave birth to flames, and the demons shrieked. "REKKA SHINEN!"

"There are too many!"

"I'll handle them, you do the ceremony! Chichiri—REKKA SHINEN—told me that you have to stand together and raise your chi as high as possible to call forth the power of the Shinzaho. You have to create enough energy to merge all four of those artifacts into one powerful one, which creates the boost needed, and then you summon the gods with the new one. It takes two people to call the power but," he wiped his brow. "Taiitsukun knew he could transfer his power to you by means not related to, you know, to recharge you so you wouldn't die summoning the beast god. That was really why he was needed. That yin-yang crap, it's only partially true. He was the best fit, for skill and otherwise, but really it was because of his unique ability to transfer energy. The Miko had to be you, but he was replaceable."

"Good to know," the blonde murmured, hopping up onto the altar gracefully.

"No offense, blondie," the redhead grinned. "But don't consider yourself entirely useless. You still have the highest chi of all of us; it won't take so much out of her to have you, which means more energy for summoning."

"That's it?" she asked, looking up at Nakago. "Just raise our chi?"

"It's not quite as simple as it sounds."

"How so?"

"It's strenuous. You will understand shortly. Come now, we don't have time to spare."

Two auras ignited around the warriors. Tasuki smirked and raised his tessen. "Rekka..."

"What is _that_?" Soi levitated and pointed toward the horizon. The light that had broken was now engulfed in a darkness far more bleak than what they had been in the midst of before. An incredible energy, crackling, powerful, deadly, blasted the Seishi backward. Tomo dropped to the ground like a heap of logs. The group laid in an undignified heap.

"How nice of you to leave this souvenir for me," a deep, silky voice commented. The Seiryu twin boys, who had landed on top of each other, peeled themselves up and stared, being the closest to the voice. The man before them was tall, his long hair and eyes both ebony. His skin was ghostly white, his frame muscular, and his face was strongly featured, but somehow striking; he seemed to resemble Nakago with dark hair and eyes. "Suboshi, Amiboshi, how nice to see you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my God..." Soi gasped, feeling the chi coursing through her like a flood. He was forcing his presence on her, demanding that she remember. "Get out, stop it!" she screamed.

Yui stepped forward, her turquoise eyes wide. She approached the man, seemingly mesmerized. The girl came within inches of him, looking up. He was at least a foot taller than her. "How are you alive, Miboshi?"


	20. Chapter Twenty

[Chapter Twenty - Summoning]

A dark, writhing energy warp filled the cavern, darkening the atmosphere to the darkest of pitch. Despite the blackness, the demons did not halt their attack. Tasuki growled and fanned around the room one final time with his tessen, fairly certain that anything left in the room would be deep fried relatively soon.

The Suzaku Seishi sighed tiredly and slumped against the grainy wall of the cavern, watching the combined chi of the two former enemies fill the room and twist into a strange, crackling black. It was the most bizarre sight to witness; his miko and his worst enemy—former worst enemy, he reminded himself—standing together, so close that to a less informed person, it may have seemed like a lover's embrace.

Tasuki sighed and pulled out a cigar, a remnant of a recent raid, sucking thoughtfully on the end. There wasn't anything else he could do except pray.

Miaka gritted her teeth, feeling every muscle in her body ache and scream in agony. He had been right. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. To raise her chi to such a level that the four Shinzaho would react and merge now seemed almost impossible. She spared a glance at the blonde former-shogun of Kutou. He didn't look like he was in as much pain as her, but he didn't look comfortable either. She knew this was necessary, but at that moment, all she really wanted to do was take a nice, long nap.

"Don't close your eyes," she heard suddenly. She hadn't even realized that her eyes _had_ closed until he'd roughly commanded her to keep them open. "If you close your eyes, you'll pass out and we don't have time to wait for you to come to again."

"All right," the young woman groaned in aggravation. "How much longer will this take?"

"It depends," he frowned. "On just how long you intend to stand there letting your chi rise so casually."

"Eh?"

"As long as you're not putting forth full effort, neither can I. If I were to let lose my full energy before you have, it would kill you."

"Oh," she looked around suddenly. The space around them was filled with a dark energy that she knew was pure power. "This isn't your full power?"

A tiny smirk appeared on his lips. "Not even close."

"That's correct, my Miko," he looked down at her, his eyes holding a hint of a softness.

"Miboshi?" Chiriko growled, standing up, forcing his own energy against the powerful blast that had pinned both sets of Seishi to the ground and other nearby objects.

"The brat," his eyes were suddenly away from the pretty blonde girl and hardened, darting angrily to the Suzaku Seishi who had been his end. "Yes, you will definitely be the first to die."

"How are you alive?" he growled, straightening to his full height, which was, granted, not nearly as tall as Miboshi's apparently true height. "Who's body is that?"

"This, my boy," he stepped closer, blowing him back further. Chiriko stumbled and grabbed the nearest object to steady himself, which happened to be Mitsukake. "Is my original form. This is the body I was born with. Even though I lost my body for the cause of my arts, since I'm not really alive, I saw no reason to take those silly child forms again. Not that it matters; I won't be dead much longer anyway."

"But you're on earth. Are you a ghost?" Yui questioned.

"I suppose you could call me a ghost. Spirit would be more accurate, however. I am my soul without a body. This image you see is only projected by my mind. That's probably why Soi here is feeling so much trauma; she has an unusual sensitivity to the life forces of others. Isn't that right, dear Soi?"

The woman steadied herself against Tomo and glared with deepest loathing.

"Well, what are you planning to do?" the prodigy asked.

"I was thinking about exterminating you," he pointed at the boy. "And that bastard Nakago, and also your beloved Miko, although I could think of some other interesting uses for her."

"You bastard," Taka growled. "What did she ever do to you?"

"You see, if it wasn't for your little Miko, none of this would have happened. If only our Miko had appeared, there would have been no rivalry, and all would have been well. And besides, if she hadn't shown up, I would have been allowed my wish of the Seiryu no Miko."

"Your wish?" Yui gasped. "But I never even met you until much later!"

"It was of no consequence how I convinced you to grant my wish, only that you did, and I had a brilliant plan. However, I was killed before the summoning even began, which brings us back to you," his coal eyes fell on the boy once again. "I have this urge for revenge that can't be quenched, and so I must send you to the afterlife where you belong."

A brilliant flash pierced the air and Chiriko fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, coughing blood. Heavy footsteps fell on the ground, nearer and nearer, and brilliant green eyes stared upward. A cold fire ignited in the emerald orbs and he clenched his jaw when another blast hit his lithe body.

A large foot fell on his back. "Stop, leave him alone!" Yui shrieked. "Can't you see he's just a kid?"

"You dirty bastard," Soi's eyes were narrowed. Every reincarnated soul there stared with hatred at the man, but they knew it was hopeless. They were frozen in place by his power, unable to step forward, unable to move.

"If you say you're sorry," he dug his shoe into the deep wound. "I'll kill you quickly."

"I'm sorry," he wheezed. Miboshi smirked coldly. "That I didn't get a chance to kill you again."

Miboshi's obsidian eyes narrowed and he forced his power onto the boy. "Cry out! Cry out in pain, you impudent brat."

"I wouldn't... give you the satisfaction," he whispered, even as his bones gave way and his wound gushed blood. He closed his eyes as his life force slip away. Soi shook with terror and rage.

Yui stared. Mitsukake broke free from the mental restraint with a loud cry, and knelt down, feeling for a pulse.

"Mitsukake?" Hotohori whispered, unable to look.

"It's too late," he said sadly. Clear blue eyes narrowed at the animal who would kill Chiriko. "Why must this boy's life be ended so soon?"

"Because that boy is dangerous. He's smart, he's a meddler. In fact, you're all meddlers, and I'm afraid I'll have to kill you all. I do know my goal cannot be completed until you are all only a memory."

"What goal?" Taka growled, his energy crackling around him. Tears swam in his eyes. "What goal is worth killing people?"

"Immortality, of course. I don't need power. I have that. I wouldn't mind keeping this body, but really, what I want is immortality," he smirked, challenging the young man to do something about it.

Instead, the young man laughed. First a chuckle, and then a loud, roaring laugh.

"What is so funny?" Miboshi demanded, his form vanishing and reappearing before him.

His laughter came to an abrupt halt. "She won't let you, you know."

His smirk turned to a frown and he brought his face unnervingly close to the other man's.

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?" he grinned.

"I really don't like you. I think you'll be the next to die..."

The Suzaku no Miko cried out in pain as she exerted her energy to its fullest extent. She felt her body enlarge slightly to accommodate the incredible energy she was releasing, ripping her fitting uniform. She wondered how much longer it would take for this to happen. Keeping her eyes open had become a battle, and she was losing it.

Suddenly the room was silent, a strange, white light surrounding them. A twinkle above them caught her eye and she looked upward. It was odd how things seemed to move in slow motion.

The girl extended her hand, not caring what it was, only knowing it was important, and a tiny jewel landed in her open palm. Hazel eyes looked downward at the gem; inside it were four quadrants, yellow, green, blue and red, the outside a marbled silver. As the jewel touched her skin, she felt a power overtake her, and she fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Tasuki jumped up to catch Miaka, but Nakago had already prevented her from becoming a close friend of the floor. A halo of light surrounded her body, and she laid limply.

"Where...?" she murmured. "Where am I?"

"My Miko," the voice was booming, but gentle.

"Suzaku Seikun?" she whispered.

"Yes. You have done well for me, my servant. Now that you have summoned me, you may have three wishes once we have coupled. Are you prepared, Suzaku no Miko?"

"Yes," she bowed her head, and a warmth overtook her. She felt his true power enter her and hissed in pain. This time it was not to offer assistance, but for her to be a sacrifice She felt the agony again and again as the gods joined her, devouring her.

"Wake up. Miaka, wake up!" Tasuki shook her.

"What... the...?" hazel eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly, bonking her head into Nakago's chin. "Gah! Why are you so close?"

He frowned and rubbed his chin. He was sure it hurt him a lot more than her, for once.

"Chichiri told me to give him a signal when you need to go back. Should I call him?"

The girl nodded and pushed herself to her feet. She wavered on her feet, and he steadied her. He could see power like none other inside her, and gasped at the feel of his god and her god combined together with Genbu and Byakko. Tasuki tapped his tessen twice on the altar, sending a strange puff of smoke into the air.

"He'll be here."

"_That_ was the signal?" Miaka blinked.

Tasuki grinned, and within seconds, a familiar form appeared.

"Wait, how did...?" the girl looked between them.

"It's a Tasuki special," he winked. "Now go on, go back."

"Aren't you coming with?"

"Hell no," he shook his head. "Your world scares me, besides, I need to get back to Taiitsukun's palace and hold down the fort until she gets back. I don't think Chichiri can handle it on his own for too much longer."

"All right, then! Send us to Tokyo, Chichiri!"

The monk tapped his staff on the floor, and they were moved, taken away.

Miaka shrieked as she fell, but her landing was softened by the Seiryu warrior under her. He cursed loudly. It wouldn't kill Chichiri to let them land a little more gracefully. At least she landed on top of Nakago and not the other way around, though. Miaka peeled herself up and surveyed the situation.

As her eyes skimmed over the horizon, her breath caught in her throat, seeing Chiriko, lying limply on the ground. He couldn't be! Not again. She didn't have time to lament, however, as she felt a horrible burn in her stomach and a sharp aching in her chest. Her throat tightened more. She didn't want to look away from Chiriko to see what had happened. She knew what had happened.

Hazel eyes slowly followed the footsteps on the ground, moving up the lean figure of Miboshi, his hand impaling her love, her Tamahome. The Suzaku Seishi crumpled to the ground, dead before he hit. Miaka let out a strangled cry of dismay and stared at Miboshi's bloody hand, still resting in the air where it had pierced the Seishi's body only moments before.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and knew it was Nakago. She knew he wanted to assure her in his gruff, unusual way, but they both knew there was nothing he could do. It was as if something inside of her had cracked. Bile rose in her throat; she just couldn't believe it. It had to be some sort of trick.

"N-No," her body quivered, her eyes transfixed the the spot on the pavement where his body rested lifelessly. "No... no..." her voice had raised and become more shrill. She shrieked in agony, her body shaking violently. "NO!"

"You've finally arrived. It's too bad. If you'd been only a moment later, you wouldn't have had to see that." The voice reverberated off of the brick buildings around them, chilling, absolutely evil. Miaka's horror-struck eyes darted to his face. She couldn't stop the tears that fell. She held his gaze, unable to blink or look away, from the evil stare that held her immobile. His eyes were black, hiding absolute evil.

The former Shogun stood, leaving the girl alone on the pavement where she wept. He began to walk toward the man who had once been his comrade, face expressionless; the same mask that was in place whenever he killed.

"No!" Miaka shrieked and grabbed his hand, standing up faster than she ever had before. She put her body between his and the man who had murdered Tamahome, pushing against his chest harshly. "No, not you too! He's already taken two of you, I won't let him take another!" her voice cracked. "Not you too... please..."

The blonde man grasped her wrists, pushing her away gently. His expression was soft for a moment. Did he realize that she now classified him on the long list of people she would die to protect? He bent to her ear. "I have to hold him off so you can summon."

"No, I won't let you. I have Suzaku inside of me. We summoned him for this reason, remember? I'm not going to let you run off and die! You can't leave me too, Nakago, you can't and I won't let you!"

"Then what do you propose we do about this?" he lifted an eyebrow, his eyes not leaving the Seishi who stood silently, arms crossed, a cold smirk on his beautiful illusion of a face.

"How touching this is," Miboshi barked, uncrossing his arms, standing straight. "Really. But now, I think it's time for you two to die."

"I disagree," a strong, cultured voice objected, forcing the field that held him in place to shatter. "If you're going to kill them, you're going to kill me first."

"Hotohori!"

"I'll hold him off while you make your wishes, Miaka," he bent gracefully and lifted the sword from the ground beside him. She could see his Seishi symbol burning crimson beneath his silk shirt. The usually soft expression hardened and he turned to face the man who sought revenge.

Miboshi smirked and the battle began.

Miaka shook herself and wiped her eyes. "We have to do something. What do I wish for?"

"You need to wish that all the souls that have escaped Hell be returned, and that the demon lords be sealed once again," Nakago spoke urgently.

Before she could do so, a loud rumbling filled the air around them. Tomo let out a short cry of surprise when the clamshell cracked and fell to the ground in a shower of still-glowing magical shards, releasing the four demon lords once again. A wide smile spread across Miboshi's face. "Finally, they have escaped." The former Seiryu Seishi sent a blast of energy at Hotohori that knocked him into a building. Miaka cried out in horror, but Mitsukake rushed over and assured them that he was alive. Before anybody else could move, the sounds of rushing winds and screeching beasts were silenced. The only thing she could hear was soft, low chanting from Miboshi.

Everybody was yelling, trying to move to stop the incantation, but it was impossible. The air grew thick and heavy, almost a liquid environment, and the volume of the chanting raised until it was booming around them, vibrating the earth, creating shock waves that caused buildings to tumble.

And suddenly, there was silence again, before his cold laugh pierced the air and time returned to it's usual flow. Miboshi's body had enlarged, and now a dark, black energy crackled around him. He laughed, a hallow, cold laugh, and the air around them seemed to chill their very souls. He had summoned the Dark One. Miboshi raised his hand and aimed for Ashitare and Nuriko, who were standing side by side. A strange light formed in the palm of his hand, seeming to twist the reality around it, and he released the energy, flinging it at the two. Both screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dead.

"And now I have only to ask the Dark One for immortality."

"No! I won't let you!" the girl shot forward, pulling the dagger Taiitsukun had given her from the sheath and diving at him. He laughed coldly and sent her flying backward into another building. She crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

"Miaka! Miaka!" she heard them crying out, rushing to her defense, rushing to their deaths. She had to get up. She couldn't let them die for her, not again. She opened her eyes and Mitsukake rushed to her. As she was being healed, she watched Nakago creep toward Miboshi. She wanted to scream for him to stop, but it was no good, he couldn't hear her. She opened and closed her mouth in protest. She knew what he was doing. He was going to distract Miboshi so that she could make the wishes, but she knew he would die. She couldn't let that happen. As Mitsukake healed her, she whispered the words of summoning, soft, but with strength.

"Kaijin."

Her body floated and she was within herself again. The pain was incredible here, where the beast gods resided in her, joined with her, devouring her spirit.

"What do you wish to ask of us, Suzaku no Miko?"

"Seal the demon lords. If you seal them back into Hell, the Dark Lord will return as well, right?"

Suzaku Seikun smiled and closed his eyes. Agony lanced her and she coughed blood as she returned to the battle. Nakago was battling Miboshi still, Mitsukake standing a few feet away from where her body levitated above the ground. A dark, swirling vortex had appeared. Four beasts shrieked in agony and struggled against the invisible force that pulled them into the vortex. Miboshi's face showed shock when Nakago's strike sent him careening into the facade of a building.

"You!" his voice shook with fury. "I'll kill you!"

The other seishi lined up in front of her, protecting her from the enemy. She had to end this quickly. No more would die for her. Miaka whispered the word, and found herself with the gods once again. "I wish that all the souls that escaped from Hell would be returned."

"I must warn you, Suzaku no Miko. It is necessary that you place a barrier around the Creator with the final wish."

Tears stung her eyes. There would be no way to bring them back. She nodded.

"And with the final wish, erect a barrier around the Creator," she whispered, tears blurring her vision. There were no more wishes, but they would all die if she didn't return the one who escaped back to Hades. Pain coursed through her body as the god beasts devoured her. She fell to the ground and clutched herself tightly. Another vortex had appeared and she didn't bother looking up as she heard the angry cursing of the one who had caused this. She heard the hole in space close and knew he was gone. There was an eerie silence around them. The gods raged inside her still, eating away at her. She cried out in pain and collapsed.

"We have given you power. You must sacrifice," came Suzaku's gentle voice to her.

"No! I've already sacrificed too much!" she sobbed, and her tears were crimson.

Nakago approached; she recognized his heavy steps, and knelt down. She looked up at him, weeping blood, coughing blood, dying. "They're devouring you."

She nodded, and he pulled her into his arms. She was terrified. Would she simply die, or would they consume all that she had been? The world felt dark and hazy, and the arms around her felt far away. She went limp, her body so far away.

Suddenly a cerulean light appeared, wrapped around her, jerked her back. The beast gods continued to consume, but she was shielded by the light. He pulled her toward her body, tying her there, and she could feel the moisture on her face. She could hear the cries of her friends. She could feel his strong arms around her, and she sobbed in pain. The gods no longer devoured her, but Tamahome was dead. Nuriko was dead. Chiriko, gone...

She gasped when a light flashed nearby, looking up. A familiar figure appeared and her eyes saddened. She had succeeded, but the cost was so great. She saw his eyes; they looked sad, but proud. Miaka pushed herself to her knees.

"You succeeded in sealing the Dark Lord away. Miboshi's soul has been placed in the lowest hell, where not even he can scheme to escape."

Yui spoke softly from behind. "You can control time, can't you?"

"To some extent," the sorcerer replied.

"Can't you turn back time so that, so that none of this happened? Can't you bring them back?" her voice held pleading as she looked at the bodies broken and lifeless.

Chichiri smiled sadly. "I am afraid that to turn back time is forbidden to the servants of the gods."

"There has to be something. There has to be..."

"I'm sorry, Miaka," he closed his eyes. "I cannot restore life where it has been lost. I can only repair the outward damage to this world."

He tapped his staff on the ground and the buildings and everything that had been destroyed by the raging demon lords was restored. Despite the restoration around them, death hung over their heads; stale, biting. Miaka couldn't cry. She wanted to cry, she had cried so much before, but now that it was over, her mind was blank. It couldn't be true. They had come so far...

"Nyan-Nyan!"

"Nyan-Nyan?" Miaka murmured. "What are they...?"

"It seems you've done a good job cleaning up this mess, Chichiri, as well as a good job keeping things in order. The horse was a nice touch for my escape," a gruff voice said, sounding mildly amused. Miaka and the others looked around for the source of the disembodied voice. Slowly, a figure, small, floating in the air, appeared before the girl. She took a step back. "Nyan-Nyan, find anybody who's hurt and repair them."

"All right!" they chorused and got to work. Miaka could only look to the ground.

"You've done well, Miaka," the goddess nodded. "And you, Nakago. In fact, you've all done well. The balance has been restored, and we have set guardians to watch over the wall between dimensions."

"But they're dead. Taiitsukun, we didn't save everybody. Youshi, Chiriko, Nuriko," her breath hitched. "Tamahome..."

"That's true. And I can't bring them back, I'm sorry to say. However, there is someone who can."

"Who?" she gasped.

Taiitsukun turned and looked at Chichiri, who looked confused and murmured a soft 'da?'.

"But Chichiri said it was forbidden," the hope that she had allowed to bubble burst.

"It is forbidden, unless you have permission; unless you can open up to the Lord of Lords and let her work. I was stuck in hell, but when that damn evil wizard escaped, he left me unattended except for a few lower level demons. Since security was so lacking, I decided to converse with the Creator for a while. He decided that since you had all been so loyal, he would allow someone to summon her and harness her power of creation, which is also the power of resurrection."

Chichiri nodded in understanding. Miaka was speechless. She stared at the monk and he smiled and began to chant. It was nothing like the coldness that had settled on them when Miboshi had summoned the Dark One. Instead, a warmth surrounded them, Chichiri's voice remaining soft and light, and then something shone through him. She watched in amazement as his eye changed from its usual red-brown to a brilliant, clear gold.

"I will grant, for the ones who protected my creation at their expenses, the use of the holy spells of resurrection" The voice came from Chichiri's mouth, but it was not his own. He stepped toward Miaka, brushing her as he walked past, and she shivered and was healed of all her pain, all her sorrow. The brush was too much to bear, and she fainted in her friend's arms.

She felt his presence gently brushing across her consciousness before she opened her eyes. When he lightly caressed her cheek, she shrieked and shot up, catching him around the neck and pulling him on top of her. Tamahome laughed. "I didn't know you were so eager," he kissed her.

She pulled his body against her own, holding him tightly enough to kill him over again. "M-Miaka... can't... breathe..." he rasped.

"You shouldn't kill him after so much trouble was gone to to resurrect him."

After spending a week with him, she would recognize his cold, dry voice anywhere. She smiled and released Tamahome, who walked off past Nakago, not speaking a word. Miaka wondered what had gone on while she had been out.

"I knew you were lazy," he said cooly, leaning against the doorframe. "But I never imagined even you would sleep for an entire week."

"It's been a week? What's happened? Is everybody else all right? Is—"

"I can only answer so many questions at once, Miaka. Yes, it has been a week. Your Seishi have departed to their homes. Everybody is alive and well, except for Miboshi," he smirked.

"I see." It was then that she noticed he had changed clothes and looked a lot more clean and neat than before. They were his own clothes too, she could tell. He had been to his house and come back to visit her! She smiled brightly, inexplicably cheered by this. "Well, I'm all right too, so you don't have to keep checking in."

She could have sworn she saw him flush briefly, but it could have been a trick of the light. "Yes, well, I have to be going to work," he turned in the doorway, glancing back briefly. "Goodbye."

Miaka wanted to tell him to wait, to thank him for doing so much for her, to tell him that she considered him a friend now and didn't want him to leave yet. But she kept her mouth shut and he disappeared. She heard the front door close quietly.

The girl sighed and stood up, blushing when she realized she was in her pajamas (who had changed her? Yui, she hoped!). She dragged her feet on the carpet, creating a nice bit of static that shocked her when she touched the sink in the kitchen to get a drink. As she drank her water, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. On the table was an envelope, and written on it was 'Suzaku no Miko.' Out of sheer curiosity, she opened it.

Something slid out as she unfolded the paper inside. Hastily written where the names and phone numbers of all her Seishi, and Yui's, with notes of 'get well' and 'give me a call'. The girl smiled and set down the paper, noticing something that had slid out onto the table. She picked it up. It read: Gi Ayuru, Attorney at Law. His business numbers were written on it. Miaka flipped it over and smiled, reading out loud: "'Miaka, you owe me for all the trouble you've put me through. To arrange repayment, call.' It's his cell phone number," she laughed out loud. "Always smooth, the jerk."

She set the card down and wandered into the living room, seeing Tamahome sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper silently. She jumped into his lap and kissed him.

"I see you missed me," he wrapped his arms around her, showing his pearly teeth in a smile.

"More than you'll know."

"We have a bit of lost time to make up for, then," he grinned and kissed her again, and she closed her eyes, giving into his gentle mouth. It had turned out well. Everything had turned out well, finally. She had Tamahome, she had her Seishi, awake and remembering. Yui had her Seishi, and most of all, she had come to think of somebody she would have always hated as a friend. Miaka knew it was the best feeling to know that a friend cares, and she knew that even though she hated him before, he was a true friend. She understood how truly blessed she was to have such friends, and she was glad that she was able to be a friend for somebody who seemed to have needed it so badly.

If she had it to do again, even if she knew she couldn't, even if she knew she would die, she knew she would try anyway, because she had forged a bond with Nakago, and she had strengthened her bonds with her friends, and her love. Even if everything had been lost, there would have still been her friends to meet in the end, somehow. The girl wrapped her arms more tightly around Taka, thanking Suzaku, thanking every god that had helped her, and even secretly thanking Miboshi, for bringing things together like this. Because in the end, it worked out for good.

To be continued in Vengeance...


End file.
